Stay With Me
by SetoAngel01
Summary: (Sing 2016) First times are never easy…especially with someone as innocent and pure as Johnny. Yet, Ash is determined to make it work.
1. Desire

**Stay With Me - Chapter 1**

 **Rated: T**

 **Desire**

 _Story Summary: First times are never easy…especially with someone as innocent and pure as Johnny. Yet, Ash is determined to make it work._

* * *

 **Yes. I gave in and decided to do a separate story that is basically porn with a bit of plot to set the scene up. ;-P This first chapter and perhaps the next are going to be rated T, but the last ones (whether it'll be only one or perhaps two)** **will** **be M. Hope y'all enjoy.**

 **P.S. In this universe, Ash and Johnny are both 18 or over; I do not condone underage sex.**

* * *

In all honesty, sex wasn't too high up on Ash's priority list.

Between singing, gigs, writing music, friends, and an all around hectic lifestyle, it was more or less forgotten about or pushed to the side in favor of more important things. It didn't mean she didn't think about it - especially when she and Johnny began dating within weeks after the Moon Theater began renovations, it just wasn't necessary.

… _well, at first anyway…_

That was almost a year ago and her feelings were quickly shifting and evolving faster than she could keep up with.

Initially, it was bearable since the two were so enthralled with their work, solo albums, shows, performances and the like that even going out to dinner or watching a movie seemed an impossible luxury most times. Their life consisted of working tireless hours in the studio or with Buster practicing for some musical, performance, etc. Being career musicians and singers now was their priority and they both were determined to make sure they made the most of it.

As time ticked by, and even considering as busy as they were, the allure of love and making it was becoming hard to ignore for Ash.

Johnny was so sweet; gentle, loving and as pure and innocent as anyone could possibly get. Considerate, kind-hearted and an all around great guy that any girl would kill to have…and he was _hers_.

Truthfully, she didn't know exactly what attracted them to one another.

Perhaps it was their own difficulties stemming from home; unstable personal lives that had them connecting at first. Her painful break-up from her cheating ex and his father and uncles' possibility of spending the rest of their lives behind bars were always hot topics that neither shied away from confiding in one another about. Johnny was a listening ear and sympathetic, non-judgmental shoulder to cry on and she was his. At least she hoped that's how it was for him.

Not gonna lie - there was also an immediate physical attraction that at first, she denied valiantly. Yet, setting her physical desires for the young gorilla aside, he had turned out to be the best thing that _**ever**_ happened to her.

So much so that Lance was barely an annoying blip in her subconscious anymore.

Yet…sex was different subject altogether.

Johnny, in all senses of the word, was as pure as freshly fallen snow. He'd never even had a single date, held hands or kissed another girl before her. A virgin; a sweet, soulful loving boy who was so soft-spoken and gentle that it seemed almost unfeasible that he'd ever had an impure thought in his entire life.

It wouldn't have been a problem; they'd take it ultra slow until he was good and ready but there was a hurdle she was not yet ready to jump over - she was a teenager with all the raging hormones included.

Yeah, with Lance it was almost immediate; she'd lost her virginity many years ago and the sex they had wasn't anything spectacular. He was her first and only so what the hell did she know? All she knew was that it never lasted particularly long and felt pretty good during but it wasn't anything amazing; nothing like the euphoria her girlfriends described.

After the initial first months, it was a pretty rare occasion that she was never one to initiate. They'd be talking in bed than without much of a warning, Lance would roll on top of her. Kiss her and touch her between her legs for a moment; just enough for her to get a tiny bit aroused before he pushed inside of her. It would all be over immediately after he finished, which wasn't long; stamina was not Lance's strong suit. She wasn't fully satisfied by the time he rolled off of her, but she typically just took care of herself after he was already fast asleep beside her.

That was about the extent of it all.

No foreplay, basically non-existant oral, and they'd be done before she realized what happened most times. Long story short, most of their sexual trysts left her feeling greatly unsatisfied. So, yeah, sex wasn't all too big a deal when she was with Lance.

The instant she got with Johnny, however, something in her body completely shifted.

Perhaps it was because the young gorilla was unbelievably attractive. Tall, broad shouldered, muscular, had the greatest smile, voice that had her heart accelerating in her chest, and to top it all off - he was so humble!

Lips pursing and an unpleasant twinge in her gut when she thought of her opposite ex.

Lance was basically allergic to exercise and ate copious amount of junk food which really didn't help . Decent enough voice but smug attitude that was a huge turn-off. At the time, it was fine, but when she met Johnny, it capsized the boat of whatever standards she may have had prior.

Gorgeous face and body aside, Johnny's personality far outweighed even his incredible good looks. So sweet and loving with an attractive accent to boot. The tiniest things he did drove her crazy in the best ways! How he'd brush her quills back, cup her face with those gorgeous large hands and kiss her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Not gonna lie, she cried the first time she experienced it. It was just so wonderful and pure that she couldn't help the few tears that slipped down her cheeks…How afterward he panicked and she just laughed; a sensation of euphoria as she never experienced before enraptured her entire being…

… _was this what she had been missing out on the whole time?…_

As happy as they were, it bothered her for a long time for Ash had done nothing worthy enough to gain Johnny's love. He deserved to be cherished, wrapped up in a big fluffy blanket and shielded from the harsh, unforgiving world. This sweet, beautiful, soulful boy deserved everything that she never had… Including someone just as pure as he was; someone who didn't waste most of her life on a selfish prick...but that didn't seem to bother him at all.

Johnny held her so many times, told her just how much he cared about her regardless of her past. That it didn't matter and he still wanted to be together. It took her such a long time to see her own worth after all the lies Lance had fed her for so long. That she deserved Johnny; he chose her - and Ash embraced it. More than ready to give herself completely to him; heart, soul, body - _everything_.

… _that was much easier said than done…_

It'd been almost an entire year since they started dating. A time it took him months before she got sick of waiting to make the first move; grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and smushed her lips to his. The kiss was sloppy and awkward because he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but **_damn_** , his mouth felt amazing… She found herself needing to be the instigator for any sort of physical contact; it was a long wait until he initiated any sort of physical activity between them but that was typically only hugs, holding hands, or the very rare kiss that never failed to take her breath away.

Sure, they'd cuddle all the time and even fall asleep wrapped in each other's embrace but nothing more. The few times she was tempted to take it further, she'd kiss him firmly but he'd pull away and refused to go further. Even when her hands explored his chest and shoulder's as much as she could, Johnny's hands remained steadfast on her face, back, hips, or shoulders in absolute refusal to wander to more intimate parts -

… _and_ _ **damn**_ _, was it frustrating..._

More sexually frustrating than anything, but frustrating nonetheless.

Unlike Lance, Johnny was almost painfully shy at times. His face growing all shades of red the few times she caught him without a shirt on or the few times he'd initiated a kiss that lead to a slight flick of tongue. Looked as if he committed an inexcusable crime the one time he accidentally grazed a hand across her ass. How it took her a full ten minutes to convince him that indeed, it was okay and she was perfectly fine with it (more than fine with it but he didn't need to know that at the time)!

Johnny was so embarrassed that he was adamant to not do it again; dared not go too far when they kissed and politely brushed her hands away when hers would wander to caress a little too far down south. He was so awkward and shy; sweet and respectful but a part of her didn't want that. She wanted him to take a little initiative; to kiss her neck or brush his large hand over something other than platonic areas; and not on accident!

…but of course, Ash didn't want to push him.

Dared not force him into anything he didn't want to do, but lately, it was hard not to notice him pulling away from a kiss faster. Instead of holding her at night, he'd turn his back toward her so she didn't notice how his body was reacting to her kiss and intimate touch.

Ash swore he wanted it just as badly as she did.

Yet, knowing him as well as she did, he likely was ashamed of his teenage body's normal hormonal activity; fearful that she'd be upset, crossing a boundary, or that he was disrespecting her somehow. It made her want to cry; to hold him, kiss him and tell him it was normal and that she desperately wanted him that way...sexually wanted to give herself to him because…

 _Oh_ _ **God!**_ _She_ _loved him_ _ **so**_ _much…_

It was so hard at first to admit. To come to terms with how much time and energy she'd wasted on Lance. Never truly knowing the meaning of love until she fell head over heels for Johnny. His love was so unconditional and encouraging; so perfect and pure that she could scarcely breathe at times. Gentleness and kindness nothing like she'd ever experienced before and she felt like such a fool defending her relationship with her asshole ex-boyfriend. Sometimes she treated it as if it was all a bad dream and if she could go back, she would have _never_ agreed to go out with him in the first place.

Recalling as she told that to Johnny who just shrugged, smiled and said in that cute accented voice of his, _"…but_ _ **why**_ _? Perhaps if you didn't, things may have changed to the point that we may have never met…"_

Ash nearly cried after hearing him say that.

Johnny always said the right things at the right time. Speaking encouragement and loving her for **her** and nothing else. He didn't care that she wasn't a virgin, had way too much baggage that no one should be forced to carry, and was far too melodramatic and angsty for her own damn good.

Yet, Johnny didn't care about that whatsoever.

Frankly, Ash didn't deserve it; deserve him or his unconditional love…but he freely gave it to her anyway.

This was why she was so confused as to why he pulled away from her touch. Rare make-out sessions ending with him drawing away with a nervous stutter and excuse and she'd end up sleeping alone way too aroused to sleep peacefully. Not wanting to push the physical aspect but it was difficult to when she could tell how much he wanted it just as much as she did! Maybe even more!

Johnny didn't think she'd notice, but oh yeah, she did.

Caught how his eyes flickered over her body when she wore her more revealing outfits or walked around in a tank top and short shorts during the intense summer months. Witnessed on more the one occasion, the tightening of his pants and the few times a slightly hard bulge rubbed over her calf when he was too enthralled with kissing her mouth. Hands shaking slightly as she could sense him wanting to push his boundaries but ultimately setting aside his own desires to be respectful.

Ash knew he could sense her own arousal and needs yet he continued to pull away and she just wasn't sure **what** to do! His touch set her body on fire; craving his contact and urgently demanding more of him. Found herself wondering what sex with him would be like; if he would be as sweet, gentle, or awkward as if he was with everything else he did or if there was a more animalistic side to the sweet, lovable Johnny…

One she was desperate to see first-hand.

Suddenly tense and ridiculously turned on, Ash was on the verge of unbelievable frustration. Horny and desperate; ready to confront him about it but she didn't want to frighten him either. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized there was little she could do but wait patiently for him to decide to push forward. To approach her or make it plain as day that he wanted to consummate their relationship. For him to finally make the move…

Yet, as patient as she was, Ash was uncertain if she could wait much longer…

A sudden knock on the door had her flinching; jumping up from her couch nervously. Cheeks flaring as she looked at the time on her wall; seen just how long she'd been staring at some fixed point and thinking about jumping in Johnny's pants!

 _Ugh! How_ _ **embarrassing**_ _!_

"Ash?" Another slight knock and Johnny's unsure voice came muffled from the other side of her door.

"Y-Yeah! Be right there!" she yelled; ignoring how her voice cracked as she adjusted her clothes for the umpteenth time before running to the door.

Opening it to reveal the object of her desires was jarring and amazing all at once.

There Johnny stood in all his tall glory; smiling, one hand casually in his pocket while the other giving her a gentle wave. The fresh scent and the barest hints of cologne on his fur and skin had her stomach churning uncomfortably in her gut. Palms slightly sweaty and mouth going dry at the sudden feelings that arose in her for taking him in; she was already aroused enough and him being so handsome wasn't making this any easier.

Just what the hell had gotten into her tonight?

"Hey. Are you alright?" Johnny asked, tilting his head slightly when Ash still had yet to let him into the apartment.

"Yeah. Never better.." she muttered, smiling up at him like some lovesick puppy. It took her a whole 30 seconds to realize what she had been doing. "Whoops. Uh, s-sorry, Johnny. Come on in." she continued with a slightly stutter; uncaring at this point how her cheeks burned. She flared her hand in welcome and he casually strolled in at her beckoning. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, she looked up at him and she swore her heart stopped dead in her chest.

"Thanks." he said. The grin he bestowed had her internally moaning in pleasure. Sharp canines revealed as he gifted her with that fabulous smile. Without a single word uttered to give himself away, he lowered to his knees; one hand holding him steady on the floor as the other brushed a hand over the quills hanging in front of her ear. Caressing them gently aside so he could fully cup her face. Before she realized what happened, his brown eyes slipped closed and his mouth was on hers.

Ash's icy blue eyes went to half-mast; staring at him for only a second before they slid shut and she instantly melted into it his kiss. Tilting her head slightly to get a better angle; deepening their lip-lock. Hand absentmindedly lifting up to grasp at his arm; leather soft and cool underneath her palm as her fingers coiled in the fabric. Toes curling in her boots as his mouth opened a bit further to deepen it further. His kiss was gentle yet there was such a passion behind it; much like his endless reserves as he sang. Johnny gave every task 110% and the thought of taking this further had Ash subconsciously moaning into his mouth.

That must have startled Johnny, who repentantly pulled away from her mouth; their parting lips letting out a soft pop between them.

"Mmm…heh. What was that for?" she breathed over his lips; heart hammering against her rib-cage at the embarrassing moan she let slip. So distracting to experience the heat from his mouth so achingly close; desperate to close the distance and kiss him again.

"You're just _so_ beautiful, love," he replied; removing his hand from her face to scratch at the short hair on his nape as he spoke, "I really just can't help myself, I guess." he continued rather nervously, accent thick and causing her fur to prickle pleasantly before he rose back up to his full height. Although he tried to hide it, Ash noticed the pink tint that flushed his cheeks and the tips of his round ears.

"You're not so bad yourself." she replied with a throaty chuckle; bottom lip anchored between her teeth. Heart palpitating painfully at his given nickname for her. It wasn't new or anything, but it still caused her heart to warm every time she heard it. All of his affection wasn't helping her out-of-control libido. "So um," she cleared her throat, "I was thinkin', you know, instead of spending all night in the kitchen like last time, why don't we get some takeout instead?"

"Yea. Sure. Sounds great." Johnny smiled with a heavy shrug as Ash prompted him to the few fliers from the restaurants around town that were scattered on her coffee table. Perhaps if she could distracted on something else, she could pull her mind out of the gutter before she said or did something really stupid.

"It's your choice tonight, Big Guy." Ash directed before plopping herself on the couch, patting the seat next to her while the gorilla happily accepted the invitation. Lowing himself to sit at her side, he began to look over the various menus and their unique selections. She watched mesmerized as his large hands moved over the papers; sometimes drumming against the grains of the wood as if he was at his piano. _Oh, the things those hands could do..._ she froze and remembered that she was not going to be a creeper tonight. Forcefully pushing those thoughts away, her blue eyes flicking over to his face for a moment; languidly taking in his profile and how his lips pursed into an almost pout when he was trying to make a decision.

Why did he have to be so freakin' **cute**?

"How about this one?" Johnny's voice surprised her and her eyes gravitated to the menu he held out for her to see.

It was the restaurant they went to on their first date. Not sure exactly if he was just trying to be romantic or what because the food there was terrible. She was sorely tempted to laugh but stopped when she caught the glint in his eye. Ash swore time froze. His warm brown eyes were scanning slowly over her face, the most genuine smile pulling at his lips. No one had ever looked at her that way before and dammit, this was not helping her state…

"Johnny?" she breathed. "Y-Ya uh, really wanna order from there?" she asked, unsure, not exactly sure why he seemed different tonight or if it was her hormones acting up.

"Admittedly, it's not very tasty, but it brings back good memories, doesn't it?" he replied; his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and he brushed his forehead over her temple.

"Heh… Y-Yea…" she sighed, cheeks on fire and heart was pounding so hard that he could probably hear it. Almost afraid to look up, she did; staring into his face and him smiling so assuredly; white teeth proudly displayed, and dammit, did he even care what he was _doing_ to her?! Her body was already betraying her and there was only one she knew for sure - if he kept this up, it was gonna be a _long_ night…

* * *

 **Don't worry, next chap will explain why Johnny's acting much more forward than usual. ;-D**


	2. Infatuation

**Stay With Me - Chapter 2**

 **Rated: T/M**

 **Infatuation  
**

 _Chapter Summary: Johnny gets romantic (and sex) advice from an unlikely source but it still has yet to be proven successful…just ask Johnny._

* * *

 **Wow. Y'all have astounded me with all the crazy support I got on my last chapter with all your comments, faves, follows, kudos, bookmarks, and the like. You have made me so happy and got me working super hard on getting more chapters finished. Hope y'all enjoy! ;-D**

* * *

Seriously, just what the bloody hell was he _thinking_?

Johnny was abnormally distracted, internally punching himself for being so forward the second he walked through the door. The actions he partook in causing himself to get caught up in his head as he stared down at the menus on Ash's table after their rather…. _sensual_ greeting.

Sure, the kiss, touches, and compliments seemed to go off with a hitch but who was he _**kidding**_ in trying to be so forward with the beautiful porcupine? His own nerves were quickly getting the best of him especially how Ash moaned into his mouth and roughly grasped the leather covering his bicep. The shock of experiencing her wantonness proved more than he could handle and he pulled away like so many previous times before. Only afterward was he kicking himself for doing so.

Isn't this what he _wanted_ to happen?! Expected to occur by kissing her that way; inviting her to respond in a similar fashion? Then why the bloody hell was he still retreating?!

 **UGH! Who was he kidding?!**

Johnny forced those thoughts aside to concentrate on what was happening in front of him. Scanning halfheartedly over the table, brown eyes caught something and without second-guessing himself, he grabbed the menu and presented it to her. Soon receiving Ash's casual shrug and nod at his dinner suggestion after a bit of back and forth conversation. Yes, the food was utterly revolting but didn't women appreciate romantic gestures? Choosing the place where they had their first date seemed to be a perfect fit.

Seemingly cool with the possibility of food poisoning, Ash quietly skimmed over the short menu and pointed out something that seemed vaguely appetizing. Johnny smiled whilst retrieving his cell phone from his pocket and began to dial the number. A few rings later, a bored voice answered with the typical, "Can I help you?" with all the disdain in the world.

Johnny tried to act as casual and friendly as possible, conversing with the employee on the other end of the line. Menu in hand as he read off their order; brown eyes surreptitiously stealing fleeting glances at Ash. The rocker was more or less ignoring him, stacking the excess menus into a pile and waiting for him to get off the phone. Providing them with the address for delivery while nervously drumming his fingers along his thigh; trying his hardest to think of his next game plan as soon as he hung up.

"...around 30 minutes? Perfect. Thank you." Johnny politely replied before hanging up his cell phone and slipping it back into his jacket pocket.

Steeling himself before glancing back over at Ash; he smiled as she looked up curiously at him. "The food will be here in around half an hour." he informed.

"Yeah. I heard…" she chided teasingly with a lazy smirk and he swallowed back a lump that clogged his throat.

"Heh. S'pose you did." he nervously replied whilst clearing his throat; hand scratching nervously at the back of his head. Heart hammering against his rib-cage and cheeks on fire, he laughed beside himself. Not exactly sure why he was so nervous! They had been dating almost a year - there was _nothing_ to be anxious about!

Ash's head all of a sudden pressed into his arm and her dainty hand slid over to rest upon his that still lingered atop his thigh…

… _perhaps he'd spoken too soon..._

"So…any ideas while we wait for the food to get here?" Ash asked; blunt nails trailing languidly through the thick black fur on the back of his hand as she spoke. The question itself was innocent enough, but to Johnny, it caused his coat to prickle and sweat to line his forehead. The skirting of his nails through his pelt; a tingling pleasure from her loving caress had him stammering out an answer.

"H-How bout we watch something on the telly?" he suggested almost too excitedly; pretending not to notice the slight disappointment that flashed across her expression.

"Eh, sure. What the hell?" Ash shrugged after a second; laid-back nature comforting as she reached for the remote before going back to her earlier position of resting her weight against him.

Johnny took a few deep breaths as Ash clasped back onto his hand. Maneuvering so it was palm up and she could lay her hand in his; she did and his fingers instantly draped over her small, soft paw in a tender grasp. Brown eyes staunchly focusing on the television as Ash flicked it on and began casually flipping through the channels to find something for them to watch.

"Any requests?" she questioned whilst lightly squeezing his palm.

"Seems only fair that since I chose the dinner, you should choose the entertainment."

"Hmm. Yeah. You're right. Get prepared for a gory horror movie then." she replied dryly and Johnny flinched but smiled regardless. Internally questioning if she was serious because she knew how he felt about horror movies and violence in general. Face falling a bit as there was hardly an inkling of teasing in her voice.

"...are you serious?" Johnny asked and Ash shrugged, face brushing over his leather sleeve.

"Maybe." she replied darkly but there was an airiness to her voice.

"...really?"

Ash chortled, bopping her head into his bicep and momentarily tightening her grasp on his hand.

"...Ash?"

"No, you big lug." she sighed; a chuckle lacing her voice, "No. I won't since I know your pure, tender heart can't take it." He still couldn't tell if she was teasing him or not but he appreciated it nonetheless.

"Heh... Thanks." Johnny shook his head and allowed his eyes to gravitate to the television as he did his best to relax and sink into the couch.

Moments later, the calming drone of the television turning into mere mumbled background noise as his mind wandered. He thought about the past 11 months and how much it had all changed - going from an audition to a soaring singing career. Personal life was looking up as he was able to use the money he made to hire a good lawyer for his dad. An insanely gorgeous girlfriend who he had developed a crush on nearly the instant they met. Sure, it was crazily busy and stressful to try and juggle all of it at once but it was **so** worth it. Being able to be a singer; to perform and get paid for it - not to mention a beautiful lass on his arm - all of it was an absolute dream come true.

Never could he fathomed in his wildest dreams of where his life would ultimately end up. Yeah, it sucked to have his father in prison, but they had a closer relationship now than ever before. Singing professionally had its ups and downs but it was doable even if the tirelessly long hours spent in studio, practicing, or regularly performing on stage with barely any time for himself took some getting used to.

 _Yet nothing compared to Ash._

Recalling those first days, weeks and months after they met; the gravitational pull that attracted him to her much like a moth to a flame. He was enamored with her presence and strength; dealing with tremendous heartbreak yet pushing forth and proving to the world and to her ex Lance (the wanker) that she was stronger than them. Incredible vocal ability and realized potential as a competent song writer.

During their time performing for how he'd fallen head over heels for her, and more amazingly, she had developed the same feelings toward him. Fast friends becoming closer, hanging out, dating before finally making their relationship official just weeks later. It was a roller-coaster ride of various emotions she sent him on but damn, she was worth every difficult moment he had to bear.

So infatuated and in love, he spent every spare moment with her. They'd practice their various gigs side by side and supported each other 110%. Pushing each other to be better musicians, better performers, singers, and ultimately, better people. Yet, outside of work, he was still trying to figure out exactly what to do or where they stood as a couple. They hugged, cuddled and kissed all the time but that's where it ultimately remained stagnant.

Johnny was not at all ready to push the physical aspect even as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months.

It was understandable if you knew his background - he'd had a surprisingly sheltered life. Deceased mother, criminal father and three uncles to raise him since the tender age of five. An environment of constant testosterone and mutterings of things that mostly went over his head. A strangely secure life where school was frowned upon and social interactions strictly limited to the classroom. Not exactly an optimum environment for a young boy with a way too inquisitive mind that wasn't typically afraid to ask questions. Johnny recalled the moment he began to feel differently around pretty girls; nearing his teenage years when he began recognizing and appreciating their soft curves and femininity.

Yet, Johnny had been raised to be respectful; not necessarily to law enforcement but respectful nonetheless. Soft-spoken and gentle to others; was told by his uncles he'd gotten it from his mother. As his teenage years reared their ugly head and hormones began infiltrating his confused mind, his curiosity grew even more toward the opposite sex. Urges to ask them out, hold their hands, hug them, kiss them…(among other things) were unwarranted thoughts that frequented his simple teenage mind. So much so that he plucked up the courage and approached his less than understanding father.

Johnny's father's idea of " _the talk_ " was basically throwing an educational copulating book at him and when that didn't work, he grabbed the young, impressionable child aside. Quickly explained that all sex entailed was basically sticking your willy into a girl's undercarriage.

 _That literally was it._

No sugar coating or better explaining the relationship aspect which usually came before sex. Hell, his father barely explained even the physical aspect. There was no further statement or suggestions; just stuttering and telling him to go to his room and read the sex book again if he wanted more answers.

Honoring his father's wishes, he dropped it and never brought it up again. His uncles were of little help either so Johnny was ultimately destined to go through his teenage existence still vastly curious but wary of trying anything out of sheer confusion of everything it entailed. Forced to see these beautiful girls at school but much too nervous to talk to any of them outside of simple friendships. Never having much time to date or the like when he was being forced more often than not to help with his father's heists. It was always a lingering thought in the back of his mind; not detrimental to his existence but there nonetheless. It was dormant for a long time…well, until he met Ash.

Now that he was older, he _somewhat_ understood sex.

Knew on the surface what it was, the basic mechanics and how it all worked. He wasn't _completely_ naive about the ins and outs of sex (no pun intended) but understanding and doing were two complete polar opposites. There was still his nerves and shyness he still had yet to tackle and being overtly confident in making any sort of physical contact further than a kiss or hug just wasn't his cup of tea. He preferred being subtle but even that didn't seem to work for him; he still continued to pull away.

Sure, he wanted to have sex with Ash.

Beautiful; cute feminine figure, icy blue eyes sparkling and that lazy smirk she always wore had his heart hammering and palms sweating. Lower body reacting almost instantaneously at times; much like those wet dreams he had as a lad. His body _knew_ what it wanted but his mind was harder to convince. Rules so strict growing up; respect drilled into him from a young age and thankfully, were retained through adulthood. Johnny did not want to cross any sort of boundaries regardless if Ash was blatantly asking for him to go further.

Johnny wanted to be more forward; wanted to finally consummate his relationship with her. He loved her intently and this was a part of love, was it not? Sex seemed to be the next step in their relationship. The natural order, what was _supposed_ to happen next…yet it hadn't. The multiple times they kissed and his body reacted as usual and Ash seemed more than willing to participate. Her hands skirting over his chest and trailing lower; lips and tongue insistent; she was pushing boundaries Johnny just wasn't ready for.

Almost desperate, he'd been trying to be more forward, more physical in their contact but it still was a hurdle to overcome. So much so, he began seeking other male advice. Avoiding his father for he remembered how that turned out… Perhaps all he needed was more romantic advice and the sexual part would come easier (still no pun intended). Their relationship was easy and fun now, but he worried for the future if his behavior continued…

…his worst mistake so far though was talking to Mike about it…

* * *

" _Look, Big J, Ya gotta keep her happy."_

 _Face wrinkling at the nickname Mike game him, he ignored the connotations and focused on just the content._

" _She_ _ **is**_ _happy._ _ **We're**_ _happy." Johnny replied, trying to keep the fact he was offended out of his voice._

" _Mm-hmm. That's what they all say, but hey, happy can mean a lot of things. I know yer girl really ain't all that smiley and she likes to wear a lot of black but if you say she's happy, I guess I gotta take yer word for it. I ain't really into all that mopin' and dopin' and whatever the hell these emo kids are into. Whateva floats your boat. All I'm sayin' is that even for a weird chick like Ash -"_

" _What did you say?" Johnny spat; the rare sensation of anger filtering through his body._ _ **Nobody**_ _talked about Ash like that._

 _His father would sure be proud of him now…_

" _Hey, hey,_ _ **hey**_ _! Calm down!" Mike stuttered, hands up in a placating manner as he faced the gorilla. Damn, now he knew for sure not to get on Johnny's bad side for as nice and gentle as the kid was, when you offended his girl, he wasn't afraid to step up._

 _That, Mike liked to see._

" _J. All I'm just sayin' is - in my experience, making any girl happy means keeping her content in bedroom if you know what I mean."_

 _It was obvious Johnny did by his face completely turning beet red._

" _..._ _ **Excuse me?!**_ _" It was apparent the gorilla could project his voice when he wanted to even without a microphone._

 _Mike cringed while itching his ringing ear with his finger, "I guess my assumptions were right - ya two must already be gettin' freaky, amiright?"_

" _..." The look on Johnny's face answered for him._

" _So, ya_ _haven't_ _got time to scratch that itch yet, huh, kid?"_

" _What the bloody hell are you talking about?! I haven't itched anything." Johnny squeaked while looking hilariously offended._

" _Oh fuck. Seriously? Ya two haven't done the horizontal hula yet?!"_

" _...the_ _ **what**_ _?" Johnny screeched out and Mike stepped back thinking Johnny's head may explode._

" _Ya know, done the nasty, bumped uglies, buried the bone, dipped yer wick, threaded the needle, made the beast with two backs, pushed yer-" Mike rounded off hoping Johnny would take the bait but it looked as if he was going to throw up instead._

" _ **WHAT!?**_ _" Johnny screeched in interruption for no other reason than physically painful embarrassment._

" _C'mon, ya know…" Mike continued, one hand making a circle, the other hand pressing his index into said circle in long steady thrusting motions. The rude gesture had Johnny's face even turning a deeper shade of red than what should have been at all possible for his skin tone._

" _..."_

" _ **Had sex!**_ _" Mike screamed out probably louder than someone should. But hell, the kid was too damn innocent for his own good._

 _Johnny's face said everything Mike needed to know…_

" _Aw, damn, you_ _ **haven't**_ _…" Mike seemed almost in a trance but sudden jitters had his arms flailing about, "..b-but_ _ **wait!**_ _Th_ _at ain't possible! Youse have been together for a frickin'_ _ **year**_ _!"_

" _11 months…" Johnny corrected, suddenly finding his lap rather intriguing._

" _Still! You two are teenagers! It's almost a requirement! Hell, ya should have been humpin' each others brains out since day three! Get with the program! Damn, back in my day-"_

" _Enough,_ _ **enough**_ _!" Johnny's frustrated voice stopped Mike mid-sentence. Johnny's eyes rolled up a bit as if thanking a higher power for stopping the mouse when he did._

" _No. Okay? No. Me and Ash haven't been…_ _ **physical**_ _\- not yet anyway._ _" Johnny chose his words carefully as he admitted the going-on's, or rather not going on's, in his and Ash's relationship. It wasn't the mouse's business after all and Johnny was never one to kiss and tell. All he wanted was romantic advice and here was Mike supplying him with sexual innuendos he could have went the rest of his life without hearing._

" _Why not?" the question seemed to simple but to the gorilla, it was anything but._

" _..." Johnny stayed silent for a long time. Why hadn't they? Sure, he was as shy as a virgin on their wedding night but it still didn't make sense. Ash was willing and he had wanted to countless times; recalled those moments in which he was painfully hard when they kissed. So much so he had to physically leave her apartment or the room before he completely embarrassed himself. So, really? What was it…?_

" _Wait. You're a virgin, ain't cha?" Mike asked and Johnny didn't bother trying to deny it._

" _...Yes."_

 _As if a light-bulb went off in Mike's head, the mouse sat down for the first time and seemed almost at a loss for words._

 _That was a first._

 _The air was full of tension so cloyingly thick that you could cut it with a knife. Johnny's eyes remained steadfast on his hands that were folded atop his lap desperately wishing the Earth would just swallow him whole. He could never recall being so uncomfortable._

 _Mike sighed; mulling over Johnny's words and normally, he'd be laughing and teasing the kid but it felt too familiar. Hell, he'd been that age before and knew how intimidating more experienced women were. A sudden pang of compassion welled up in him upon glancing at Johnny. Looked just like a lost kid who didn't know what the hell to do - that Mike wasn't gonna stand for._

" _Look, J." Mike suddenly spoke causing the gorilla to peer over at him. "It happens to every guy; believe me, I've been in your shoes. Since Ash had a longtime boyfriend, it's obvious she ain't a virgin any more, and is that what's bothering you?"_

" _No." the gorilla answered honestly. "It's not that at all…I just…I'm afraid I'm afraid I'm gonna screw it up…or you know, even figure out how to, how would you say - initiate the mood…or figure out if that's even something she wants?"_

" _...really? That's all?"_

" _Yeah." Johnny shrugged before the mouse erupted into uproarious laughter. "What's so funny?" the gorilla's intimidating voice was back but granted, it was much less effective than before.._

" _J, J, J… Aw, damn. That's all!? Listen, if you need to learn how to draw in a lady, or schmooze her, if you will, here's what ya do…"_

* * *

In retrospect, Johnny wish he never listened to him…

Instead, here he was trying to heed Mike's advice of - _"Be aggressive, more forward, let her know what you want! Touch her, kiss her, stroke her hair, all that jazz! Listen, you're the man in this relationship, aren't you? Than just_ _ **go**_ _for it!"_ …and failing miserably, I might add.

Johnny did his damnedest trying to be a bit forward, going as far as putting on a dash of his father's cologne on his chest; styling his hair and trying his hardest to " _stimulate_ " her if you will. Yet, instead of backfiring like he expected or her to insinuate that something was indeed wrong with the normally meek Johnny, his plan came to fruition with seconds and now he was trying desperately to backpedal when his own nerves refused to back down from their normal procedures.

"Is uh, everything alright, Johnny?" Ash suddenly asked and Johnny inadvertently flinched at the voice.

Staring down at his girlfriend who started up at him with furrowed brows when he realized that he'd probably been staring out to space like a mindless zombie for who knows how long!

"O-Of course, Ash. Everything's wonderful, love." Johnny smiled, sparing another glance down at the porcupine who looked less than convinced.

"Ya sure? You've been acting pretty strange tonight. You know, a _bit_ more than usual." Ash teased with rising brows and he chuckled nervously in a veiled attempt at denial.

"N-No, I'm fine. Really."

Ash appeared suspicious but the second her mouth opened to speak again, the doorbell rang and Johnny let out a relieved sigh as he jumped up to answer it.


	3. Euphoria

**Stay With Me - Chapter 3**

 **Rated: T/M-ish**

 **Euphoria**

 _Chapter Summary: Ash confronts Johnny about his strange behavior and he says something her heart is not prepared to hear._

* * *

 **This chapter just kinda got out of my control - Sorry/You're welcome for the ridiculously long length. I was thinking of breaking it up, but I figured that would be mean and prolong the sexiness taking place next chapter. ;-p**

 **Speaking of which -** **Warning** **: This will be the LAST chapter for a T rating (well, it does get pretty steamy in this chapter for awhile but nothing** _ **too**_ **explicit). If you're not already following this story on this website, it may not show up when you search because of their weird habit of filtering out stories with an M rating (which it will be starting next chapter). I just want to forewarn you in case you can't find it later on!**

 **Again, thanks for all your kind support for this story! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy! ;-D**

* * *

The food was just as awful as Ash remembered even if the memories left a sweet aftertaste in her mouth.

 _Silently recalling their first "date" if you will._

 _It was after a long night helping the rebuilding along with practices and performances taking place on a temporary studio a few blocks down. When the two finally departed for the night, they were more dead than alive. Exhausted and steps heavy, they trudged back to her apartment and Johnny's garage/house (his truck needing repairs leaving him without much transportation other than his skateboard at the time). The two lived in the same general vicinity so it was only natural that they'd walk back together._

 _It more or less turned into the basic routine where he'd typically say some chivalrous shit, drop her off first before heading back home or even the rare occasion where she invited him in for coffee and he ended up crashing on her couch._

 _Only friends at this point, wobbling on the verge of something greater if she could swallow her pride or Johnny could assert more courage. Both would reluctantly admit there was an instant attraction on either end but were ultimately afraid to somehow damage their strong friendship that formed over the course of the competition. Worried that if they took it further; to date and it somehow didn't work out, that their precious friendship would be permanently ruptured. It was a strange fear and rather asinine but there nonetheless._

 _Yet, wasn't their chance at happiness worth the risk?_

 _An innocent, "Are you feeling a bit peckish?" from Johnny was what started it all._

" _Sure," she shrugged; picking up/understanding his foreign terminology from spending countless hours with him. "I could go for some grub."_

 _The problem was it was after two in the morning._

 _Typically nothing was open after midnight and whether it be luck or sheer coincidence, they had passed a small hole-in-the-wall Asian food stall that was still serving customers. Tattered, scratched, and graffiti'd plastic tables and empty chairs should have been the first warning sign. Yet, their stomachs spoke louder than the common sense part of their exhausted brains._

 _Against their better judgment, the two ordered and Ash felt strangely flattered when Johnny shook his head at her proffered money and immediately paid for both of them…another thing her asshole ex did very little, if any, of. The jerk always sponged off of her for food, money, rent, etc and she admittedly allowed him for_ _ **way**_ _too long…_

 _Forcefully pushing thoughts of Lance away as Johnny approached with a few cardboard containers and two pairs of chopsticks._

 _The two sat at those cheap tables and ate their lukewarm food. "Hunger is the best spice" expression was completely disproved that night; for as hungry as they both were, their stomachs churned at the concoction of pasty, crumbling tofu, overcooked vegetables and dried out rice sticking to the sides of the greasy take-out box. Far too much salt and a strange cloying sweetness that didn't belong in the equation whatsoever stuck to their tongues long after the meal was finished._

 _Long story short, it was revolting, but both choked it down anyway._

 _Their conversation and back and forth banter was the best part of that meal. The humorous expressions on their faces as they ate the sub-par dinner was cause for hilarity in their exhausted minds. The fortune cookies and their ridiculous predictions had their stomachs aching in laughter while reading them off. She was sure that to the wide-eyed employees they looked like a couple of insane drunks but that only made it funnier._

 _The way Johnny smiled at her when she suddenly snorted; embarrassment vacating immediately as her heart accelerated in her chest like so many times before. Finally beginning to pay attention to him; his easy, toothy smile and laid-back nature. Kindness she knew way too little of in life. She'd never known anyone like him; accepting that whatever was happening between them was far more than the platonic musings she'd been listening to for far too long. He made her laugh and smile like some kind of lovesick schoolgirl; treating her with the utmost respect and always had a compliment or encouraging word at the ready._

 _Unlike her ex, he made her feel wanted and special; supposedly, like she always should have been treated…_

… _bad food aside, it was easily the nicest dinner she'd ever had._

 _Days later, the two were still laughing and joking about how horrible it was. During a practice, Johnny offered dinner at a nicer restaurant. Ash hurriedly pushed away those constant doubts she'd harbored and answered with a resounding "_ _ **Yes**_ _."_

… _and as they say, the rest was history…_

"...Why did I let you choose this place again?" Ash chuckled around a bite of slightly under-cooked rice. The crunch of it unpleasant and the remaining shards annoyingly getting wedged between her teeth.

"Heh. Sorry. I really thought it was just a bad night for them. Tried to give them the benefit of the doubt, I s'pose."

"Hmm. Truthfully, I'm amazed with food this bad that they're still open." Ash murmured, chopsticks steady as she pulled out a vegetable out of the concoction that she didn't recognize. Making a strange face at the find but found herself putting it in her mouth anyway; it wasn't nearly as bad as it looked even if was mushier than she would have liked.

"Eh, it's not _too_ bad." Johnny smiled around a small bite, "The egg-rolls are somewhat edible."

"Probably the one thing on their menu that is." Ash groaned, swallowing the food in her mouth before closing the box and setting it aside. Her stomach just wouldn't forgive her if she finished it.

"You're probably right." Johnny chuckled.

Ash smiled a bit at his response and how nice his laugh sounded. Blue eyes gravitating to the nearly muted television for a moment before they rested and lingered on Johnny. She could tell something was off by the distant look in his eyes and his rather aloof nature tonight.

Carefully observing how his hands moved and slightly trembled as he pushed around the food with his chopsticks. Not really making any move to eat much of anything; instead, staring off at some fixed point inside the take-out container. She remembered her asking about his state-of-mind before but the food showing up deterred any answer she may or may not have received.

There was so much she wanted to say; to confront him and question him but she thought perhaps actions would speak louder than words tonight…

* * *

Johnny was more or less panicking.

Chopsticks pushing the food around to various corners of the container if only to keep from speaking too much. His stomach churning from something other than the horrid taste the food and his overactive stomach acids left in his mouth. Yet, the more logical side of him was admonishing his distractions and more importantly, his decision! Was itching for an answer as to why he kept pushing her away and was happy to be distracted by the delivery person. How Ash had been so close to asking him the same question he'd been asking himself for months! _Why_ was he acting this way? _**Why**_ was he so adamant to pull away yet take advice from Mike to be more forward!? It was driving him out of his bloody mind!

 _Just_ _ **what**_ _was he so afraid of?_

This was Ash - his _girlfriend_! Ash: the laid-back rocker that he normally could confide anything to! Who'd been there through thick and thin; helping him pick out a brilliant lawyer to preside over his father's case, brought him out of spiraling depression in those multiple moments of panic over the very real possibility that his remaining family would be locked behind bars for life. Ash was _always_ there for him… Encouraging him and pushing him to be a better musician, singer, and performer and only asking for the same in return.

The patience she possessed was nothing short of astounding. Ash, although often reluctant to admit, was gentle and kind as he tried to work through his own shyness and propensity to second-guess himself when it came to holding hands, hugging, or kissing. Allotting him plenty of time to get used to the idea before she made any kind of move. For months, she let him take his time; allowed him to go at his own pace and it was no doubt frustrating for her…hence their first bruising kiss she initiated a few months into their relationship.

The problem was - Ash was _used_ to this thing called romance.

She'd been with Lance for over five years unlike him who had never even had a single date before her. A virgin in every sense of the word before she came into his life; saying on multiple occasions that it never bothered her, but Johnny wasn't sure exactly if that was the entire truth. Yeah, she smiled patiently and smiled even as he pulled away from their multiple make-out sessions or cuddles that got a bit too intimate for him.

Yet, there was a distinct disappointment that flashed in her icy blue eyes every time he did so; if he was completely honest, they were warranted. She should have been angrier with him but her nature probably wouldn't allow it. Ash didn't want to push him and for that, he was grateful but he thought after all this time, he would be more than ready!

It wasn't to say he didn't try - he did!

Johnny tried on numerous occasions to allow his raging teenage hormones to take over but his shy demeanor always won out in the end. Pulling away just as she really began to believe it might happen and get very much into it… If he was honest, it was rather cruel of him to keep doing that to her time and time again.

Petrified she'd lose her patience and grow sick of this whole charade. For if what Mike said was true and he wasn't keeping her happy, perhaps she'd leave him… The very thought of his own incompetence to keep Ash satisfied had his stomach churning further…

* * *

"Johnny, are you done eating?" Ash's voice broke through his spiraling depressive thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked before his eyes flicked to his box where the once separate contents were now just a blend of beige mush. "Eww-eh, y-yeah. I'm done." he continued before quickly closing the container and reaching for hers as well.

Ash silent as he stood up to discard of them in the kitchen. For the few moments he was gone, Ash bit her lip; inwardly preparing herself for what she was about to do. Clearing her throat, she slipped a stick of mint gum it in her mouth. One, to give her something to do and to rid the bitter taste lingering on her tongue.

Patiently, she waited for him to arrive.

"So, uh, is there a movie on the telly or how about a DVD?" Johnny asked the second he walked in the room.

"I think you're forgetting something." Ash mumbled while spitting her gum into the wrapper and tossing it into a trash bin by the sofa.

"I am?" Johnny asked whilst taking his seat next to her.

"Yep." she said, dangling the two fortune cookies they'd received.

"Oops." he chuckled, "How could I?"

Without answering, Ash handed him one and waited for him to open it.

"Me first?" he asked and she nodded.

Ash sensed he was a bit more relaxed than a few moments ago. It was an almost shift in demeanor and for that, she was grateful. She just wanted him to be relaxed and that would make her plan much easier…

Johnny, the innocent sweetie, smiled lightly as he pulled apart the plastic and removed the moon-shaped pastry from its container. It amazed Ash just how gentle he was in everything he did; fingers dexterous in handling even the smallest things with the utmost care. Gingerly breaking it over her table, he pulled out the paper and his face turned ashen.

"What's it say?" Ash asked curiously.

Johnny cleared his throat before answering, "Eh. Nothin' really. How about you open yours?"

Ash stared at him for a moment; his brown eyes wide and rather frantic and it was obvious he was flustered by the obvious pink tint staining his cheeks and tips of his ears.

"C'mon, what does it say?" she reiterated, not bothering to mask the curiosity in her voice.

"N-Nothing." he chuckled but before he could make up a lame excuse, she pulled the small piece of paper from between his fingers.

What she didn't expect was Johnny to react the way he did.

The gorilla scrambled after the paper and Ash had to flail around so he couldn't grasp it; her short arms waving frantically and his hands chasing her much smaller limbs.

"Johnny! **Stoppit**!" she screeched as her back met the couch and he tumbled over her. Chest lightly pressing into her own as her arms stretched far over her head as much as they could go.

"It's just a stupid fortune! Give it back!" he panicked and Ash couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all.

"What the * _ **hee!**_ * hell has gotten * _ **ha-ha!**_ * into you?" she choked out between bouts of laughter, still keeping the paper away from him the best she could but the friction of his muscular, heaving chest rubbing on her breasts was far too distracting to keep the ruse up. His fingers soon grasped onto the small rectangular strip of paper as he tried to pull it away but not before her eyes caught the words written in faded ink

"...don't be afraid to take a risk for it may bring you great pleasure?" she breathed, smiling lazily at the panicky gorilla hyperventilating above her. Watching his pupils dilate and face to flush further just had her grin widen.

The innuendo was obviously not lost on him and that just made her job _much_ easier…

"Heh-heh-hee…" he chuckled beside himself as he surreptitiously crumbled the paper before tossing it on the coffee table nearby, "See? It's bloody ridiculous."

Ash was silent for a few seconds; taking in their positioning: splayed on her back and him hovering over her, chest resting on her own as his weight pressed lightly atop her own. She was glad Johnny hadn't noticed yet and she was eager to keep it that way.

"I dunno, Johnny..." she whispered his name sultrily, arms reaching up to grasp gingerly at his shirt and the strong anchor of his wide shoulders.

Ash subconsciously bit her lip when she heard him swallowing thickly at her actions.

"I think it's quite telling…" her voice got lowered to a rasp as she pulled languidly at his shirt and fur until he began to close the distance between them of his own accord.

Johnny's mouth only mere inches away; brows slightly furrowed but accepting as she pulled him to lay over top of her. He never really could resist it when she yanked lovingly at the sensitive fur and skin at his neck. Fingers and nails delving into his thick black coat and caressing at the delicate flesh underneath.

Once their lips were close enough to touch, Ash's eyes slipped closed before playfully brushing her mouth over his as if to test the waters. Careful to notice the slight trembling underneath her fingertips but that faded when his hands appeared; one pressed over her hip and the other cupped her face. Part of her rejoicing when Johnny began participating; lips pursing and pressing over hers; his mouth so soft and supple as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Ash was careful not to make any sudden moves to deter him; only parting her mouth further and was pleased when he did the same. Lips parting and rubbing against each other; a slight wetness building up between their mouths as their lip lock became more intense with each passing second. Toes curling within the confines of her boots as he rested more of his weight on her; the comforting sensation of him so close had her holding back a moan. Her fingers unfurling from his neck to caress his face and brush over his ear that adorably twitched at her contact.

The two were like this for a few good minutes before Ash felt particularly brave; flicking out her tongue to swipe at his thick bottom lip.

Johnny pulled half an inch away to break their lip lock with an audible pop; beautiful brown-eyes half mast as he stared down at her.

Ash stared right back, her icy blue irises and plump mouth beckoning him back in and he went dove right for it like a moth to the blazing inferno. She barely hid the moan as he pressed his mouth over hers again; rough, wet tongue slipping over her lips and she parted hers instantly to allow him entry. Body physically aching for him already as she tried desperately to pull him closer to her. Tugging lightly on his ears and he growled lowly in her mouth and if anything, that just made her ten times hotter.

Johnny's tongue flicking lightly at her own; playfulness in which he kissed had her thighs subconsciously squeezing together. For a long time, he explored her mouth and she allowed him to take over the kiss; allotting him plenty of time to relearn her mouth strictly through exploration. To sense him taking charge and risks encouraged her that they were indeed heading on the right track. Soon, she lost herself to the sensation of his mouth, breath, and taste heavy on her tongue. Hands tiring as they grasped so firmly to keep him close to her but she needn't worry for even as her paws grew slack, Johnny stayed in place.

Body warm and taut against her own as their mouths spoke more than words ever could in this moment. Love, fears, desires all echoed in swipes of tongues, caresses of lips, and melding of breath. Ash lost to the sensation; the desire she'd been experiencing for months now was graspable and seemed to be closing into fruition. Her body was aching for him; nails skirting through his short, thick hair on the back of his head and neck. His shudders of pleasure and light moans he kept giving were any indication, this may very well be _the_ night. The night she'd been waiting for in what may as well have been forever…

… _and for that, Ash couldn't be happier…_

Ash didn't bother holding back a soft mewl of approval as his thumb skirted over her hipbone and barely disturbing the fabric of her shirt. It wasn't much, but it was a start in the right direction and Ash was determined to keep it that way.

Delving her paws into his hair to massage his skull and he grumbled sweetly into her mouth. Tongue swiping at her own as his thick fingers ghosted over the hem of her shirt before moving it to tease the soft fur on her belly. Feeling him starting to push boundaries, Ash further lost herself to him; scarcely noticing when her foot moved between his thighs. Legs bare except for her boots and skirt brushing the tips of her knees, she adjusted her bottom half a bit to get more comfortable under his weight.

Yet, when she moved her leg slightly left, she was pleasantly surprised to be met by a warm, solid bulge where there was only once loose denim. Beside herself at feeling his need and her own desires building up to a crescendo, she moved. Blood roaring in her ears, she didn't even think twice before she suggestively caressed her calf against it.

As if electrocuted, Johnny pulled away.

The sudden heat extraction of his lips and body was instant torture.

Icy blue eyes frantic and wide as she stared up at Johnny, who was sitting nearly on the other side of the couch. A frustrated sigh left her throat as she looked over at him in obvious embarrassment and guilt; inwardly punching and lecturing herself for her damn blatancy of her actions. Should have known that acting in such a way was a deliberately bad idea but she did it anyway.

Yet, she was desperate to save face for this was the easily farthest they've been to complete sexual fruition and she was full on ready to deliver some remarks when Johnny spoke out in a blind panic.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" he mumbled, scooting farther away from her and appeared on the verge of a heart attack as he crossed his legs to cover his obvious erection. "I'm so sorry!"

"Wait, Johnny! W-What's wrong?" Ash gasped out; trying to get her hazy, lust-filled mind to calm down for one second to try and figure out just what to do next.

"I **tried** , Ash! I _really_ tried! Believe me, I-I wanted to do this right and try to act a certain way to make you happy, and oh my **God**! This is just a nightmare, I should just lea-"

" **Johnny, STOP IT**!" Ash loudly interrupted his rant. Standing on the couch, walking over to him to pull at his hands he had covering and rubbing at his face; something he did when he was beyond embarrassed, nervous or frustrated.

At first, his hands remained where they were as he tried to block out her vision of him. He knew that she would never be able to pry them away with his superior strength but Ash was patient.

Gently, she caressed the soft black fur that covered the back of his hands and base of his along his fingers with her thumbs and the skirt of her nails; hating how tense his muscles were underneath her fingertips. It took a few moments of gentle affections, but slowly, he allowed her to peel them away from his face; still not releasing her grasp on his hands as she languidly studied his down-turned face.

Eyes were steadfastly hooked to his lap and it looked as if he was gnawing the inside of his cheek. Yet another nervous habit. Cheeks, flat plane of his nose, and tips of his ears aflame and flushed like they had been much of the night but what shook her was just how utterly _sad_ he looked. An expression she hated seeing on him because it did **not** belong there.

 _ **Never**_ _on her sweet, gentle, loving, tender-hearted Johnny._

"Johnny, please _look_ at me." Ash begged, the sound choked when it came out; he didn't immediately obey, but when he did, she swore time stopped.

Tears suddenly rising and sparkling in his big brown eyes damn near shattered her throbbing heart inside her chest.

"I just…I - I don't want to disappoint you…" he whispered brokenly.

"Johnny." she gasped. Those words were none she could have expected from him. From this man who had given her respect, encouragement,and unconditional love - truthfully, nothing she ever really deserved especially considered how much time she'd wasted with her worthless ex.

"What are you _talking_ about?!"Ash couldn't help but chide; angry he could ever fathom such a thing. After all they'd been through; to ultimately find someone like Johnny who'd been a guiding light through the hellish darkness of her break-up and Lance's betrayal. Johnny taught her how to trust again; to let someone in without fear of getting hurt. "…how could you **ever** disappoint me?"

"Ash, I just don't know what the bloody hell I'm _doing_ … I'm terrified that I'm gonna screw it all up. I-I tried to be forward, to give you what you want and need in a relationship; and heck, Mike probably had the best intentions and better advice about this stuff than I could ever figure out but-"

" _Mike?_ " she couldn't help but interrupt with an impromptu chuckle; confusion thick in her voice as she uttered the mouse's name.

"Aw, bugger! I-I know it was a stupid thing to do, but asking someone seemed to be the most logical option at the time." the confused look on Ash's face caused him to explain further, "Look, my father was never one I could talk to about these romantic or sexual things - same goes for my uncles! It would be downright horrific to ask Rosita - she's like my mum….Gunter was never a choice, and Buster? _Ugh_ …I never drummed up the courage for that one…" he completed with an eye-roll.

"...but seriously - _**Mike?**_ " Ash reiterated.

"Well, yeah! He's pretty much the only fella I know in a somewhat steady relationship." Johnny answered with a slight shrug, "Other than Norman of course, but I was never comfortable talking to him - always seemed way too tired to hold a decent conversation when he did come around anyway. So, Mike seemed to be the best choice to get some advice from since he and his girlfriend seem to be very much in love and he said all this stuff works for _her_ so I just thought…"

"...but I'm not her though, am I?"

Johnny went silent for a long time before Ash continued.

"I'm not really into sparkly dresses, fast cars, expensive jewelry or hanging at casinos sipping champagne. Ya know, just in case you haven't noticed...I'm a _tad_ simpler than that."

"I know…" he breathed and the warmth of it skirted over her cheek. "You prefer to just be at home; relaxing, listening or writing music, or playing your guitar until your fingers bleed."

Icy blue eyes scanned his face as he spoke; her chest aching at the tenderness in those hazel eyes as her fingers dug and latched tighter onto his hands.

"Taking rides in my truck out of town where you can see the stars easily. Watching old movies at the cinema and even tearing up at some of those tragic romances even when you think no one notices… _I do_ …"

Ash's cheeks flushing at his implication, Johnny continued.

"How…y-you nibble on your nails when you're nervous. Brush off your clothes when you're trying to avert eye contact. Pull on your quills when you concentrate on writing lyrics to your songs." Johnny spoke softly. Ash released his hand when he suddenly tugged for release, moving it to cradle her face with his warm palm. Pad of his thumb skirted tenderly over her parted mouth and she trembled instantly at his touch. "…Bite your lip when you read."

"Yet, even after practicing and working all day. We come home, feel rather shitty at the end of it all especially when I'm either worried about my dad or something else - you're still there. You don't have to say anything to make me feel better. You just **do** somehow."

"... _Johnny_ …" Ash whimpered out his name; tears threatening to leak from her eyes at the sincerity laced in every single word that was uttered from his mouth.

"Lance is a wanker to have not seen it. A bloody fuckin' idiot to have done that to you Ash…For him to not understand what a beautiful person you are - inside and out…You **never** deserved what he did to you! He's a fool…"

* * *

As he spoke those words; a confession almost of everything he adored about Ash; the tiniest little nuances that wrapped up who she was inside and out - something just clicked in his heart and head.

Johnny's brown eyes scanned languidly over her face as if seeing her for the very first time.

During the long moments in which he took in her stunning physicality, he was silently recalling their relationship and their tireless journey to get here. While tumultuous at times, he wouldn't trade it for the world; dared not change anything that happened in fear it would have ended differently…

It sunk in slowly that this indeed was the same girl he'd first saw over a year ago; the one that seemed to be held back by her overbearing boyfriend and so conflicted about getting chosen over him. The one who was ultimately broken by his betrayal yet amazingly pieced herself together to be even stronger than before. Wrote her own song and proved to the world she had what it took to make it solo - and damn, it was a beautiful thing to witness.

Remembered the first second his eyes fell on her and how they never wanted to divert; how she turned out to be far more than a pretty face and adorable, lazy smile. Strong, resilient like an unmovable willow in hurricane winds; never allowed herself to wallow in her pain for long. Picked herself up by her bootstraps and proved herself to be worthy of any fame she received; showcased herself with a fiery personality and hauntingly powerful voice that chilled him down to his bones every time he heard her sing.

This beautiful girl who let him in; allowed him a backstage pass into her life and amazingly, fell in love with him somewhere in the process. A whirlwind romance that seemed to be as much as a dream as their professional careers once upon a time; as if somehow the stars and planets aligned and fate brought them into this one perfect moment in time to be together.

So many things could have changed it, a butterfly effect of circumstances that shouldn't have happened, but it actually did.

Looking at her now, he felt so foolish to have been afraid about _anything_ at all.

Ash had fully accepted him exactly as he was. Didn't give a shit about his background or the fact his family was essentially a gang of hardened criminals and thieves. Raised and went on countless heists with them; basically a criminal himself by simple association or accessory yet she just shrugged it off in that laid back way. Instantly agreeing to help him locate and hire a good lawyer to defend his father and uncles from harsh persecution. Ash steadfastly a sturdy shoulder to lean on during that lengthy difficult process that would continue for years to come. Yet never once did she question it or think any differently of him or his family and their choices; only a constant rock of support and love he could always count on.

Ash loved, accepted, and supported him through everything already…so why would having sex with her change _any_ of that?

"Johnny?" Ash asked when he realized he'd been quiet for quite some time.

Eyes clearing a bit, he looked at her. Icy blue eyes still teary, he quickly swiped his thumb across her misty eyelashes and she leaned deeper into his careful touch. Gently, he smiled; moving to caress her cheek and he chuckled softly at just how warm her flushed cheeks felt against his hand.

"…and perhaps I'm a bit foolish too…" he continued from his earlier dialogue.

"...why would you say that?" she asked, her small brows furrowed in confusion and he gingerly brushed over them with his thumb to smooth them out.

"For too long, I worried about doing this the right way. Perchance there isn't one." Johnny chuckled; staring in her eyes as she awaited him to speak further.

It was obvious that there really was no right way to go about this - to get over this fear of intimacy or the constant doubts lingering in some sensation of his own incompetence. He'd been through it all and yes, his demure nature was perhaps his greatest hurtle, but damn, he wanted this - wanted her. Desperately wanted to embrace this relationship they had built on trust, mutual respect, unwavering support, and love and be able to take it to the next level…and now was his chance.

"…or maybe…" he whispered and his body moved of its own accord.

Without allowing any more doubts or insecurities to infiltrate his mind, he abruptly pressed his mouth over hers.

Lips pursing and opening just so slightly and after she got over the shock of the suddenness of his actions, her body reacted almost instantly. Ash grasped onto his green shirt with her small paws; caressing the fabric and yanking at it to bring him as close as humanly possible. Johnny, smiling against her lips, did pretty much the same, reaching for her, clutching at her hip; other hand curved over her lower back to hold her close to him.

For a few stolen minutes, they kissed; soft pops and brushings of mouths meeting over and over again. Lost in the sensation, feel, and taste of each other before Johnny pulled away from the kiss for only a moment to take in Ash's rather bemused face.

"...I think I'll try it _my_ way. Ya know - if that's okay…" he breathed hard against her lips; carefully noticing her icy blue eyes flicked down to his lips.

Without saying a word in response, Ash pulled at the lapels of his leather jacket to bring him closer before roughly pressing her mouth back over his.

Johnny smiled against her lips; eyes still at half-mast as he took her in once more as she kissed him.

Any previous trepidation or fear about whatever was to come tonight had silently drifted away; replaced with love and admiration for this girl who changed his life for the better. There would be no telling what to completely expect or if it would go right, but what was life without a little risk? If neither of them took any, they probably never would have ended up together, yet here they are almost a year later. All Johnny knew for that whatever happened tonight - he was going to embrace it.

With that thought, his eyes slipped closed and he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

* * *

 **Alright. This went on** _ **way**_ **too long but I'm letting you know, the next chapter** **will** **be rated M. You have been warned. ;-p**

 **Also, I think I left it at a good enough place where even if you would rather not read the NSFW stuff that you'll be somewhat satisfied with this ending. :-)**

 **Either way, hope you enjoy.**


	4. Pleasure

**Stay With Me - Chapter 4**

 **Rated: M**

 **Pleasure**

 _Chapter Summary: Johnny is finally willing to physically consummate his and Ash's relationship but it doesn't mean it's going to be easy._

* * *

 **Here we go y'all. Sorry it took a week longer than expected but you can't rush this stuff. ;-p Thanks again for all the support!**

 **Also, be aware, this is M for the reasons of** **graphic** **sexual content. If you don't feel comfortable reading stuff like that, I strongly urge you to stop reading this now. I don't want to be responsible for anyone's loss of innocence or something.**

 **So, in all seriousness, if that offends you whatsoever -** _ **stop reading here.**_

 **If you decide to stick around - I hope you enjoy. ;-)**

* * *

It was an almost immediate difference.

Within seconds, Johnny had utterly transformed before her eyes it seemed.

Suddenly filled with heaps of confidence and assurance as he moved his mouth perfectly over hers and quickly took dominance of their kiss. Large hands a lot more steady and certain as they caressed her eager body in gentle strokes; annoyingly staying in more platonic areas as of right now but Ash could sense it wouldn't be that way for long…

Mouths and lips hungry as they absorbed each other; tongues flicking, exploring, brushing, and the barest hints of sharp canines scraping teasingly along her bottom lip and **damn** \- it felt so _fucking_ good…

Somehow during their intense make-out session, he'd coerced her to lay back and he ended up lying atop her again just like they had been moments prior. Heavy weight of his solid form pressing oh so gingerly atop her much smaller frame; gentleness in every sense of the world whilst he'd handled her so delicately - this only succeeded in getting her even more turned on if that was even a possibility at this point.

Johnny, seemingly encouraged by her wantonness, tilted his head to intensify their kiss and Ash sighed happily against his lips; flicking her tongue out to taste him whilst her fingers tightened in his thick fur. Pleased with the touch, Johnny slipped a finger under her sweatshirt, digit barely tickled her stomach. The sensation of him pushing more boundaries than she believed possible had her holding back an insistent moan that urgently desired to exit her throat.

Ash wanted so badly to begin returning the favor. Remove his jacket and sweater; the insatiable desire to stroke his bare chest or rub her leg over his hardened length again but she dared not risk it just yet.

One wrong move could mean starting from Square One all over again so it was best to allot him plenty of time to get used to having foreplay first. She would rather wait for him to get more comfortable with the idea before taking it farther than Johnny was ready for. She wanted tonight to be about him - to explore and learn to pleasure each others bodies for the first time.

Allow the shy gorilla to take his time - he was a virgin after all and his first time _should_ be slow, wonderful and memorable (even if hers wasn't anything to brag about or scarcely recall). Shivering a bit at the tainted memory of that night, she forcefully shoved the thoughts of Lance aside to the darkest regions of her mind where it belonged. She didn't want to completely blow her libido with thoughts of her disgusting ex after all…

Ash pushed through her blemished past; deciding to focus solely on Johnny's taste, smell, and the sensation of his thick hair as she combed her fingers through the short black locks along his face and back of his heavily-muscled neck; immensely enjoying how it tickled the sensitive nerves between her fingers. Ash absolutely _adored_ his hair. One of her favorite pastimes was just running her hands through it as he slept or pressing her face into his neck to breath him in. She never was much for cuddling when she was with Lance, for more obvious reasons, but with Johnny - it completely changed.

Warmth, gentleness and just how wonderful he felt pressed against her caused Ash to sing a different tune almost instantly after her and Johnny got together.

Johnny suddenly let out a raspy groan against her mouth and she sighed, nipping lightly at his thick lips with the barest hints of teeth. He seemed to enjoy that immensely; wide tongue pushed through her lips to flick teasingly at her own. Penetrating her in this way had Ash lightly moaning to encourage more of this action (preferably down south). Johnny took the bait it seemed; throat rumbling pleasantly against her fingertips whist he began suckling lightly on her small pink tongue before further deepening their intense kiss. She embraced his motions, delving into his fur while trying to yank him closer if that was even doable at this point.

Flinching suddenly when Johnny pulled back; silently mourning his heat when Johnny swiftly sat up and off of her body.

An urgent sense of panic infiltrated her; wondering if she'd done something wrong or pushed him too far or too fast. Mind flitting back in wonder if her body had done something without the brain's knowledge - did she brush a leg over his hardened erection _again_?

Truthfully, it wouldn't surprise her.

Wide blue eyes staring up at Johnny in question and hopes that he would not be second-guessing this decision - to her enormous surprise and relief, Johnny smiled nervously and her eyes widened once again when he maneuvered himself to remove the leather jacket.

"Sorry." he chuckled. Voice deep and slightly raspy and Ash's eyes couldn't help but flick to his bruised, slightly reddened lips. "It's getting a bit warm in here - I'd rather not get all sweaty."

Ash bit her lip, sorely tempted to reply with something mischievous such as _"you're gonna get sweaty with or without it"_ but she valiantly resisted the urge.

Instead she smiled; deciding to act coy while watching him remove his leather jacket with eager eyes. Icy blue irises flickering about his broad chest and shoulders as more and more of the teal and gold lightening bolt sweater was ultimately revealed. Thirstily taking in his thickly muscled chest and biceps flex as he moved to fully extract the jacket from wide shoulders before casually tossing it to the floor.

After watching that glorious display, Ash was wondering/hoping he'd keep going.

Kept eyes steadfast on him to see if he'd peel off the teal sweater too but she wasn't all eager to complain when instead he lowered back down to kiss her again.

* * *

In all honesty, Johnny felt pretty damn good tonight.

Allowing baser instincts to take over for a change instead of being driven by shier propensities. It felt nice to just allow whatever to happen - _happen_. Allotting this bit of spontaneity to rule out his normal calm, shy demeanor and while he was still trying to get used to the idea that this was _really_ happening, he was more excited than anything. He'd been toying with the idea of having sex with Ash for a _**long**_ time and now that it was actually close to ultimate fruition, it was almost like a strange dream.

Tilting his head more to the left, he kissed her firmly; tongue languidly flicking over her own as he lost himself to her. Although her head and a good portion of upper back were covered in sharp spines, the rest of her was _unbelievably_ soft - gorgeous feminine curves beckoning his hands to run along them. Timid mostly as he dared to skirt a finger or two under her shirt to touch her stomach and sides. The short fur there silky smooth; suddenly swallowing back a moan that desperately wanted to escape.

Lower extremities were painfully hard already and it was hard to concentrate on anything else but entirely losing himself to her.

The jacket being gone still hadn't helped much in terms of heat though. The licking of sweat tickling at his forehead and back was getting uncomfortable really fast. Johnny tried his best to ignore it for the most part but it was getting harder as the minutes slowly ticked by. Her small fists bundled into his sweater, the other in his hair as she yanked at his sensitive scalp in attempt to pull him closer. Ash let out a sigh as he bravely caressed her stomach with a surer stroke of his thumb as he teased the hem of her shirt.

A side of him wanted to push farther; glide his hand underneath her dark sweatshirt. Touch her body - her stomach, sides, back…heaving breasts. The hormones that were raging in his system desperately wanting to remove her shirt and the bra underneath but his shyness won out.

In all truth, Johnny still wasn't _completely_ comfortable with the idea that they were really going to have sexual intercourse tonight (or one of the many _…colorful…_ terms Mike had coined).

Perhaps he'd gotten too used to their relationship thus far. Holding hands, kissing, and cuddling without worrying about it going much further. It was easy. To now know what was expected of him; to push through his debilitating shy nature to encourage their blossoming sexual relationship. One hornier part of him was _definitely_ ready (eager even) for the change - the other - not so much.

Still, he pushed forward.

Focusing on this girl who he'd fallen so hard for; his girlfriend of almost a year who'd been his ever-present rock and support in dealing with the competition, career, his father... A constant ear and shoulder to lean or cry on - them having sex was the next natural step in their relationship and he had to be willing to take it lest they remain stagnant forever…

Concentrating on that, Johnny adjusted himself over her. Chest resting comfortably over her own as he tried desperately to ignore the twin mounds that were pressed gingerly against his sternum. His lips firmer and more purposeful as he kissed that impossibly soft mouth. Black bottom lip beckoning him and he suddenly took it between his lips and suckled on it.

Ash had a stellar reaction; pushing her chest up to brush hard against his own; soft groans and moans leaking out had his crotch tighten painfully against its denim prison. Rigid erection begging for attention but he refused to heed it. Desperation leeching through to ease some of the building tension by rubbing it over the cushions for some urgently-needed friction. He reluctantly ignored it.

Johnny feared, at this rate, he'd probably be finished without even taking another single article of clothing off…

Mind of all logical thought immediately halted when he felt Ash's hand abruptly lowering on his body. Paws that were just in his hair and on his neck now trailed purposefully across his collarbones and down his sternum. The barest hints of her fingernails tracing along the curves of his chest. Small paw brushing over so lightly at first he barely noticed it as she went even lower. Teasing his upper stomach with a cool, purposeful hand; his girlfriend grasping lightly to the green cloth and pulling it up a bit to allow the cooler air from her apartment trailing along his stomach.

…and wow, did that cold air feel good…

* * *

Ash's hand was very inconspicuous at first.

Barely teasing the hem of his sweater with the tips of her fingers; blunt nails skirting lightly over the fur covering his firm belly. Johnny tensed at the touch at first but when he made no move to pull away or dissuade her, she happily continued with the exploration of his body. Mouth still over hers and so enthralled with that task that she lost herself to her own.

Memorizing every curve of the muscle covered only by his rather thin sweater. The material soft under her fingertips as she dragged her hand over his body in sure, confident strokes.

Yeah, she'd done this before even without fabric impeding her touch. Those few nights flitting through her mind of where it was much too hot for him to sleep without a shirt (oh, how she loved summer) on one of the many nights they slept together. It wasn't easy for him to deal with how she touched his bare chest before they fell asleep but he allowed it nonetheless even if his skin prickled and tensed at times. Still so uncertain and nervous about how she would so intimately touch him, it was amazing that he allowed it even if he would gently coerce her to sleep by gently brushing his large fingers over her covered hip or shoulder…

Ash hated to admit how well his plan generally worked.

While touching him now, it felt so much more sensual for she was certain to caress him more firmly; to learn every inch of his body strictly through touch. Revel in the knowledge that tonight was indeed different from all those previous instances. Tonight, they would make love for the first time and the anticipation for the upcoming intercourse was causing her legs to squeeze together to sate some of her insatiable arousal. She desperately wanted to move faster; body already physically aching for him but knew baby steps were necessary.

All Ash knew that to proceed, she needed to get his shirt off first - that should be too difficult for him - would it?.

Being sure to lure him into a false sense of security, Ash flicked her tongue out to taste his lips. He was still busy nibbling on her lower lip as she coerced him to kiss her deeper. Own mouth moving to grab his plump bottom lip between hers. Johnny groaned at the action before tilting his head and deepening their intense lip lock. Sloppy, opened mouth kisses; their tongues battling for dominance and when Johnny suddenly growled in her mouth, Ash knew now was a good time to make her move.

Lips swiftly parting with a wet pop, Ash pulled away from the kiss for only a moment; eyes gazing into his own confused stare. She flushed when she witnessed the lust in those normally calm gaze and not gonna lie, it had her squeezing her legs together tighter in rampant anticipation of what indeed was to come. Instead of latching onto it, she moved one of her hands to caress at his cheek; other one languidly pulling up his sweater to let him know exactly what she wanted…desperately _needed._

Johnny's eyes suddenly seemed to clear up (even widen) and she worried she may have moved too fast but instead, she kept her eyes on his for a moment before flicking down to his shirt and back up to him. As if perhaps asking for permission or even a "please". There was vast uncertainty in his face but Ash was more determined than ever to convince him otherwise.

Lightly, she pressed at his chest.

Getting the hint, Johnny lifted off of her to give her enough leverage to partially sit up where he still lay partly over her. Once doing so, she reached over again to play with the yellow, green and white hem of his lightening bolt sweater. The fabric soft underneath her fingertips whilst she looked up at him with blue eyes half-mast and black bottom lip clenched between white teeth. Eyes and expression doing all of the asking rather than her straight up begging for permission - which she hoped it wouldn't come to.

Ash was never one to beg, but tonight, she felt tempted to make an exception.

Johnny suddenly bit his lip as well. So unsure with this decision and his obvious hesitation; lip gnawing between his teeth and Ash desperately wanted to press her mouth back over his. Eagerly wanting to taste him again but she resisted. The debilitating shyness was leaking throughout his entire persona in this very moment. Cheeks flushed bright burgundy, even the top of his cute round ears turned slightly pink.

Ash wanted to verbally reassure him; forget about removing it just to kiss him again in hopes to try again in a few more minutes but another side of her knew he needed a little push. If not, they'd never get anywhere tonight - so Ash decided to take some initiative. Bravely, she completely pulled herself out from underneath him much to his chagrin by the slight pout that developed on his face. Ash smiled at him, caressing a quick paw to swipe across his face while standing up to her feet and Johnny watched on curiously.

* * *

Johnny wasn't exactly sure what Ash had in mind as she stood to her feet.

Timid yet excited onto what exactly she had planned, brown eyes watched her closely for any hint to give it away. It was obvious she wanted him to remove his shirt but Johnny was still hesitant; worried this was perhaps moving to fast and he began to showcase doubts he adamantly tried to control this far. Ash didn't say anything for a few moments even as she moved to lightly touch his face with her hand and brushed her cold nose over his in a gesture of what had to be reassurance.

Johnny nudged her back; still a bit confused by this latest development but it was all made clear when she suddenly spoke up for what seemed like the first time tonight.

"Sit down." the command was gentle; re-brushing a tender hand over his brow than down his cheek as if to appease any fears he already displayed many a time tonight.

Johnny's brown eyes flicked rapidly over her face for any indication of deception or teasing in her tone or face but there was none. He swallowed a sudden lump and maneuvered to sit down on the couch. Curiously, he watched her and waited for any sudden moves and he didn't have to wait long.

Ash looked uncertain for a few seconds before that expression was completely vanquished; replaced with calm assurance as she approached his seated form. Johnny watched her; eyes trailing over her face for any indication onto what exactly the porcupine had planned but she was careful not to give anything away. Instead, she closed the distance calmly and assuredly. Hesitant about her plan at first, she pushed through her doubts and stood in front of him; one leg between his own, the other to his side. His height still having her look up at him if only slightly.

Without further words, she yanked at his sweater in order to pull him down; mouth pressing over his again. Gentle in its coercing to keep him calm, cool, and collected even if inside he was a rather unsightly mess of nerves and dubiety.

Desperate to calm those fears, she kissed him deeply and lovingly. Hands moving to caress his cheeks; pads of her fingers and nails scraping gently through the soft fur and coming to cup his face, sides of her index fingers brushing along the back of his ears. Slowly and methodically, her hands continued to lower, over his jaw, down his neck, across the expanse of his shoulders before they came to rest near his heart.

Both hands of hers were gently fisted in the teal cloth. Johnny's heart beating frantically from underneath her palms and she was eager to quell its erratic rhythm. Pulling away from his mouth, she began languidly kissing down the expanse of his face; following the same path her hands had taken moments earlier. Mouth slow and purposeful as she kissed his mouth, cheeks, chin, throat, collarbones and finally his sternum; his much more calm heartbeat thudding against her soothing lips.

Now much more at ease, she gingerly pulled up his shirt, halting it only after revealing a few inches of his stomach; awaiting his permission before she dared go further.

Johnny stared down at her for a long time, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he ultimately made up his mind. Barest hints of a smile pulling at the edges of his mouth before he gave her a terse nod of approval.

Ash smiled. Johnny swallowed back his own erratic doubts and watched as she began to lift his shirt up until most of his chest was exposed to her eyes and the cool air of her apartment. Her short arms couldn't pull it off all the way so he helped her in that regard; grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it unceremoniously over his head in one swift motion. Once his arms were free of the sleeves, he refused to look at her before tossing it atop his discarded jacket.

If Ash had noticed him not meeting her gaze, she didn't say a word.

* * *

Ash's breath was short and fast as she stared at his heaving bare chest. Much like his face, feet, and hands, there was gray skin surrounded by fur, his pectorals and a good amount of his abdomen was in high contrast to the dark, thick fur. Her hand was not at all timid as she pressed it onto his chest before moving in to kiss him again.

Johnny happily accepted the distraction.

Ash's legs began tiring and she was so tempted to sit atop his lap but seeing the state he was already in; she feared them rubbing nether regions together was a bit too soon and he'd rightfully freak out or even finish before they got anywhere tonight.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ash saw her salvation - two thick couch pillows.

The gorilla stared on curiously as Ash broke their kiss and bounded away from him, grabbed the pillows from the other end of the couch before returning to his side. He didn't have to speak a word; the confusion was steadfast on his face but as soon as she placed them upon his lap and obvious erection, he was answered.

Ash more than happily plopped down on the cushions and smirked when Johnny gasped at the sudden movement.

Damn, he probably was _really_ sensitive right now.

Oops.

Careful to keep his mind occupied her, she grasped his face and pulled him down slightly to meet her lips. More than pleased when he eagerly returned her affections; earlier confidence leeching forth through his mouth and hands firm upon her hips.

Ash moaned against his mouth; lips were so incredibly warm and soft beneath her own. Hands were gentle, tenderly stroking his fur surrounding the bare skin of his chest at first before they began moving inward. Ash being very painstakingly slow about her movements when she finally moved in to touch at his bare, heated flesh. Paw moved to caress a trembling pectoral and she slyly rubbed a thumb over his hardening nipple. The very first prickles of his skin against her fingers only lasted a moment before growing used to her languid touch - even accepting it in some aspects.

Johnny would have paid more attention to the affection she bestowed on his chest had he steadfastly been trying to ignore the hard pressure of her sitting atop his lap even if a couple pillows (not to mention his jeans and her skirt) still separated them. Perhaps it was the barest hints of friction finally pressed atop his distressingly hard erection that was just so damn distracting.

Still, he was determined to make this last; pushing through his own insecurities, he grasped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Deepening the kiss and allowing a few fingers to delve underneath her skirt to play with the soft fur on her tummy. Fingertips careful as they moved about her sides and lower back with the barest hints of trepidation; the need and desire to go farther but still holding himself back.

Ash must have sensed his desires when she suddenly pulled away from the kiss, breaths fast and shallow as she stared up at him.

"If you wanted my shirt off too, you should have just asked." Ash whispered and Johnny's face grew three dark shades of red. She just chuckled, leaning forward for a moment to kiss his sternum and his skin shivered under her lip's ministrations.

"..." Johnny remained silent but it spoke volumes. The slight apprehension in how he touched the hem of her shirt and hands shaking as he did so.

Ash's gentle kisses ebbed to a stop, mouth brushing over his firm pectoral once more before she stared up at him; reaching up to smooth the furrowing of his brow ridges. She wanted to calm him. To let him know it was okay.

"If you don't want me to…ya know, it's alright, Johnny." she shrugged, a bit disappointed but desperately wanting to be patient and just allow it to occur naturally and on his terms. "I really don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."

"...I-I never said I _didn't_ …" Johnny muttered, one hand scratching at the back of his head and how embarrassed he sounded when the words left his throat had her heart leaping in her chest.

"You never said that you did either." Ash couldn't help but tease him; fingernails languidly scraping over his bare chest.

Johnny's lips went into a pout and Ash downright giggled at the look.

Ash watched him for a long time.

A look of quiet contemplation etched into his brows and gentle brown eyes as they scanned over her face before lowering slightly down her body and she shivered at his heavy gaze. She swallowed back a sudden lump that clogged her throat when his hands moved back to her sides. His large fingers grasping the hem of her dark sweatshirt; a flash of uncertainty filled his eyes and Ash was adamant to put a stop to it. Immediately, she placed her small palms over the back of his hands; gently smoothing the soft fur lining them. Ash was gentle as she coerced him to lift up the hem further; farther and rather til it reached the bottom of her ribcage where he stopped.

Johnny stared at her for awhile, his face adorably flushed.

She was careful; fingers gingerly scraping over the back of his hand to calmly reassure him that indeed it was okay. He swallowed thickly before she felt his hands began moving again but once they made it to just right underneath her breasts - she was the one to stop him this time.

Ash saw the worried look that infiltrated his face but she just smiled and pulled the shirt above her head and maneuvered it easily around her quills.

"Not easy for a first timer. It's best I did it so my shirt doesn't get ruined...and I really like this shirt" Ash said as way of explanation, a slight chuckle leaking through but she noticed he wasn't paying much attention. Biting her lip upon the realization that he was blatantly staring at her chest; black bra still on but more exposed than she'd _ever_ been to him before. It didn't help that her arms were close to her chest making a bit more cleavage than was probably necessary but she didn't care - and by the look of it, Johnny hardly minded either.

Finally aware of what he was doing, Johnny suddenly tensed; eyes lifting back up to hers and if it was at all possible, his face flushed an even deeper red.

"Sorry…" he muttered but she just smiled, leaning up to kiss his agape mouth, which trembled under her own.

"You have no reason to be." she whispered against his lips.

"...B-But staring is rude." he sounded like a disciplined child and her smile widened.

"I stare at _your_ chest all the time…" Ash was tempted to mention staring down further south too but she held her tongue.

"...That's different." he tried to argue but Ash shut him up with another open-mouthed kiss.

"Don't forget, I **am** your girlfriend, Johnny - you're allowed to look _all_ you want…you know, and I **really** like it when you do." she whispered; causing Johnny to blush so hard that the tips of his ears flushed.

Bashfully, his face lowered a bit even as his eyes remained steadfast on hers. Ash reassured him with a hand stroking his cheek. Seemingly given permission from his girlfriend, his eyes slowly gravitated to her chest again.

"You can…touch me… if you want." Ash spoke steadily; fingers tenderly stroking his hands to calm the slight tremors he began to have again. The weight of his eyes heavy, Ash found herself breathing deeper - even pushing her breasts out slightly to give him more of an eager invitation.

"I know." Johnny chuckled but there was no mirth there; he was nervous but Ash saw the determination flash in his eyes so she decided to be patient and allow him to take his time even if she was physically aching to feel those hands on her body. All of a sudden, he moved, hands gently clasping on her bare lower back. He had pulled her forward to rest fully on his bare chest.

Ash gasped at the suddenness but melted, resting her nose in the concave of his neck; her breath shallow and soft as it brushed against his fur.

"Johnny…" she breathed, her heart hammering when he began nuzzling her; bare face rubbing ever so gently across her forehead. Ash couldn't help but grasp at the fur of his shoulders; legs trembling sightly as she lost herself to his ministrations. Basking in the utter tenderness in which he nuzzled his face on her own. Ash froze when he lowered to press his nose into the curve of her jaw. Damp, hot breath running across the expanse of her chest causing her to tremble and collapse further against him.

* * *

Johnny swallowed thickly; the scent of her arousal cloying thick in his nose; taste of her sweet mouth potent on his tongue as he tried to relax his breathing. His testicles tightening painfully with how she was pressed against him; tiny bare body underneath his hands; chest pressing on his own. Desperate to keep his stimulation in check, he buried his face in her throat. Shivering slightly when she suddenly whispered his name against his skin.

Ash's chest heaved, soft breaths skirting over his neck and he feared he may completely lose control.

"Ash…" he whispered back after a long moment; her small paws were gentle and comforting as she ran them across the expanse of his shoulders before moving to wrap them over as much of her neck as she possible could.

Johnny's large hands were a lot steadier than he could have pictured as he skirted them over the expanse of her dainty body; fur on her lower back silky smooth as he stroked her. Savoring the sensation of her body so wanton and responsive. Nose delving over her neck and delicate collarbone, the heat of her rising breasts right next to his mouth. The soft dome of fur and flesh that was lifting over the bra brushing slightly over his chin. Body naturally reacting the way you might think. The temptation to bury his face between those twin mounds was so great that his hands began to tremble where they rested on the center of her back; bra strap teasing his hairy knuckles.

A sudden burst of adrenaline hit him and without really noticing his hands moving, he touched it; the velvet fabric felt rough compared to the smooth silkiness of her skin. A desire to remove it befell over him and before he knew it, he had pulled away to look at her.

Ash eagerly returned his gaze; lip still wedged between her teeth as she stared up into his eyes with absolutely no hesitation.

The wanton desire and lust etched into every inch of her icy blue eyes had him making up his mind for him. Ignoring all of the warning bells and doubts blaring in his head, he moved; hands wildly unsteady as he grasped at the back of her bra. Peering over her shoulder a bit to see what he was doing, he gently undid the three small clasps; taking much longer than he intended but Ash didn't say anything; only resting her head on his chest as he worked.

* * *

Within moments, the bra was successfully undone and Ash pushed herself off his chest to look at him. The bra still rested mostly in place even if it was loose; effectively still covering her up as she pulled back to stare at him. More to make sure there was no more hesitation on his part but the nervousness that was just there seemed to be vanquished for now. Ash awaited a further movement from him but there wasn't one, his hands deciding to rest upon the small of her back.

"Do you…want me to take it off?" Ash teased, knowing he was the only to undo it in the first place, but teasing him was just _way_ too much fun.

The confusion that filtered across his expression had him holding back a giggle. Johnny seemingly got the joke moments later for he smiled before muttering out a soft, "Yeah…if you want to…" the blush staining his cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

Ash chuckled; that was the Johnny she knew and loved.

Without responding verbally, Ash slowly pulled down the straps. Icy blue eyes eagerly watching Johnny's every move as she did so. A fire alighting in his eyes as they lowered to the movement of her removing the straps. Seeing she had his full attention, Ash was teasingly slow as she went about pulling the cups away from her chest. With a slight flick of the wrist, Ash tossed the bra to the floor; fully exposing her breasts to him for the very first time.

Johnny's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he became all too aware of the reality he was confronting.

As if shocked, his eyes lifted to hers but she just gave him a calm smile. Reaching forth to rub a small paw across his muscular heaving chest; giving careful attention to caress the spot above his pounding heart. That seemed to work for a moment so she moved her hands to lay atop his that were now on her sides. She felt him shivering and knew immediately he was incredibly nervous; apprehension obvious from the tremors currently paralyzing his hands.

It was obvious he wanted to touch her but was terrified to.

Ash was gentle in her coercion. Paws sliding delicately upon the backs of his hands, caressing his tense muscles as she gingerly guided them on her body. Johnny's eyes never left hers; hoping her calm demeanor was encouraging. So far, it seemed to be working. The trembling in his hands soon lessened; more confident strokes following. She dared not break this moment by speaking, so instead, she gingerly encouraged his hands to firmly caress her body; back, sides, and belly. His large hands dwarfing her form but the sensation of them on her was slowly driving her to the brink of insanity in the best way. His bare skin skirting lightly over her fur; the small nerves trembling underneath the steady hold.

Slowly, his hands began to move more of their own accord; resting along her ribcage and he flinched for a second when the sides of his fingers gently brushed along the undersides of her breasts and she couldn't help the moan that slipped out of its own accord.

* * *

Johnny froze. Seeing her breasts was one thing - touching them was another ballgame entirely.

Now that he barely brushed the underside of one of her breasts; he was astonished at their immediate give and if at all possible, the fur that covered her small twin mounds was even softer than the rest of her body. Johnny was forced to adjust slightly in his seat, Ash allowing him a big of leeway as he tried to ignore his throbbing erection pushing up painfully against the fly of his jeans.

 _This was not good…_

His mind was already swimming in an ocean of lust and clouded with the knowledge that he may not even last two seconds of actual intercourse. If it was this difficult and arousing to barely see or caress her breasts, how the hell was he going to go all the way with her without totally embarrassing himself?

If Ash knew of his inner turmoil, she said and did nothing. Only waited patiently as he sat there staring at her naked chest and willed his hands to either go for it or back off. There really was no more in-between.

Johnny swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and forced himself to look at her face.

Ash seemed surprised at the re-appearance of his eyes but only smiled pleasantly; patiently and it hit Johnny how absurd he was being in all of this.

This was Ash; the same Ash as she'd always been, she hadn't changed in these last few moments. She was still the same understanding, loving girlfriend and probably knew/accepted that none of what was going to occur tonight would be perfect, but she didn't care. Pushing his doubtful intuitions to the side, he allowed a deep breath to fill his lungs before his hands moved of their own accord. His palms lifting off her body for a moment and he carefully noticed the slight panic in her eyes; fear he may be changing his mind but he put to rest all of those doubts when he pressed his palms to rest on both of her ridiculously soft breasts.

The twin mounds dwarfed by his huge hands but he could care less; touching and worshiping them so delicately. Thumbs brushing against the grain of the fur and Ash mewled at the shivers it caused her; them only increasing as he ran over the dark, dusty brown nipples. His ministrations causing them to instantly pebble and peak into hardened nubs.

For long moments, Johnny just touched them, learning this intimate part of her body strictly through the smooth pads of his fingers. Marveling at their softness and slight weight in his massive palms. Throat dry as he continued to caress her ever so gently. Curbing a sudden desire to lean forward and kiss those beckoning peaks; to experience the almost surreal softness against his face and mouth. Suddenly flinched when Ash caressed the back of her fingers across his cheek; causing his eyes to meet hers and the desires laid out so wantonly in her icy pools of blue.

 _She wanted it just as badly as he did…_

Any second-guessing left him in this moment as he lowered his face to her chest.

* * *

Ash let out a soft gasp as his mouth suddenly lowered.

Soft lips moving over her collarbone; gentle kissed trailing lower and lower until he timidly kissed the top domes of her breasts. Their size difference more apparent now than ever as he slowly began trailing his mouth over her small chest. His lips working their way across each delicate breast; showering them both with tender loving care; pursing and pressing sweet kisses along the entire surface area of her trembling skin. She couldn't stop the mewl that left her mouth when he cautiously pulled a nipple between his lips; lapping and lethargically circling it with his wet tongue before suckling ever so gently before doing the same to the other one.

Her finger's dug and yanked at his fur as she pushed her chest further against his face.

Johnny chuckled at her sexual abandon; his breath scattering across her chest, causing her skin to shiver at the heat that escaped his mouth. Who would have thought having his mouth on her breasts would feel **so** unbelievably good? She held back another moan as he continued his exploration; spattering her heaving chest with the barest hints of his lips and tongue. Mouth ridiculously talented as it moved the small expanse of her chest; lips gentle and slightly wet as they memorized every square centimeter.

Ash focused solely on his tender touch, she found herself grinding her hips onto the pillows; desperately creating friction against her clit. She could not recall a moment of which she had been more turned on; she wanted him so terribly bad and this was happening painfully slow. Ash moaned at the appearance of his hands on her arms, gliding along until they came to rest upon her shoulders for her to stay still and give himself more control and stability as he continued to worship her breasts with gentle kisses and swipes of his tongue over her nipples.

Icy blue eyes heavily-lidded when she saw his thumb resting on her shoulder; oh so close to her mouth and an idea to drive him crazy as much as she was driving her suddenly came to mind. She bit her lip before tilting her chin toward his thumb; her small pink tongue flicking out to caress the tip of that digit. Johnny was so lost in his own task he didn't even flinch at her titillating action. Ash ran the tip of her tongue over his skin and short, smooth nail; sensing the warmth of her mouth, it scooted a bit closer and she smiled before pulling the tip into her mouth.

Johnny flinched for only a second; groaning at her sudden act but didn't deter her in the least.

Ash took complete advantage, sucking on his thick, long finger like he was doing to her nipples. Rolling her tongue around the tip of it and using the barest hints of teeth to tease him; the sensual nature of their actions and what doing it had her mind drifting to an action similar but on a different part of his body. The very inkling of what to come tonight had her groaning and rubbing herself harder against the pillows until it all became far too much for her to take much more…

… _she needed him and she needed him_ _ **now**_ _…_

"Oh, Johnny…" she growled out, pulling away from his finger with a heady moan.

The gorilla's eyes were half-mast as they stared back at her but she ignored it; abruptly pushing forward and kissing him hard. Sloppy wet opened-mouth kisses as they lost themselves to their sudden lust. Her small paws digging and pulling at his fur as she yanked him as close as possible to her; breasts flattening against his collarbone as they made-out. She wrenched at his fur and Johnny's hands eagerly pulled her closer; firm and steady on her back as they lost themselves to lips, tongues and the barest hints of teeth.

Desires becoming far too great, Ash suddenly found herself pulling away from the kiss with a wet pop; a small string of saliva connecting their mouths and Ash's hand sensually trailed down his bare chest. Fingernails languid in their motions as she followed the treasure trail down to his bellybutton and skirted around the divot.

Johnny watched her; anxiously staring at her every motion. Before he could ask what she was doing, Ash stood to her wobbly legs and in one confident motion, unzipped her skirt at the hip and allowed it to fall and puddle stop his lap. Brown eyes widened comically as he couldn't help but stare down to where Ash only now remained in her plain dark gray cotton panties. He stared at her near nakedness for a good twenty seconds before his widened eyes gravitated back to her own lust-filled gaze.

Ash's black bottom lip wedged sexily between her white teeth as she smiled sensually at him.

All Johnny could really hear was a roaring thunder in his ears from all the blood rushing throughout his body; a cold sweat breaking out over his lower back and forehead as he came to grips with what was happening. The potent scent of her obvious arousal was now stronger and his own body's natural instincts to heed it had become almost too much for him to ignore any longer.

Noticing his lack of movement or voice, Ash moved.

More of her teasing nature coming out as her paws found their way to his face again; cradling that adorable expression between her hands. She squished his cheeks for only a second before she kissed him. Soft, gentle calming brushes of lips she showered over the expanse of his mouth. Johnny melted into her touch, his hands coming to rest on her sides and she was surprised when they moved up to caress her ribs; thumbs calmly stroking the underside of her tender breasts.

Ash moaned into his mouth, encouraging him further.

Johnny took the bait, hands barely hesitating before his hands lowered to her hips. The barest hint of a shiver as they descended down her legs; back up again to push against the grain of her short fur and she moaned eagerly into his mouth. Ash sensed him wanting to caress the new skin that was exposed to him - desperately wanting him to cup her ass.

"Hey," she breathed against his lips once she broke the kiss and he grumbled nonsensically in response, "It's no fun if I'm the only one in my underwear." she whispered; breath heated against his skin as she spoke.

Johnny swallowed thickly; closed eyes tightening at her implications.

Without any sort of warning, Ash had tossed the two pillows aside and Johnny watched in trepidation as she lowered herself to sit on his thighs; enough away from his throbbing erection but he still felt the heat from her body oh so close to it.

* * *

Ash blatantly stared down between his legs at the obvious bulge straining against his pants.

Poor guy had been dealing with a hardened erection vigorously pushing against the fly of his jeans since they started kissing who knows how long ago. All she knew now was it looked damn uncomfortable, even painful, and she was adamant he wanted to relieve some of that pressure...and she did too.

Sparing a glance at him, Johnny seemed rather demure, shy or embarrassed at the state of his body but she was quick to reassure him it was okay - normal. Paw reached forward to caress at his chest and his skin shivered underneath her touch. Slow and methodically running her fingernails into his fur before her mouth pressed a tender kiss to the center of his stomach right above his naval. She rubbed her face against the warm skin and fur, loving how he trembled from her touch; she could easily sense him holding back from pushing more boundaries.

Ash couldn't wait to tear down that wall.

A part of her looking for permission, another wanted to just see his face when she decided to move. She looked up at him; being sure to keep her hands visible and slow as she dragged her hands downward. Trailing over every curve and bulge of hardened muscle her hand met on the way down until her fingertips touched the top of his light wash jeans. She watched in silence as his eyes widened; glued to her every action and she could practically heart his heart pounding frantically in his heaving chest.

"Can I?" Ash suddenly asked, Johnny's eyes gravitating to hers. She easily saw the mixture of uncertainty and lust lacing those beautiful brown eyes. A fire that had been steadily building since this night began was now a ranging inferno and the sight of it had her urgently needing to heed its call.

* * *

Johnny stared down at her; cheeks burning at her indication and the sheer fact that she was about to see him completely naked for the first time. It was a daunting question she was asking but he knew that backing out now wasn't even an option. They could only go forward from here and he wanted her so badly that before he even fully realized his options, he nodded.

"Yeah…" he muttered out a verbal reply and Ash gave him a reassuring grin. Her own cheeks were slightly pink and it was so genuine and she was just so beautiful that he could scarcely breathe.

Ash's eyes lowered to his erection straining against his pants; the embarrassment slowly leaving and anticipation taking its place as she moved her hand. Small paw lifting and he couldn't stop the gasp when she placed her hand over his throbbing manhood.

"Ugh…" he growled out at the sudden pressure of her hand. He noticed her ears twitching at the noise he made and how she bit her lip as she began to explore him through the denim. Fingers slow and methodical as they languidly caressed his hard bulge; following the shape and girth of it with presses of her fingers. Johnny closed his eyes; teeth clenched as he tried his damnedest not to finish right there and then. Just the barest hints of her touching the most intimate part of his body was almost too much for him to take.

Mercifully, Ash pulled away just in time.

Johnny sighed but it was short lived when Ash suddenly unbuckled his belt. The leather ends falling against his pelvis as she began to unbutton and unzip his trousers. Tongue frozen to the bottom of his mouth, he wanted to tell her to wait, to slow down but it was far too late.

* * *

If Johnny noticed her own hands trembling, he didn't say a word; not exactly sure why she was so nervous now but this was a big step in their relationship. She'd never seen him naked and now she was about to reveal the most private part of him. Sure, she was more excited than anxious, but it still made her paws tremble nonetheless.

Once she'd unloosened his belt and was able to open the fly of his jeans, she felt her face flush at the defined shape of him straining against the front of his plain dark green boxers. Seeing that part of him now only covered by a paper-thin material, she was suddenly filled with unbridled eagerness. How easy it would be to just pull down this last article of clothing - to get her very first look at him - but she resisted.

Instead, she stood up, stepping aside his legs so he could remove his jeans fully.

Johnny seemed almost relieved when she didn't remove his underwear. Even gave him a moment to kick off his shoes and pull off his socks before his jeans joined them in a haphazard pile on her wooden floor.

Ash took the hint, removing her own boots and short socks to join the pile. When she turned back to look at him, he was biting his lip. Still so damn shy even as they both only had their underwear left on. If anyone was more surprised, it was her when Johnny suddenly reached for her and pulling her back over to him. She stood in front of him; curious on what his next plan was when suddenly, his mouth pressed atop hers again.

Lips soft and sweet as he kissed her. Ash mumbled sweetly into his mouth as his hands caressed her body. Along her shoulders, breasts, and lower back before coming to rest atop her hips. His thumbs moving of their own accord to finger the cotton material of her panties until they gently hooked into the material around her hips.

Ash smiled into his lips, legs trembling when she broke the kiss to lower herself to sit atop his lap. Only a hint of hesitation before she rolled her hips forward to rub herself over top of his throbbing erection straining and tenting the fabric of his loose boxers. She moaned the very instant she felt the curve of his rigid penis rubbing over her damp slit and swollen clit. Basically dry humping him and even through clothes, it felt absolutely incredible so much so she let a guttural moan. Felt every single curve and vein along his thick rock-hard erection even if they were still separated by two thin layers of fabric.

Johnny gasped, body trembling instantly the second she did so. Yet, he made no move to deter her; only meeting her eyes in barely concealed shock. No doubt he felt how wet she was; her arousal more than obvious as she leisurely rubbed herself over the entire length of underside of his cock. The barest hints of sexual relief cascading over her body as she rubbed her clit over what had to be the swollen head of his penis. Ash let out a soft moan, causing Johnny to gasp before a raspy growl left his throat.

Surprised at the noise, Ash looked at his face.

Barely concealed lust filled his eyes and his hands suddenly reappeared on her hips to halt her movements. She stared back and let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding when his fingers began moving over her last remaining garment. She froze as his fingers suddenly slipped underneath the cloth to smooth among her lower back and began lowering to help remove it when she suddenly spoke.

"Wait…" Ash breathed out in a raspy whisper. Johnny's fingers halted yet remained partially hooked into the hem of her panties. The elastic stretching around the welcomed intrusion of his fingers.

Both of their breath short and quick as they looked deeply into each others eyes.

"What is it, Love?" he asked, the lack of embarrassment or uncertainty in his voice did not go unnoticed by her.

"…I - I want you on top of me…" Ash replied, biting her lip and chuckling lightly when she heard him swallow thickly at her words.

… _ **to be continued.**_

* * *

 **Yes, I'm well aware that I'm a terribly cruel person but I have to cut this off til the next (and last) chapter. Hopefully it won't take me that long but believe me, it'll be worth the wait. ;-p**


	5. Climax

**Stay With Me - Chapter 5**

 **Rated: M**

 **Climax**

 _Chapter Summary: After eleven months of dating, Johnny and Ash finally consummate their relationship - in other words, Johnny ain't a virgin anymore and Ash couldn't be happier._

* * *

 **Ugh….this chapter took for freakin' EVER y'all. So happy it's done! *whew* Also, it turned out to be a lot longer than I originally planned. Sorry/You're very welcome - it's crazy lengthy, so be prepared for a lot of reading. ;-p**

 **Wow. All I can say is Wow - and THANK YOU! I** **cannot** **believe the support I got for this little smutty story; frankly, it's astonishing. Thank you for all of the lovely comments, faves, kudos, follows, etc. You guys are AMAZING! Hope you'll stick around to see what else I have planned for these two crazy kids in love….which probably means more smut later on lol.**

 **Love y'all and thanks again! xoxoxo**

* * *

"What is it, Love?" Johnny asked, the lack of embarrassment or uncertainty in his voice did not go unnoticed by her.

"… _I - I want you on top of me…_ " Ash replied, biting her lip and chuckling lightly when she heard him swallow thickly at her words. Her tummy feeling unbelievably warm at the prospects of what was about to occur; sultry smile creeping upon her lips at seeing his face flushing further when it became all too obvious about exactly what she was asking of him.

"...W-What?" Johnny stuttered out, the barest hints of nervousness etched into his sweet uttering and Ash was all the more determined to calm those fears.

Eager to put those nerves and doubts he was still fighting to rest for good; wanted him _so_ bad and the sooner she was able to calm him - the better it would be for both parties involved. Ash found being a bit forward and teasing had worked wonders already so she made sure to keep at it.

"...you heard me." Ash chuckled, voice thick with teasing as she pulled herself to her shaky feet to be eye level with him.

Tiny fingers lifting to skirt over his handsome face. Furry digits skidding along the borders of skin and pelt with the barest hints of trepidation. The texture of his skin smooth and firm under the tips of her fingers as she refused to break eye contact. Kind, bright, and beautiful chestnut eyes stared right back; scanning curiously over her face as if wondering what her next move was to be.

Ash dared not keep Johnny waiting long.

Light sigh left her throat just milliseconds before her lips found her way to his again; the nearly gravitational pull she heeded in an instant as she smushed their lips together. Soft and coaxing as she kissed his mouth; simple, almost chaste kisses over the entire expanse of his wide lips. Easing him into the sensation of intimacy and more foreplay which already far exceeded her expectations. Anxious to get to the actual intercourse fairly quickly, she still wanted to make this all about him.

This was the night he would be losing his virginity and Ash was determined to make it very slow, loving, and memorable - something to look back on with happiness… _unlike her own_.

Plunging those thoughts into the abyss where they belonged, she continued to slowly ease into the more physical aspect by soft kisses and gentle strokes. Soon enough, they would be removing the final pieces of clothing that separated them and finally make it to the point where he would be pushing inside of her. Her thighs subconsciously clenching at the thought, panties already soaked and uncomfortable as they stuck to her groin; she wanted nothing more than to take them off.

…Ash was certain they would be at that point _very_ soon…

* * *

Johnny was not as certain.

The second those words left her mouth, he'd been more in shock; astounded at how quickly this was all happening. Cursing himself for not being better prepared and wishing he could even ask Mike more questions now. Taking a few breaths, Johnny calmed himself - reminding him to place all of his focus about her.

 _His amazing girlfriend._

 **Ash** \- the one who held his heart in her tiny paws from day one.

Lost endlessly in her icy blue eyes and teasing smirk. A touch so unbelievably soft whenever she touched him in any capacity. From the barest hints of her fingertips dragging down his face before she kissed him or those more firmer holds as she held his hand and pressed her head against his side; slight, comforting weight when she curled atop his chest as they slept. Voice chilled him to the bone in the best way and set his heart and body aflame every single time he saw her perform, enter a room, or something as simple as bestowing upon him a smile that was meant for his eyes only.

So hopelessly enthralled and infatuated with every single part of her - _and now they were about to have sex._

Be as close as two beings could possibly be to each other; bodies joining in carnal knowledge, souls intertwining in this incredible act of absolute intimacy. To finally run past that mark that started over eleven months ago when they began dating. Now, here they were on her couch, both down to only only remaining article of clothing without any desire whatsoever to stop.

It was _**really**_ happening…and it was driving him insane...

For now, he tried to control his breathing and erratic heartbeat; fully allowing her to dominate their kiss. Simply enjoying the sensations of her tiny mouth moving so expertly upon his own wider lips. Johnny pushed away those constant doubts; worries that he would somehow disappoint her either sexually or otherwise. While it didn't bother him in the least that she wasn't a virgin and hadn't been for a long time, it made him feel much less prepared. Yet on the other hand, it somehow comforted him for at least one of them knew for certain what they were doing and what they wanted out of the experience…

… _he just kinda wished it was him..._

Johnny would admit that even with all the book knowledge in the world and advice that could be given, it probably wouldn't be much help now.

The incredible distractions of her beauty and scent of heady arousal. Gentle touch that was driving him out of his mind with lustful desire that he had never experienced this intensely before. Mind not cooperating with the flow of his blood was heading elsewhere (physically and painfully throbbing between his legs) and it was distracting as all hell. Ash's unbelievable body - soft feminine curves beckoning him to touch every single inch; her bare breasts like velvet pressed against his collarbones. The sensation and taste of her silky fur and dark nips still sticking to his tongue; the unbelievable give her breasts made against his mouth and hands. Dark brown nipples pebbling with the circling and suckling of his lips and tongue - he never wanted it to stop…

Suddenly filled with a rush of adrenaline and lustful want, he tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Large hands steadfast on her hips, he opened his mouth to taste her own. Tongue darting out to request entrance which she eagerly granted. Lost in the warmth of her cavern, her small hands so wanton as they tugged his fur her other latching on his ear.

Johnny couldn't help it - he growled in her mouth.

Baser instincts taking over as he gripped her hips firmly, pressing her closer and Ash didn't hesitate before heeding that call. Tongue plunging into her mouth and greeting her own. The kiss was downright sloppy but Ash didn't seem to care; her needy moans and sighs like the most beautiful music he ever heard.

Her fingers hopelessly tangled in the longer fur of his face.

Johnny's mind was clouded until he felt the barest hints of trembling from where she grasped. It suddenly hit him that perhaps she was a bit nervous too.

Ash had only been with another porcupine; her fears about perhaps being with someone of a different (and frankly _much_ larger) species could not be easy for her even if she never complained. Never said anything or spoke of any fears she may have; just accepted their relationship for the wonderful thing it was. She never spoke out when they would receive strange looks from time to time (not often but there were a few instances he could recall). Interspecies relationships weren't uncommon whatsoever but they were sure an odd couple for sure; the size difference alone…

… _yet Ash didn't seem to care or notice when other animal's gazes lingered…_

For Johnny, he didn't give a damn what the other animals thought of his and Ash's relationship. He was so in love with Ash regardless of her species - actually in all truth, it was kind of what attracted him in the first place…

All while growing up, Johnny's eyes never strayed to other gorillas or any larger species - but it was obvious, especially during his teenage years, that his eyes would stray… **south**. Shorter species such as raccoons, red pandas, porcupines, and the like always caught his attention whether they were celebrities, girls in school, or faces around town.

…Johnny just found them unbelievably adorable; cute, tiny, and frankly, bloody _gorgeous_.

Propensity for smaller animals was never strange to him - just normal. Yet, they were all girls at a distance. It never got anywhere; mainly crushes from afar. His father leading a gang had them moving frequently growing up. This made it difficult to create friendships outside the classroom and downright impossible to date let alone have a girlfriend. So, Johnny never did - never bothering to even ask a cute girl out.

A rather lonely existence filled with heists and forced secrecy.

Then a gust of wind blew in that goldenrod colored paper into the garage as he was closing the door. A competition. A chance to do what he wanted to do with his life - to sing. For the very first time, Johnny went against his father's orders. Auditioned - was selected…and there was where he met Ash…

 _His world hadn't been the same since…_

Johnny pulled away for just a moment, lips still bestowing soft kisses upon hers for a few stolen seconds. Never wanting to stop experiencing the taste of her mouth but his mind wouldn't rest until he spoke.

"Ash…?" Johnny asked, breath short and quick as he opened his eyes to absorb her beautiful face.

Ash didn't respond, deciding to chase his mouth for a few more kisses before she reluctantly pulled away; crystal blue eyes open and bright and it was as if he was seeing her for the very first time.

The porcupine stood in front of him; hands still cupping his face and didn't seem at all ready to let go. Silky brown fur, dark along her forehead where it met her quill-line. The spikes protruding with varying lines of off-white and dark brown, bringing exquisite contrast to the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. If it was up to him, he could simply just be lost in those tide pools forever… Eyes trailing languidly over her flushed cheeks and cute black, round nose and finally down to her swollen lips was where he felt his groin tighten further if that was even a possibility at this point in time. Her mouth was partially open with her heaving breaths, soft pink tongue and adorable lower black lip beckoning him to taste them again.

Honestly, it was her physical beauty that drew him in at first.

Eyes scarcely straying from her those first few times he saw her audition at the Moon Theater. Voice sending chills up and down his spine as he watched from backstage; entranced with this interesting girl with the most raw, powerful voice he ever heard. A feeling he'd never experienced before fell over him as he took her in. No taller than his legs, head and back literally covered of painful spines, and the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. The attraction was almost immediate; this coming from a bloke who had noticed other similar girls before, but _**nothing**_ like this.

"What is it, Johnny?" Ash replied when he still had yet to speak, her small paw reaching up to gently caress his face.

… _yet, did she feel the same way?_

"Ash, um…are you okay with me being a gorilla?"

* * *

That was a question Ash did not expect - was she okay with him being a gorilla?

Where the **hell** did that come from - and _NOW_ of all times? Her body shaking in anticipation and nether regions physically throbbing she wanted him so badly especially how he was just holding onto her, kissing her breathless all while thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Completely driving her to the brink of lustful insanity…and he asks her _**this**_!?

"Johnny…" she sighed, "We've been together almost a year and I'm about (trying) to have sex with you… Heh. W-What does you being a gorilla have to do with _anything_ right now?" Ash asked, hoping her sexual frustration that echoed in her voice didn't come across as just plain frustration.

"I dunno." the gorilla shrugged and Ash took a deep breath.

Of _course_ he would be stalling now of all times but she hated seeing the conflict in those beautiful brown eyes. It just didn't belong there. Johnny was never one to be self-conscious; always comfortable in his own skin and proud of who he was, so for him to even _think_ about this (now all of all fucking times), was quite alarming.

"...is something _wrong_ , Johnny? I mean…what brought this on?" Ash asked, making sure to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Your hands were shaking." Johnny shrugged.

Ash giggled. "That's because I'm _really_ excited." she informed him.

"...you're not nervous?"

"No," she answered after a short pause, "I'm just excited is all and you kissing me like that is bound to make me tremble a little." Ash chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his lips to ease any doubts he may have about her answer.

"Oh…"

"Aren't _you_ excited? This is a new step for us."

"...so you're not nervous at all - you've only been with someone of your same species, I mean…this is so new for you." Johnny didn't want to let up even as she tried to change the subject. If her mind wasn't so clouded by lust, she may find this easier to tackle - didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"It's new for you too, Johnny. Does it bother you that I'm a porcupine and a helluva lot smaller than you are?" she asked. Always better to redirect their doubts back to them.

" **No,** " he replied firmly. "Not at all…I-I…I actually really like that." he admitted, cheeks flushing and Ash felt her own cheeks burn at the sexual connotations of that statement whether he was aware of them or not. Ash would admit they were probably mostly in her lust-riddled mind…

"Oh really?" she couldn't help but tease him - it was just far too fun.

Johnny refused to meet her eyes and she took that time to tease him further.

"What is it about me being small that you like, hmm?" she teased whilst drawing small circles upon this firm chest with the barest ghosting of her short fingers.

"I dunno…" he flushed, "Just about everything, I s'ppose."

"Hmm." Ash chuckled, her mouth opening when he talked over her.

"So…it _**really**_ doesn't bother you that I'm a gorilla?"

" _Johnny_ ," Ash sighed, leaning in to kiss those lips again to keep from bopping him in the head. Hands lifting to run through the soft tuft of hair atop his head. "No. I _love_ that you're a gorilla. I love how tall you are, your huge hands, broad shoulders…" she muttered, running her hands over the latter before she continued, "…just - **you** , Johnny. It doesn't _matter_ what species you were - I wouldn't care if you were a freakin' toad."

Johnny didn't seem convinced, "…I doubt that…"

Ash couldn't help but laugh at the perplexed look that crossed his face "…Alright," she admitted, "a toad _might_ not have done it for me, or rather might not have worked out, but…Johnny, as handsome and attractive as you are physically - I didn't fall for that (even if it helped tremendously) - I fell for **this**." she rested her hand above his thundering heartbeat.

"A sweet, soulful guy who actually gave a shit about me. Who'd text me at random times of the day to ask how I was doing, walked or drove me home when I left the theater too late to catch the bus, brought me coffee when I was less than pleasant, encouraging about a new song I struggled with, and you _listened_ to me. Whether I was bitching about a new music set Buster made me do or just Lance being an overall pain in the ass during his " _please, take me back_ " phase. You were _**always**_ there for me." she whispered, hands cupping his cute face, "My best friend before I ever realized that I was always feeling something more. So, no. I love that you're a gorilla - you're different than anything I've ever had and I couldn't be happier about that."

Johnny's eyes were wide following her confession.

Ash wasn't really certain what caused her to just lay it all on the line like that but it wasn't the first time she'd confessed other slightly nauseating lovey-dovey stuff to him and she doubted it would be the last. Johnny brought out something in her that made her kinda alright with being goopy, romantic, sensitive and even vulnerable at times…

"...it doesn't matter to me." she reiterated before throwing back his own words at him, "…I actually really like that." Ash gave him a sultry smile before she leaned forward to kiss him again.

Pulling away, she cheekily reminded him, "This was a nice heart-to-heart and everything…but I _still_ want you on top of me…" she chuckled sensually against his lips, "Ya know, Johnny, if I knew better, I'd say you were stalling…" her voice teasing; yanked playfully at his fur to pull him forward and connect their mouths.

* * *

Once the kiss was broken, Johnny chuckled. Her gentle stare causing his face to flush of its own accord. Brown eyes darting down to her heaving breasts when she pushed them slightly forward as if to grab his attention. The gorilla quickly took notice of her brown nipples; proudly erect, hardened nubs lightly poking into his fur about his collarbone. All her kind words still flitting about his mind as he stared down at her wanton body that was practically vocally begging to be touched.

"You're not stalling, are you?" Ash asked, nuzzling her nose into his own flat one, prickles of sweat tickling almost every inch of his body at her sultry voice.

 _Damn, he was almost naked and_ _ **still**_ _hot as hell…_

Johnny didn't answer at first, deciding to occupy his hands by touching her body; giving Ash exactly as she desired. Starting at tiny shoulder blades and cascading down over her sides, flared hips, thighs and calves before going back up again.

"Mmm…Oh, Johnny…" Ash moaned at his touch, the barest hints of shivers were felt as she pushed herself closer to him; as if begging for more of his gentle contact.

Upon another round, Johnny's hands froze at her hips - lingering on the last garment that kept hidden her completely nude body from his vision.

There was still apprehension about what tonight held, but her confession put his mind and heart at east. His curiosity about was rampaging through his system. Thoughts and descriptions of female genitalia and even the few drawings from that copulating book his dad gave him were vivid in his mind but from what he already felt of the incredible warmth and dampness as she slid over him just moments ago told him those wouldn't be doing it justice. A cloying scent of arousal that was most potent was definitely coming from between her thighs and _damn_ , was it getting difficult for him to control his baser instincts.

 _An unquenchable desire to want to mate with her…_

"Ash," he breathed out her name and she shivered at his deep, heavily-accented voice speaking her name ever so tenderly. Her only reply was muttering something nonsensical into his skin. "May I…um…" he stuttered, hands shivering a bit as they rested upon those flared hips, digits teasing the hem of her underwear.

Ash pulled away, blue eyes wide in a bit of shock about his implied questioning. She didn't answer him immediately, just titillating him with her fingertips as they dragged in sensual circles upon his heaving bare chest.

"May you what?" she teased a bit, black lip wedged between white teeth as she stared up at him.

Johnny swallowed thickly. Fingers shivering a bit as he continued to play with the elastic band of her dark gray underwear. "…you know…"

"What?" Ash giggled almost as if she couldn't help herself.

 _Such a cheeky girl…_

Johnny smiled a bit before answering, "Um…remove your underwear?" he finished, cheeks ablaze and eyes straying somewhere off to his left.

"Hmmm…I dunno know, Johnny. I didn't hear you say please…" she whispered sultrily and Johnny felt tickling of nerves along his spine at her voice. He craved her _so_ bad and it was only intensifying by the second.

Johnny gulped, eyes slipping closed for just a moment to gain his composure. "May I _please_ take off your underwear?" he spoke, accent quilted with desire as it trailed from between his lips. He noticed the effect his voice had on her, the trembling in her paws from where they rested on his broad shoulders.

"You may…" she was quick to reply regardless. Poker face failing and an giddy smile made its way to her lips.

Johnny chuckled, leaning forward to distract her (and frankly, himself) by kissing her as his hands began working. Thumbs immediately hooking into the thin cotton material, elastic stretching with the welcome intrusion of his fingers as he started to pull them down.

"...wait." she whispered, breaking their kiss in the process.

Johnny's fingers froze.

"Is something wrong, Love?" he asked, curious eyes lowered to meet hers. Icy blue eyes mostly hidden behind her heavy, purple glitter eyeshadowed lids as she stared right back.

"You can take off my panties _...only_ if you let me take off your boxers next…" was her request.

Swallowing back a lump, Johnny's eyes widened almost comically at her petition.

In his more logical mind, he knew he was going to have to be naked to participate in sexual intercourse yet it didn't make him any less nervous and apprehensive about being naked in front of her. Johnny had _never_ been naked in front of any girl - even Ash catching him without a shirt was a traumatic experience during their first few months dating. Worried she may not like what she's seeing and his own modesty issues stemming from a very sheltered life and strict father.

Yet, she was allowing him to remove her last article of clothing so it _was_ only fair…

"Sure." he answered, voice sounding a lot more confident than he felt.

Ash grinned; not even bothering hiding the giddiness glittering in her eyes.

Johnny kissed her again; taste of her mouth quelling his breathing and frantic heartbeat. Focusing on the pure sensation of her lips, intoxicating smell and slight moans. Thumbs hooking back under the elastic, Johnny was methodically slow as he pulled down her panties. Palms brushing over the curve of her soft bum, slipping down her thighs, and finally her calves was where the material puddled by her feet.

Reluctantly at first, Johnny broke their kiss, eyes focused on her heavily-lidded baby blues before they flicked down. Curiosity clogging his throat and clouding his mind, Johnny couldn't help but look.

First to her little bare feet and where her panties still tangled around her ankles. An obvious dark, wet spot near the front of the crotch and he knew that was the wetness he felt before and to know it was for him blew his mind. Chestnut eyes rising, over shapely legs to her upper thighs. Between them was a gap, a small mound with a arousing crevice in the middle.

The scent of her heady pheromones and its origins were now blatantly obvious and if at all possible, even more alluring. Adrenaline immediately spiking; his own lust and need rising as he tried desperately to swallow those desires back. There mere sight of the front of her sex had his face flushing further if that was even a possibility at this point.

 _All Johnny knew was he wanted to see more of it…_

Yet, before he could utter a word, Ash had kicked her underwear to the floor and plopped herself onto his lap only inches away from his throbbing, tented erection.

* * *

Ash giggled upon hearing him suddenly gasp at her action.

Frisky and reluctant to admit she perhaps she may have lied…for in all honesty, she was a _bit_ nervous. It'd been a _long_ time since she was ever naked in front of anyone and the very first time in front of Johnny. Ash was typically open with the body and didn't normally get nervous about being naked whatsoever (she was too laid-back for that), but her tummy still fluttered in nervousness and mostly excitement.

Their verbal agreement still at the forefront of her mind, Ash peered down at the front of his boxers. The material tented; Johnny's erection straining against the loose black cotton and _damn_ , she was excited to see him for the first time. Trepidation about what to expect were being pushed farther back to her mind as she lifted her paw.

Glancing up to where Johnny was leaning back against the couch and looking at her.

Lazy, heavily-lidded brown eyes filled with barely concealed lust had the wetness between her legs only increasing. So ready for him to be inside of her yet still wanting to savor this moment; of revealing his naked body for the first time.

Placing her hand on his stomach, Ash enjoyed the firm muscle yet unbelievably soft fur giving immediately with the barest hints of her fingertips. Lazily tracing over the beautiful v-line that started from the top of his pelvis, muscle creating a glorious indent to where it finally disappeared into his black boxers. Ash hardly noticed how her heart was pounding, cheeks reddening and breath short as she lowered her eyes to gaze at the obvious erection straining against his boxers. Recalled the brief sensation of it rubbing against her - rock hard, protruding veins, and the bulbous tip teasing her clit.

How _tremendous_ it felt against her and how much better it would feel without the annoying barrier of fabric…

Arctic blue eyes flitted up to his heavy chestnut gaze as a gesture of permission. She had already received it but she still wanted him to be relaxed, fearful of pushing him too hard. Johnny bit his swollen bottom lip revealing the inner pink tint of his mouth before he gave her a terse nod.

Ash smiled calmly, hands resting upon his hips before she leaned forward to kiss the center of his chest. Hands steadfast in caressing his sides and hips; lips worked over the surface of his abdomen, showering his belly with gentle kisses and nudges of her nose and forehead. Rustling and nudging her face into the incredibly warm fur; his hard stomach muscles quivering with the action. Ash trembled upon hearing his needy groan echoing throughout his chest.

More than eager than ever to continue their exploration of his body. Tongue flicked out to lap at his fur, not bothered by the hair whatsoever as she trailed it over his abdomen. Kissing his navel and licking sensually in the indent. Johnny flinched a few times, but for the most part, stayed still as her kisses ebbed to completion.

A sudden movement caught her attention. Eyes sliding down and she cooed upon realization that it was his penis twitching against her belly. More than obvious how excited he was and probably pretty sexually frustrated as well.

One glance up to his face told her that she was right in her assumptions.

Swollen bottom lip clenched tightly between his canines, his moans wanton and needy as they left his mouth. Eyes firmly shut, head thrown back and resting atop the couch with his hands clenched so snug that his knuckles were turning white. Prolonging this wasn't making it easier for either of them and hey, no time like the present. Unsteady fingers lifted off of his stomach, hovering for a few stolen moments before she lowered and rested her hand over his clothed, pulsating erection.

The reaction in Johnny was immediate - he gasped, legs shaking like a leaf underneath her the second she made contact.

Not deterred, Ash continued.

Breathing further accelerated upon running her hand over the girth and length of Johnny's manhood. The heat was incredible, her own body reacting to the mere feel of it underneath her fingertips. Feeling him and beholding him as she was now, even with the cloth deterrence, it was apparent how much bigger he was than Lance.

In all fairness, Lance was less than average down south for a porcupine (from what she heard anyway) so she guessed comparing the two wasn't even a contest.

A smirk rose its way to her face at the thought.

Pushing it aside, she continued her exploration. Johnny's moans and groans sounded absolutely wonderful but this was torture for her (and unquestionably, him as well). Without further hesitation, Ash grasped at the waistband of his boxers. Giving the gorilla one final glance before she pulled the fabric down.

Ash's eyes widened when it immediately sprang to attention.

Blue eyes widening at the glorious sight as she languidly took him in; her tummy warming pleasantly in anticipation. Taking it in for long drawn out seconds; just tracing his penis with her eyes. Dark fur started near the base and the organ itself was mostly gray like his skin but the tip and base were flushed a dark pink tint, veins prominent and throbbing with a slight bit of pre-cum leaking from the swollen tip.

… _and damn, he was big..._

" **Wow** …" she couldn't help but mutter, "so, _this_ is what you've been hiding from me all this time..." teasing him to lighten the mood. (It was hard not to notice his blunt fingernails clawing at the couch) Once those words left her mouth though, he seemed to calm slightly. Having to admit he was taking it a _lot_ better than she expected.

"Heh." Johnny chuckled nervously; face redder than she ever seen before. Eyes were mere pinpricks which refused to meet her own. Why was he absolutely adorable when he was nervous?

Instead of speaking further, Ash gently began pulling at the boxers and trying fruitlessly to take them completely off. Getting quickly frustrated and pouty by the immovable garment, she huffed out.

"Eh, little help here - please?"

Johnny, broken from whatever spell he was under, stammered out, "Oh. Sorry. Um…Sure, just lift your um, bum real quick…"

Ash did as he asked, a teasing response on the tip of her tongue but she bit it down and standing up to give him room to move.

Unaware of the breath she was holding when Johnny leaned forward, scent of a light spatter of fresh cologne and the body wash he always used filling her nostrils, unbelievably warm body close enough for her to rest her ear on his chest as he swiftly maneuvered out of the boxers. Johnny sat back down and Ash did the same. Making herself comfortable on his thighs before peering back down. Suddenly greeted with his bare legs and complete male nakedness proudly displayed right in front of her.

Body instantly responded to seeing his flesh; betting Johnny could sense her desire and need as if it was a visceral aroma in the air.

… _but first, she needed to touch him…_

"...May I touch you?" she whispered, worried if she just went right ahead and touched his bare flesh, he may not be ready for it.

Johnny took a few quick breaths and Ash practically saw the pounding of his heart beating frantically against his heaving sternum. Ash was surprised when he met her eyes, his vision flitted about her face before he gave her the barest hints of a smile followed by a stiff nod.

Upon his approval, Ash's focus returned to his throbbing shaft. Hands trembling, hesitating for a split second before her palm pressed upon the curve of his heated flesh. Fingers only able to wrap around half of his girth, which wasn't much, but she was able to at least get a decent hold of it. His penis twitched under her touch as Johnny let out a lingering groan. Ignoring it to keep her rampaging hormones in check, she spent her time getting acquainted with this new part of her boyfriend. Curiosities that had been bothering her since they began dating were now being sated as she finally grasped him in her hand.

Licking her lips, Ash was gentle at first as she ran her hand gingerly down the length; side of her hand brushing along the black fur of his pelvis and firm testicles. Ash wouldn't lie, it made her a bit nervous as she held him in her hand. So much bigger than Lance could never dream of being but not _insanely_ large; a perfect size and girth if you asked her.

At first, it would be a tight fit but that would make it all the better in her opinion…

Touching him now, the firm softness as she gently tugged at him, skin maneuvering with her motions as the foreskin slipped a bit over the bulbous head and back down with every stroke. Johnny was positively shivering underneath her, dick pulsating with the contact. Her body absolutely _**aching**_ for him; wanting nothing more than to lower herself onto him right now. To feel that big cock rubbing along her walls, thrusting deep inside of her…

Hand now nearly jacking him off as drips of pre-cum began leaking steadily from the tip. Ash was nearly panting as she leaned forward, desperate to taste him and she was full on ready to place her mouth over the tip when a sudden hand gently pulled her hand from his dick.

Ash suddenly was looking up into Johnny's panicking eyes.

"...Sorry…I-I can't take much more…" he admitted softly and Ash felt like slapping herself.

Just what the hell was she doing - he was a virgin - practically ready to explode and she just goes and starts jacking him off?

" _Focus, Ash…don't want this to be over when it barely begun…_ " she mentally berated herself.

"Oops." Ash giggled.

"It's alright…"

Ash's smile fell as she looked at Johnny - _really_ looked at him. His face flushed, eyes dilated and it was so noticeable when his eyes kept flicking down her body…

 _Wow…could this really be it?_

* * *

 **This was it.**

Feeling her hands on him was even more incredible than he could have scarcely imagined. So insanely gentle as she handled his most intimate body part. The way her eyes skirted over his nakedness that made him calm immensely. Almost reverent as she uncovered him for the first time; gentle and loving as she placed her hands on him. Previous doubts about her looking at him strangely (for he was quite different from the only other lover she'd ever had) faded away as if they were never there at all.

…and now - both of them were completely naked…

Freed erection standing proud and throbbing painfully between his legs begging for attention. Ash's heady scent of arousal stirring something powerful inside him. The need to have her physically was all encompassing…

… _then Ash suddenly stood up._

"Johnny…" she said his name as she leaned forward to teasingly brush her mouth over his.

Johnny shivered at her sensual raspy voice, eyes flicking to her heaving breasts, down to the barest hints of her womanly crevice and the little he could see that which lay hidden between her thighs was erotically beckoning to him. In mere moments, they would be having sexual intercourse - after eleven months of dating, they would finally be taking their relationship to a level he'd never experienced…

…and there was really _nothing_ holding him back anymore…

Johnny didn't say a word; barely spared a final glance at her before his body moved seemingly of its own volition.

One hand cupping her bare hip, the other curved over the roundness of her cute bum as he moved. .Maneuvering his own body to get onto his knees upon the cool leather sofa. Excitement fluttering like butterfly wings in his tummy when he fully picked up her small, naked form securely into his arms.

Ash gasped a bit at his sudden movements but more or less stayed silent, a big smile on her face as he gently picked her up; actually seemed positively giddy as he pulled her against his chest. She cooed before immediately latching on, burying her face in his neck and kissing the fur there as he fully pulled his legs onto the couch.

Positioning himself to face the three seat cushions before ever so gingerly placed her down upon her back. She pulled him with her; hands refusing to let go and he eagerly went with her. Bending down to rest his weight upon her torso; breasts flattening against his chest as she finally pulled her face from the crevice of his throat.

"Johnny…" Ash whispered his name again, hands dancing upon his face before pulling him down to kiss her again. The kiss was sweet this time, just the chastest brush of lips before he broke it to sit back on his knees.

* * *

Ash lay reclined on her back, quills flattening against the white leather. Staring up her boyfriend with desire tingling in her gut, her chest physically aching in its intensity. Seeing the slight hesitance he had earlier almost gone had her breathing a sigh of relief - this was indeed going to happen. Icy blue eyes flicked down to his penis. So erect it was practically standing straight up, almost to the point it was pressing on his belly. Slowly, her eyes rose - absorbing the beauty of his toned body as it slowly trailed up his stomach, broad chest and shoulders until her eyes eventually met his again.

Not afraid to showcase all her lustful needs into her heavily-lidded stare. Letting Johnny know exactly what she wanted, but first, she couldn't help but recall those brief moments she touched him. Trusting and allowing her to caress that part of him even if there was a slight hesitance.

It felt only necessary she return the favor.

So wantonly she lay against the smooth white leather of her couch, its coolness a relief to the sweat that was already lining her brow and lower back. Resting her arms open wide, breasts presented a bit forward and with the last bit of doubt leaving her - Ash slowly spread her legs and completely exposed the most intimate part of herself to his surprised stare.

* * *

Johnny couldn't believe it at first.

That this indeed was reality and Ash was indeed laying completely naked in front and partially underneath him. The gorilla tried his absolutely hardest to keep his eyes on her face but between distraction of her breasts that rise and fell with her deep breaths, nipples hardened to dark pebbles, and _so_ much exposed fur…his eyes couldn't help but linger elsewhere.

Yet when Ash suddenly opened her legs, nothing compared to the image between those spread thighs - meeting at the apex of her pelvis was her obvious sex.

All the pictures in all those books; all the descriptions he read could not prepare him for seeing hers. Fur slightly darker than her abdomen surrounding her genitals. Smooth dusty brown lips separated like flower petals to reveal obviously wet, glistening inner pink folds, a dark red ringed opening near the bottom and a flushed bead of flesh near the top of her slit.

Johnny was not aware of how long he'd been staring. The sight of it beckoning him to touch it, his body practically pulsating with the sudden desire to do what his instincts told him to.

"...you can touch me, you know." Ash basically read his mind.

A quick glance to her face, flushed cheeks and the softest smile on her face.

Johnny accepted her offer by returning her smile. Focus returning to between her legs, he hesitantly reached for it twice before his fingers finally made contact. First with her inner thighs but he was drawn in by the amazing heat coming from her sex. Languidly, he moved, index and middle finger running down the entire length of it and the mewl that left her mouth encouraged him to proceed.

Much braver, Johnny touched her inner folds, amazed at the wetness he encountered there; knowing it was because/for him was far too astounding for him to completely comprehend. As he explored, he finally came upon where all of the pheromones were coming from.

Ash splayed her legs a bit further; the weight of her eyes steady on him as he slowly memorized this new part of her. Intrigued, he gently fingered the small ringed muscle, the wet opening to her vagina pulsating at his touch, begging for his finger's entrance.

…knowing soon enough, his penis would be inside of it.

 _He was certain he'd last a grand total of five seconds…_

Ash suddenly gasped.

Johnny flinched when he realized the tip of his middle finger slipped inside of her. Testicles immediately clenching at the feeling of that incredibly tight muscle squeezing his finger…to think that would be his penis feeling these constricting muscles around it very soon was almost overwhelming…

Johnny swallowed thickly, ignoring his throbbing erection and instead the tightness surrounding his digit. Chestnut eyes flicking to Ash - head was thrown back and eyes tightly closed, swollen bottom lip clenched between her pearly white teeth - the softest moans escaping her throat.

" _Johnny_ …" she breathed, hips pulsating a bit as if asking him to continue his exploration.

"..." Johnny didn't answer, just stared at where his finger disappeared, pushed inside her to his first knuckle.

 _For less than an inch to have such an effect on her…_

" **Please** …" Ash practicality begged of him, "Please…more…I need more."

Obeying, he pushed in deeper. Her opening slippery and wet so he was able to slip it down to his second knuckle, almost pulling it out then pushing it in again. A thrusting motion decided upon as he pushed it in and pulled it out; slickness of her canal making a slight popping noise whenever he pushed it deeper. Ears gifted with Ash's breathy moans and the sensation of her vagina tightening upon the welcome intrusion.

Johnny was absolutely enthralled with watching his finger disappear into her body and revealed again; her juices now coating his finger and again his lower extremities throbbed and begged for much-needed attention. Continuing his blatant staring, his eyes were drawn to the small bead atop her slit. Reddened nub peeking out from its protective barrier; swollen and visibly throbbing for attention.

Mike's words suddenly came back to him all at once.

" _J, listen to me -_ _ **the**_ _most important thing to remember if you want to please your girl - focus on that bean."_

" _..._ _ **bean**_ _?" Johnny asked incredulously as if the crooning mouse had gone off the deep end._

" _Yeah, clit, button, nub, bean, bead, pearl, pink skittle - whatever da fuck ya wanna call it. Circle that puppy and you'll have yer girl comin' and beggin' for more in_ _ **no**_ _time. Trust me."_

…perhaps one piece of advice Johnny _would_ heed from the mouse.

His finger still freely plunging into her body, Johnny lifted his other hand and rested it upon her stomach, his thumb hovering over her clit for a few seconds before he pressed it upon the swollen bead.

Ash full-on screamed.

Scared out of his bloody mind, Johnny immediately pulled back both of his hands in fear he'd hurt her.

"I'm sorry!" Johnny stated in a quick panic as he was met with Ash's icy blue eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" she groaned; her thin brows furrowed and mouth in a pout of badly-contained frustration.

"...I-I thought I hurt you."

"Heh." Ash smirked, "Quite the opposite, baby." .

Johnny seemed unsure and Ash reached for his hands. He gave them to her. Ash cradled them for a moment; lifting them to kiss his hairy knuckles; fine hair tickling her lips but she loved the novel feel of them against her mouth.

Ash looked up after a moment, her eyes flitting about his face as if to read his expression.

"Did you want to keep touching me, or…do you wanna…" her face flushed, "…heh. Ya know..."

Johnny stared down at her; body humming and the sensation of her tightening around his finger still fresh and running rampant in his mind but the throbbing in his southern hemisphere was becoming far too distracting to ignore much longer.

"I'm ready for what's next...if you are." he decided upon.

"Hmm. Then c'mere, Big Guy." she said, pulling his hands closer, mouth puckering and he immediately heeded it. Leaning over her to eagerly kiss her lips.

* * *

When Johnny pulled away, she knew this was it. No more barriers, physical or otherwise were keeping them apart.

Johnny kept searching her face but she was certain to give him a constant sense of reassurance with a smile and caressing his hand that rested beside her. Watching in rampant attention as Johnny adjusted himself to his knees, the barest hints of hesitation when positioning himself between her open legs (he was still keeping a fair distance much to her chagrin).

Ash was a bit tense as she lay upon her back; quills taut as she tried to relax them. Who would think that finally getting what she'd been desiring for what may as well have been forever could be so damn nerve-wracking?! Now that they were both completely bare to one another and he was over her; thick, throbbing erection mere inches away from slipping inside of her, she felt more nervous than she had all night.

This was the moment she'd been waiting for such a long time and now it was about to come to fruition.

Ash had not even noticed that she'd been spacing out until his warm hand skirted over her cheek. Icy blue eyes met his emotional gaze and the look he was giving her had her breath freeze inside her throat. Blue eyes slipped closed as he caressed her face as if he was touching something so unbelievably precious and fragile. Gentleness far exceeding what someone with his strength should have been capable of.

In this moment, she allowed herself to recall Lance if only for a second..

 _To remember every time he displayed his undermining cruelty. Refusing to support her or even believe in her talents; to push her aside and say she only belonged in the background. Calling her a pretty face with an okay voice that only belonged doing back-up vocals and nothing more. How quickly after she did something for herself for a change that he went out and cheated on her…how she doubted it had ever only been Becky. Not believing she fell for his egregious lies for so long. Somehow fitting herself to his visions; to put herself down and not believe herself worthy until Buster Moon believed in her._

… _Lance left her for Becky. The final nail in the coffin that had been their rocky relationship. How for five years, she'd believed it all. Gave her all into a relationship where he'd given her nothing; drug her through the mud and expected her to still support him even if he dared not even give her the same respect. The second she something for herself, he traded her in for some brainless bimbo from high school._

 _Kicking his ass out of her house was by far the best thing she could have done for herself._

 _It didn't mean it wasn't without its heartache. It hurt. It fucking destroyed her emotionally. To think someone she gave five years of her life (all of her firsts) could just toss her aside like garbage. It was only sheer determination that she pulled herself together to write that song - performed it and proved she never needed Lance at all._

 _During all of this was when she met Johnny..._

 _For so long after they met, she was terrified of allowing anyone in even if they had the best of intentions. Ash was absolutely petrified he'd do the same damn thing Lance had done. Undermine her and tell her more pretty lies that she'd end up falling for. Feared that Johnny was another attractive guy who would use her, abuse her, than cheat on her at the first sign that she put herself first for a change._

 _It took far too long to realize that Johnny was no Lance._

 _Kind. Compassionate. Sweet. Sensitive. Supportive. Loving. Gentle - basically everything that Lance never was._

 _Johnny pushed her in the best way - a constant source of encouragement that she never had before. At first, she wasn't sure exactly how to deal with it. He'd always compliment her performances and own songs; praise her guitar-playing and singing ability. Was her best friend before she ever saw him in a different light… And now? She could never even fathom a life without him…_

"Ash?" Johnny suddenly asked and she opened her eyes to see his face had gotten closer.

She instantly smiled at him, reaching up to caress his face.

"Yes, Johnny?" Ash replied, tilting her head slightly.

"I…I - um…are you sure?" he asked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"If you even _think_ of stopping now, I **will** kick your sexy gorilla ass."

Johnny flashed her a brilliant smile; chuckling deeply before he lowered to kiss her once more. She allowed the kiss to linger. Tasting his mouth and knowing the pleasure to come made her just want to hold him all the more. Yet, he pulled away with a slight pant, his body obviously full of adrenaline and need.

Positioning himself between her legs; erection throbbing and Ash felt the heat coming off of it, wanting him inside of her already. Bated breath as he lay over her; because of the size difference, her vision now mainly consisting of his chest as he rested forward on his arms, tip of his penis poked her inner thigh and she gasped at the sensation…

 _So close…just_ _ **so**_ _close…_

Johnny grasped his penis with one hand, positioning the head til it pressed against her opening and Ash didn't bother holding back the grunt of pleasure that escaped.

Any second, he'd be pushing all that desire and want inside of her, and…

"Um…" Johnny suddenly spoke.

"What is it _**now**_ , Johnny?" Ash asked; her sexual frustration to the point of exploding. They were so close and againhe was hesitating?!

"Shouldn't we um…be using, ya know, a rubber?" he asked and Ash wouldn't lie, she never expected to hear Johnny say that.

Ash did what she in retrospect probably shouldn't - she laughed.

"I don't think we need to worry about that, Johnny."

Johnny's face flushed with embarrassment.

"You can't get me pregnant," she shrugged, "So, thankfully, we don't have to worry about protection." Ash chuckled and an emotion she really didn't fully comprehend flashed in his eyes before he focused again to his task.

* * *

Relieved a rubber wasn't necessary, Johnny looked down. His penis so drawn to that source of heat between her legs and before he could second guess himself - he moved.

Tip of his penis brushing over the length of her before he rested it against the ring he'd fingered earlier. Eyes flitting to Ash's face where she was staring at the scene between her legs. Johnny doubted she could see much from that position but her sighs and soft mewls as he rubbed his tip over her were enough to keep his mind occupied from coming right there and then.

A gentle push of his hips and the tip had slipped inside of her.

Johnny's eyes widened; sensation overwhelming. Instincts immediately telling him to keep going, push all the way in (and out - **repeatedly** ) but he stopped himself. Eyes down-turned to where Ash's face slightly flinched at the intrusion.

"A-Are you alright?" he panted.

Ash didn't bother looking at him, just closed her eyes tight and muttered, "Yeah. All good - k-keep going." she grunted out.

Hesitant, Johnny pushed his hips forward a bit more, probably another inch and despite all of the wonderful wetness, it was a tight fit. Yet Ash didn't make a further complaint so Johnny pushed forward a bit more was when Ash's hands suddenly appeared on his tummy to keep him from going further.

"Wait, wait. A bit slower."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Johnny asked in a panic, tempted to pull out - he did not want to hurt her whatsoever.

"I'm fine, it's just…you're big - not that I'm complaining." she giggled, grasping onto the fur of his abdomen to keep him in place.

"I'm hurting you." he stated dejectedly.

" _No_ , Johnny." Ash sighed, thumbs running in a comforting motion across his hip. "It doesn't hurt, it's just a bit uncomfortable…Heh. Ya know, it's kinda making me feel like a virgin again."

Johnny's face flushed at her statement but it did slightly quell his fears and his body relaxed. He looked down to where they were connected and on a whim, he held himself up with one hand while the other hovered over to where they were joined. Swollen clitoris beckoning to his fingers - so he touched the small nub.

Ash gasped, tightening around him when she felt his thumb on her clit. The small shocks of pleasure instantly filling her body with his gentle ministrations.

"Ah! O-Oh, Johnny, _yes_ …" Ash mewled out; the uncomfortable feeling vanquished almost immediately.

All of a sudden, Ash was back to the night she lost her virginity…

 _Teenager of barely fifteen - a rebellious, naive, and frankly stupid girl who had no idea how cruel the world was._

 _For three short months she had been dating Lance. One night she went to hang out at his place, sitting on his squeaky bed surrounded by his band posters, a few empty chip bags, and pile of dirty clothes in the corner. His guitar on his lap as he was charming her with his own songs and uncaring attitude she was so attracted to in high school._

 _It was late, his parents were asleep in the next room when he put the guitar aside and kissed her. She returned it thinking it was like any other make-out session, but this time, he had something more in mind. His firm hands began wandering to less than platonic areas, her hips, her tits, over her ass and finally brushed between her thighs._

 _Ash did what she was supposed to - she pushed his hand away._

 _Ash was reluctant, nervous, and frankly scared to take that step into a physical relationship yet Lance was determined. Kissing her, hand caressing other parts of her body while convincing her that he loved her. Sugar-coated lies of, "I'll make you feel good", "don't you love me?", "if you love me, you'll have sex with me"._

 _He was her first boyfriend - what the fuck did she know?_

 _As reluctant as she was, Lance was not going to take no for an answer that night. Hand lowering, pushing inside her skirt and panties to touch her bare skin. His fingers too confident for him to be a virgin; touching her, getting her aroused to the point where she became wet enough that he began penetrating her with his fingers._

 _Ash's inhibitions lowered, her teenage body and hormones enjoying his touch, the tingling sensations he was causing her…and he was her boyfriend. She convinced herself that she loved him, so why shouldn't she?_

 _Ash finally relented with a "yeah…uh-okay…"_

 _Lance chuckled, a smirk on his face when he pulled down her underwear. Ash lay with her legs splayed among a few sheets of music and a discarded, half empty chip bags, and the bed squeaking loudly was when she lost her virginity. She recalled the pain and horrible discomfort at the quick intrusion for his fingers did not stretch her out much. Ash begged him to go slower - allow her to adjust - but he didn't. Just muttered something like, "it'll pass, babe, just enjoy it" as he fucked her fast and hard without stopping even as she flinched and moaned at every rough thrust._

 _It was thankfully over fast._

 _Lance came inside of her as she lay there biting her tongue, tears misting her eyes as he unceremoniously pulled out and plopped into bed beside her. Within moments, he was fast asleep, snores quiet as her heart pounded with the sense of anxiety and regret but she swallowed it down. Kept telling herself it was okay that she just had sex. Lance was her boyfriend. Boyfriends and girlfriends who love each other have sex. Ash loved him him and he loved her…_ _ **right**_ _?_

 _That was her last thought before she fell into a dreamless sleep._

A shallow breath left her throat as she was brought back to her new reality; Johnny was touching her, comforting her - refusing to enter her any more until she gave the go ahead. Eyes growing hazy as she looked down to where his large hand was circling her clit ever so gently, and damn, it felt just **so** good… _she was close._

The discomfort was completely gone by the time Ash touched his hand.

"Thanks, baby." Ash breathed as Johnny still tried to continue the motion but he allowed her to grab and pull his hand away.

"...are you sure you're alright?" he asked and she looked up at him to smile.

"I'm good - I want more of you." she breathed.

* * *

Johnny nodded his consent, hand going back to hold himself up as he gently pushed more in, allowed her to adjust - then a bit more. Ash's grunts of discomfort were now soft mewls and gasps of pleasure whenever he'd push in further. Acknowledged that her being in pain did take his mind off of the unbelievable pleasure he was feeling now. He worried if he focused on that too much, he'd lose it, so like tunnel-vision, he made sure Ash was okay before he allowed himself to lose himself in her.

It was a good minute until Johnny was up to the hilt and it wasn't until right now that what exactly he was experiencing hit him like a ton of bricks. He let out a deep guttural moan; arms trembling a bit at the sheer pleasure of his dick being buried all the way inside of her.

Ash's body shivered upon hearing it.

Reacting to the pleasure much the same way for _damn_ , she had never felt so full; squeezing herself around him to experience every single glorious inch. Ash was desperate for him to start moving; pleasure inching its way through her spine and not a hint of pain plagued her. When Johnny didn't start immediately, Ash started moving her hips a bit when one of his hands appeared to immediately stop her motion.

"Ash, please wait." Johnny grunted and now Ash noticed how much he'd lowered over her; stomach almost resting on her own. "Don't move…I-I-I won't last."

Ash immediately froze.

Wanting to calm him much like he did her, Ash reached out to touch his stomach again. Pulling Johnny to rest even more of his weight on her and surprisingly, he did. Ash's nose brushing over the skin of his chest as she ran her hand lightly through his fur all in an effort to calm him and allow him to get used to the sensation of sex.

Burying her small face in his chest, Johnny felt more at ease.

Chest aching in the realization that him penetrating her had indeed caused her discomfort even if now she felt better. Him - _not so much_. The pleasure he felt now was almost indescribable - the warmth, wetness, and just how unbelievably tight she wrapped around him was simply beyond words. Johnny desperately wanted to move but with how his testicles were throbbing, he knew he would be done for had he not adjusted to the sensation first.

"Hey, you're not a virgin anymore." Ash suddenly spoke with a thick chuckle, black hair shifting with her hot puffs of breath on his tummy. Her playful voice putting him even more at ease.

"I guess not." he teased back and he gasped when she teasingly squeezed around him "Oh." he grunted at the action; pinching his eyes shut to calm himself. He did not want this to end right now and his cheeky girlfriend was not making his any easier.

"Ash…" he warned her and she stopped, body relaxing around him; giving Johnny time to gain his bearings.

"Sorry…So, how are you feeling?" Ash asked before showering lethargic kisses on his abs.

"...better." he breathed out.

"Good…So, you, uh - ready to keep going?"

"Yeah." he reassured her and he smirked upon seeing the absolute giddiness that flashed across her face.

Johnny adjusted himself to his elbows and Ash reacted to his sudden closeness with a sweet sigh. After a second, Johnny languidly pulled out of her and pushed back in - a grunt in the back of his throat as he was filled with rapture.

Ash gasped at the sudden movement, moaning as he slowly began penetrating her with shallow, choppy thrusts. Johnny wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but Ash didn't want to direct him, just allow him to learn by instinct and what felt good to him - and after a few moments, it became apparent he was learning fast. Jerky, shallow thrusts soon turned into long, purposeful strokes and Ash moaned as he filled her, pushed deeper and with more assured motions over and over again. Small body tingling with the sensations he bestowed upon her as she lay so wantonly and eagerly accepted all he gave her.

"Oh, _**Johnny**_." Ash moaned out his name as Johnny suddenly sped up a bit.

"Ash…" he breathed.

Hips still freely moving, penetrating her body deeply and with more confidence.

The sensations weren't as intense as they had been moments ago and he was able to move freely without worrying about immediately coming. It still was a struggle to hold himself back though. Tightness and wetness of her ribbed core and all of her little sighs and moans were making it very difficult for him to ignore. As much as he just wanted to finish, he wanted this to last as long as possible - to bring her over the brink with him…

As the minutes passed, the soft squeaking of the leather couch as he fucked her, hips lifting and lowering with every thrust. Ash's legs resting on either side of his hips, tightening around his waist from time to time when he went a bit faster. Until then, he was going fairly slow yet at a rhythmic pace. While if felt _incredible_ , Ash wanted more.

"Please - go a bit faster…?" she whispered into his skin.

Johnny didn't reply with words and while he was worried that accelerating would make him cum quicker, but he wanted to please her. Hips speeding up slightly, he obeyed. Thrusts more shallow but much faster. Buried to the hilt and only pulling out one or two inches before being completely up to the hilt again. His testicles slapping across her bum as he moved.

The results were immediate.

" **YESSSS!** " Ash screamed, body shaking in pleasure after a particularly hard thrust that had his stomach rubbing over her clit. Completely unaware of the spines that shot out from her mess of mushed quills laying against the couch.

Johnny's hips went completely still as he stared at the quills that shot off. A few embedding into the wall, one landing on the floor (the sound much like a pencil dropping), the others now integrated deep into the arm of the couch behind her and the cushions to her left. Johnny was just glad they missed his arms.

Wide brown eyes lowered to where she stared up at him sheepishly upon the realization of what she'd done.

Much like her " _Set It All Free_ " performance, she was so lost and enthralled in the feeling, not even knowing what was happening until after the song was done. Her emotions always controlled her spines - anger, happiness, and pleasure causing them to shoot off and suddenly, she was taken aback to the moment it first happened when she was intimate with Lance. The look on his face as if she was some kind of freak; the disdain in his voice when he told her to " _stop doing that. It's weird not to mention, ya can poke my eye out, babe._ " Always using that voice; the one that held slight anger but was just charming enough to be considered something else.

…Ash looked up at Johnny, face falling - suddenly worried he might feel the same about her strange habit…

Yet within a millisecond, she was proven wrong and had _never_ been happier for it.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked, suddenly worried that his faster thrusting had hurt her in some way. Hand suddenly cupping her cheek, thumb languidly pushing against the short fur of her cheek.

"...more than alright." she chuckled back, almost sounding drunk in lust as she stared back up at him. "…that felt _fantastic_ …" she continued, small fingers dancing over the bare skin of his chest and down to grip at the fur on his belly.

"You sure? …your quills… Y-You liked it that much?" Johnny sounded almost astonished at her answer. Silently recalling her performance (which he sadly hadn't watched because of some internal demons he was facing), her quills were _everywhere_ and she mentioned later it was because she was super excited and she tended to do that when in such a state. If anything, it made him feel happy that him going a bit faster in his movements had such a powerful effect on her.

Johnny smirked, not being able to quell the small grunt that escaped when Ash started tightening herself around him. Silently coercing him to keep moving and he instantly obeyed.

Readjusting his hand to the couch before his hips resumed their earlier rhythm. Her body eagerly tightening around him as he moved even faster. Eyes closing in a desperate attempt to keep going; wanting this to last if only to keep experiencing how amazing it felt. Wet, tight coil hugging him as he moved deeply inside of her.

It felt so much better than he could have fathomed…

Instincts taking over, he heeded her gentle sighs and groans, quickly learning what caused her to make the most noise, and what she enjoyed the most. Whenever he thrust fast and hard, her legs parted further in invitation; allowing him to penetrate her as deeply and fully as he chose. Her mewls of approval, her head thrown as he rested more of his weight over her; heavy weight adjusting equally to his knees and elbows as he moved his hips freely.

More of her quills suddenly shot out and Johnny gasped, the hard thrust he just gave her fresh in his mind and by how she was tightening around him, he knew it was a good sign.

Focused on bringing her over the brink when he himself was oh so close was imperative at this point. Testicles almost physically burning, desperate to release but he refused his own needs; instead wanting to bring Ash to complete fruition with him. Heeding Mike's words about her clit, Johnny maneuvered his hips up slightly so his pelvis brushed over hers, his thrusting motions hopefully stimulating the swollen bead.

Upon his adjustment, Ash screamed, her body trembling with the pleasure and Johnny allowed himself to lose himself in her.

Body so tight around him, her small form so incredibly warm and soft as she bounced with the thrusts underneath him, her fingers now gripping the leather beneath her hands as she held on with his frantic motions. Icy blue eyes tightly closed as he fucked her; penetrating her fast, hard, and oh so deep. Face flushed a brilliant shade of red, mouth open and her hot breaths puffed over his chest.

"Oh, Johnny…" she groaned, head flipping side to side as she braced herself on the couch when he gave her another hard thrust.

Johnny could have never imagined how good sex would feel; sure, he had some ideas but this blew any preconceived notions out of the water. It wasn't just the act itself (although it felt bloody fantastic). It was the powerful emotions accompanying - the unbelievable love he had for this girl. Wanting her in every way possible. Knowing her heart, her soul, and now her body - beautiful both inside and out. Ash suddenly moaned loudly and her voice again sent shivers up and down his spine.

The eleven months they spend dating flitting about his lust-clouded mind. All the firsts he had with her and he was so glad he waited because _damn_ , was she ever so worth everything he'd been through…they'd both been through. …and now, he'd given his last first to her and he couldn't be more content…

"Oh, Love… Love. Love!" Johnny soon grunted with every thrust, his eyes slipping closed as he lost himself to the powerful ecstasy it was causing him.

Ash gasped when he started to piston faster, hips bumping into her thighs, balls slapping her ass with every forceful thrust and she couldn't stop the mewls that left her throat. Eyes half lidded as she watched his stomach flex with every motion. His declarations of his nickname for her, "love" had her face flushing further before her eyes slipped shut. His thrusts only increased.

 _So close_.

 _ **Just so close…**_

Johnny's declarations of "Love" soon changed to "Darlin'" and she bit her lip to keep the tears at bay from hearing the emotion laced in his accented pleas. It just felt so incredibly amazing and the sweetness he was showcasing just made her want to sob but she held back. Focusing on how freely he was moving inside of her; body completely stretched around him and only craving more. He fulfilled those needs and more and Ash could scarcely breath when he adjusted again to rest his weight more on top of her and again, the change was immediate.

Clit throbbing as his stomach brushed over it during his frantic thrusting. Only a few moments passed when a sudden white-hot burning began in her groin and she knew right then that she was unbelievably clo -

" **JOHNNY**!" Ash bellowed; head thrown back and legs shaking when a sudden tidal wave of an orgasm washed over her. Lost along the tide as her body shuttered from underneath where he was still moving inside of her for only a few more deep thrusts when he let out a loud grunt that sounded a lot like her name.

So enthralled in a saturation of different emotions and unbridled pleasure, Ash felt him twitch inside of her before she was filled with what felt like molten lava and it felt like both of them came forever…

Ash desperately moaned into his firm chest as she slowly came down from her incredible high. Fingers digging into the fur on his hips as the intense feeling washed over her. She had _never_ had an orgasm that sudden and intense (or during intercourse period) until now; her legs still shivered slightly from where they draped around his waist, toes curled in the ultimate pleasure he had just caused her.

"Oh, _God_ …" she groaned into his skin once her tongue began working again; focusing on how his penis still twitched and throbbed inside of her. Her tight coil still continually milking him for all he was worth and fuck, it felt **so** good…

Johnny still had yet to speak other than a guttural moan of his own orgasm hitting him like a runaway train. He growled into the couch above her head; chest heaving, weight heavy as he rested it on her but she didn't give a flying fuck if he crushed her right now…it felt _way_ too amazing to care… His hips still twitched seemingly of their own accord; giving her a few more sharp, shallow thrusts as he finished completely.

Ash gasped at the sudden motion, her vagina coiling tightly around him to try and keep him in place. She was just still so sensitive… Squeezing him so tightly, she felt every single inch of him buried up to the hilt; every thick vein and the bulbous head rubbing against her walls as he pushed even deeper inside of her to finish releasing his seed.

Hell, even his testicles twitched from where they were pressed against her ass.

"Johnny…" she breathed. Her foot lazily brushing over his thigh to try and bring him steadily down from his orgasm.

"Ash…" his voice rumbled deep in his chest and she moaned as it vibrated over her face and breasts.

Her lips began trailing tenderly over his bare chest; her tongue flicking out to tease his skin; tasting the salty sweat on his chest but it didn't bother her one bit. Johnny groaned and his leg twitched at her sensual action.

"Ooh…" Johnny groaned and she sighed as his hands moved to caress her face.

Ash continued caressing his sides with her fingers and the barest hints of her fingernails trailing through his thick fur. Lips continually kissing and nipping at his muscular chest.

"I want to kiss you so bad…don't want to pull out yet…you're so bloody _warm_ …" he groaned nonsensically into the couch cushion and Ash chuckled into his chest.

"Mmm…" she moaned, opening her legs a bit more before one of her hands moved down between them to where they were still connected. Fingertips brushed lightly over the base of his softening penis that was buried up to the hilt inside of her.

Ash bit her lip as she gently stroked him with the firm pad of her thumb and moaned when he suddenly twitched inside of her.

"I don't want you to pull out either…" she whispered before giving his chest another languid kiss.

Johnny sexily groaned at her actions, lowering himself to rest his weight further atop of her as her mouth continued with the gentle kisses; fingers delving idly in his thick fur. Chest rumbling with soft groans and grunts as she teased him. Ringed muscle tightening around his softened penis as her small tongue lapped at the sweaty skin of his chest - the salty, slightly musky taste was quickly becoming addicting.

Johnny seemingly couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift motion, he pulled out and both mourned at the loss of warmth. Before either could grieve for long, Johnny was kissing her. Hands cradling her face, lips bestowing constant kisses which Ash was all too eager to return. Soon, both of their bodies started reacting again to the kiss, craving the carnal nature they both just experienced for the first time as a couple (and Johnny, his first ever).

"May we do that again?" Johnny asked upon pulling away from her to look at her.

Ash was about to tell him the sad thing about males - how it was at least an hour before they were ready to go again but as those words were on her lips, her eyes flicked down. And damn, was she surprised when she seen his erection already at half-mast, twitching a bit in obvious arousal.

… _wow._

Glancing back up to his face, she couldn't help giggling at his mussed hair and bright eyes as if he was a kid on Christmas morning. It was possibly the cutest fucking thing she'd ever seen in her life.

Ash didn't answer verbally, just reached up to grasp at his face and pulled him down to her, mouth over his in the universal answer of a resounding " **YES** ".

* * *

Chest heaving and body pleasantly humming from yet another mind-blowing orgasm, Ash sighed sadly when Johnny pulled out of her with a wet pop. His arms shaking as he pushed his weight off of her and finally sat up on the couch. Deep breaths causing her body to shiver and even start to begin craving him for a third time. Missing his warmth and him moving inside of her…yet it was obvious Johnny was exhausted.

Slowly, the gorilla reached down to grab his boxers and Ash didn't bother hiding her chagrin as he slipped them on to hide the most private part of himself from her eyes again.

"You're no fun." she pouted.

"Sorry, I suppose I am a bit modest." he chuckled, one hand reaching back to scratch at his head.

"I'm not." she said lying back down on the couch, spread eagle, without a care in the world.

Johnny swallowed thickly at the sight but felt a bit too exhausted to start round three. He was surprised at himself. Losing his virginity and than being able to perform again just minutes later - he never could have thought it would happen but he was pleased it did…and if he was at all honest with himself, couldn't wait til it happened again.

"It's still a bit chilly in here. You might catch a nasty cold." Johnny spoke, reaching over to stroke her knee.

"Ugh…you worry too much. I don't need clothes because you'll keep me warm." she soothed, hand reaching out to caress at his. "Now, come here, big guy…" pulling fruitlessly at his large index in hopes he'd lay atop of her and share some of his amazing body heat.

"Ash…" Johnny refused to budge.

"Ugh. Fine." she sat up, saw her underwear and bra and felt like doing a little payback in retaliation to him covering up but that thought fled when she saw his sweater. A Cheshire grin rising on her face as she got off the couch to grab it.

Johnny's face heated up the second he realized her intentions.

A few seconds later, Ash was wearing his green lightening bolt sweater and he had to keep from laughing. The sleeves were ridiculously long and the torso of it now was dragging at least a foot of material on the ground.

"A little help?" Ash asked helplessly and Johnny chuckled but happily obliged.

Gingerly gripping her by her waist, he helped her atop the couch so she wouldn't trip. Once she was comfortably in his lap, he began working on rolling up the sleeves.

Ash watched him work intently, eyes grazing over his hands as they masterfully rolled up the long sleeves til her arms had free range.

"Thanks." she smiled at him.

"Yer welcome." he replied, accent thick with drowsiness. Not even speaking as he suddenly laid back on the couch, her atop his chest as he made himself comfortable against the squeaking white leather.

Ash, a bit surprised at his actions, quickly curled up against his chest, scooting herself up further into his body so her back and quills rested against the back of the couch. Her forehead pressing into his jaw and hands resting near his throat and collarbones.

Johnny smiled down at her as she got comfy atop him, her eyes sliding shut almost immediately as his hands wrapped around her. One constant on her back and side, the other he scooped between her legs and cupping her bum so he could keep her close to his chest. Her leg lazily draped over his wrist. A few seconds passed and Ash's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him; tiny fingers delving into his fur and caressing at the skin she felt underneath.

Johnny caught her gaze and bestowed on her a lazy smile; Ash returned his smile before her eyes disappeared behind her heavy lids again.

The quiet was comforting - nothing really had to be said as they relaxed in their embrace. The only sounds was the barest voices still coming from the television (it was amazing how they both drowned it out and even forgot it was on at all) and their combined breaths which calmed significantly in the past few moments.

For as tired as he felt, a part of him felt all too awake and restless; his body still humming with the after-effects of the two orgasms. His eyes flicking to her ceiling and to the few quills on the couch she let fly. A partial smile on his face at how adorable it was that she got excited enough during intercourse that she'd shoot them off. It flattered him and if anything, made him cradle her closer to his chest. He adored absolutely _everything_ about her…

Glancing down, Johnny took in her lax face. Even with smudged eyeshadow, mushed quills, and cheek squished against his chest, Ash was still breathtakingly beautiful. Curvy figure drowning in his green and gold sweater, so cozy and warm as she draped herself over him. Johnny could scarcely remember a time in which he'd been more content with life.

Even after performing for that crowd (his dad breaking out of prison just to tell him how proud he was of him…), their roars of praise as he held Meena and Ash's hands and took a bow. Johnny could have never known just how much better life would get from that point forward. A variable roller-coaster of emotions that were simultaneously exciting and exhausting as the months passed in a blur. Between and during practice, rebuilding, and performances was where he got to know the spunky porcupine who he'd been hopelessly crushing on since day one. How her beautiful face drew him in but her heart was what ultimately caused him to fall hard - as if he was plunged off the edge of a skyscraper with no hope to grasp on to anything on the way down.

It was nothing short of a miracle that Ash fell for him too.

Gave him a chance and opened her heart to let him in even when it had been seemingly irrevocably shattered by her selfish asshole of an ex-boyfriend. Yet, Ash said "yes" when he asked her out, held his hand wherever they walked, and was even the first to bring him in for a kiss. This crazy new feeling he'd never experienced had overtaken his heart whenever he caught her clear blue eyes and was gifted with her smile. How this rocker rebel had stolen his heart and he _never_ wanted it back.

Ash suddenly shifted in his arms, burrowing her nose into his throat before she became still again. One of her hands grasping at his fur when a contented sigh escaped; joined shortly afterward with a mumbled, " _g'nite_ " whispered into his fur.

"Night, Love." Johnny smiled, cheeks burning as he pressed his cheek to her forehead.

Chestnut eyes slipping closed as he relaxed into her slight weight and amazing warmth bundled against him. he breathed before he followed her into beautiful slumber. Not sure of what tomorrow would hold but knew if he woke up with her still cradled against his chest, he knew it would be wonderful regardless.

 **The end…**

 **Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	6. Epilogue

**Stay with Me - Chapter 6**

 **Rated: M**

 **Epilogue**

 _Chapter Summary: Little did Johnny know, losing his virginity was only the beginning in his and Ash's relationship…_

* * *

 **After a discussion with thewinterme, I just had to write a little continuation about Johnny and Ash's second time (plus many after) and something that triggers an even bigger part of their relationship. Enjoy the story or just the smut - or both - totally up to you. XD**

 **Also, if you just enjoyed Stay With Me as it was, you don't have to read this. I like to think of this as an epilogue of sorts but completely unnecessary and just another excuse to write about the night (and months) after their first time. ;-p**

 **Hope you enjoy. xoxoxoxo**

* * *

Over a week had passed since Johnny lost his virginity; nine days of his face heating up and heart pounding frantically against his sternum every single time he thought about that incredible night. Whether he was in practice, meetings with Buster, in the shower, or something as simple as brushing on his teeth, his mind explicitly wandered to the vivid images of Ash's gorgeous naked body. White teeth biting her plump black lip while touching him, sounds of her wanton moans and tiny fingers pulling at his thick fur whenever she kissed him, and finally the most titillating - Ash bouncing naked underneath him. Head thrown back in pleasure, legs wrapped around his waist; panting, slight gasps and loud desperate moans escaping as he moved deeper. Smoothly thrusting inside of her; unbelievably wet, tight coil squeezing him to rapturous completion.

Lower extremities always hardening, _throbbing_ with the very thought of that night and Johnny would often find himself embarrassingly erect at the worst times…

Like now during another piano lesson with Miss Crawly (he really didn't have to take them anymore but he loved how Miss Crawly's face always lit up when he asked her and it didn't hurt to spend some time with the old lizard). Johnny found himself having to excuse himself to the restroom; sitting on the closed toilet just to calm his frantic breathing and the uncomfortable stiffness between his legs. Thinking of anything and everything to rid his mind of those sexual images of his girlfriend bouncing underneath him. Forcing himself to think about Buster wearing a tight Speedo, Gunter in his more _revealing_ outfits, and that one time he caught his dad in man-thong undies.

It usually did the trick and he found his willy deflating fast.

Yet when he got out of the bathroom and went to practice, he'd have to walk past Ash's room. The porcupine was never one to show up on time - always sleeping in late and pushing the snooze button even when she had important meetings that morning (Buster never appreciated her tardiness one bit). But she eventually did show up early afternoon and took control of the room near the stairs. Johnny smiled as he froze at the large window, peering in and seeing she had just arrived.

Iced latte already half-gone and placed beside where she sat crossed-leg on the floor. Black electric guitar on her lap as she stared down at some scattered sheets of music in front of her. Obviously freshly showered (face free of any make-up) and with slightly wrinkled clothes she probably didn't get out of dryer right away - there she was - breathtakingly beautiful as always.

Johnny felt his heart start hammering immediately upon seeing her (and in his mind's eye, soon naked and gasping with pleasure underneath him).

Before he could lose himself too much to that thought, Ash caught his eyes and smiled at him. Her fingers still moving over the frets of her guitar as if tuning it and he was suddenly reminded of her hand moving over something far different…If he focused hard enough, he swore he could fill the ghost of her fingertips over his most intimate body part…

Ash must have caught his lingering gaze on her hand grasping the long neck of the guitar and she suddenly bit her lip, icy blue eyes widening slightly. Her face flushing a bit as her eyes trailed down his chest and was headed languidly down south before rising to meet his chestnut gaze once again. Her enchanting eyes filled with much the same desire and longing that was currently enveloping every fiber of his be-

"Johnny?" Buster Moon suddenly was beside him and Johnny audibly yelped.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Johnny blurted out much louder than he intended.

"Uh…I can see that." Buster muttered, small finger digging in his no doubt ringing ears. Buster could probably hear a pin drop on the moon with those things…

" **Johnny**!"

"What?!" Johnny squeaked, thrown out of his thoughts by Buster's angered voice.

"...I _said_ ," Buster muttered out with a sigh, "You can visit Ash later. Miss Crawly's nodding off up there, I'd go back before she completely falls asleep again."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Moon." Johnny nodded quickly, his heart hammering and body betraying him horribly. Damn libido was now clouding his thoughts so much he was spacing out more than usual…which was a lot…

"It's _Buster_ , Johnny. …Are you alright? We've been through this a thousand times...not to mention, you're nearly hyperventilating."

"No, no, no! I-I'm fine. Quite alright. Heh-heh. Eh, yeah. B-Buster…yeah." he chuckled. What was wrong with him? His blood must have remained permanently stuck in his penis and making him lose the ability to speak proper English, let alone speak words with more than two syllables…

"...okay. Again, hurry."

"Yes, Buster." Johnny smiled and watched as the koala give him a strange look before ultimately slinking away.

Once his boss was gone, Johnny glanced back to Ash.

The beautiful porcupine had one hand over her mouth, obviously giddy about him getting caught staring and almost in trouble. Johnny flashed her a playful dirty look and the edges of her lips appeared behind her hands. If he listened hard enough, he probably could even hear her soft, breathy laughter…

…this was not good for his lower region but it was worth it.

A moment later, Ash motioned for him to go back to his own practice room and he gave her a pout but she just teasingly waved and smiled before going back to her guitar. His gaze lingered for only a moment before he walked back up the stairs and to Buster's office where the piano still remained.

Right outside the office, his phone vibrated against his chest from where he stored it in the inner pocket of his signature leather jacket. Slinking around a corner, he pulled it out and glanced down to the bright screen.

"u wanna come over tonite?" Ash's text read and he swallowed thickly but smiled nonetheless.

"Sure. Meet you by the stairs at 5?" he quickly shot it off, leaning against the wall so Miss Crawly couldn't see him just yet.

"C u there, handsome." she text back, punctuated with a little kiss emoji and he chuckled.

"I can't wait, beautiful." he wrote back before slipping the phone back into his jacket and entering Buster's office

"Oh! There you are, Johnny." Miss Crawly drawled, obviously half asleep as she bolted upright in her little swirling stool. Coffee in her hand spilling a bit to the floor from the jolt.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Miss Crawly." Johnny said with a smile before heading back to the piano, his heart racing for whatever tonight held.

* * *

"Hey..." Ash greeted as he approached her casual leaning form against the staircase.

"'ello." Johnny replied in a thick Cockney accent he knew she loved hearing by the smile she bestowed upon him. He smiled back, glancing around before leaning down to greet her further with a kiss on her cheek. "S'rry I took so long. You know how Miss Crawly gets sometimes."

"Yeah, I know…It's alright. I missed you." she replied, grabbing the lapels of his jacket before he could pull away. "…and _you_ missed, by the way."

"...I missed?" he asked, furry brow ridges creased in confusion.

"Yeah…you missed…" she replied sultrily before icy blue eyes slipped closed and her mouth was on his.

Initially, Johnny panicked wondering if anyone was around to see them but feeling her lips pressing so wantonly on his own had all logical thoughts halting. Everyone in the theater was fully aware of their romantic relationship but still, Buster made it apparently clear to keep PDA's to a minimum and essentially making out on the staircase was risky business indeed.

Yet stopping seemed to be the farthest thing from Ash's mind; her small fingers tangling and yanking pleasantly at the fur of his face as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. Johnny melted into her mouth, her touch, the smell of her body wash still clinging to her fur and tasting the coffee she had this afternoon left a pleasant bitterness on his tongue. Ash suddenly let out a soft moan of approval when his hands gripped her hips; desperate to keep his mouth on hers.

Johnny inwardly mourned the loss when it was Ash who pulled away with a slight pant. All was forgotten when she started chuckling, choppy and raspy against his thick lips.

"Wow…" she giggled, brushing her nose teasingly over his, "Didn't think you were much for kissing in semi-public places, Johnny…we could have gotten caught."

"We could've." he teased right back, " but it would be your fault - ya the one who started it, you cheeky girl." nuzzling his face on hers which made her laugh more.

 _God, how he loved to hear her laugh…_

"No! You kissed me first!" she laughed, pushing him away and smacking him playfully on his shoulder.

"S'ppose I did." Johnny laughed before he bravely pushed his mouth on hers again.

Ash seemed surprised by his forward nature but quickly melted into him. Tilting her head and deepening their kiss for a mere moment before Johnny realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away from her mouth with a soft popping noise.

An uncomfortable tightening down south was starting and Johnny refused to heed its whining call for attention for now. It didn't make it any easier at how promiscuously Ash stared up at him, her black bottom lip wedged in between pearly white teeth. A sexy smirk gracing her face as she grasped at his hands that still clung to her hips.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Ash broke it.

"So, you ready to blow this joint?" Ash asked and Johnny couldn't be more grateful for the distraction and smiled at the fact she practically read his mind.

"Yeah. Let's go." he smiled, grasping her hand in his as they left the theater and made the short walk to his truck.

* * *

The late traces of winter still clinging to the air when they finally arrived back at her apartment (after getting a quick bite to eat first). The hopefully last snowfall of the season had melted but the air was still wrought with the desperate clinging of old man winter.

Once back at her place, they kicked off their shoes, socks, and coats; Ash not stalling for a second before heading toward her bedroom.

Johnny watched, mouth a bit agape, questioning what she was doing when she suddenly spoke.

"Ugh, it's _so_ fucking cold tonight…" Ash grumbled, making a show of rubbing her arms as she approached the thermostat on her bedroom wall.

Johnny held back the need to pull her into his arms to give her some of his heat when she continued.

"Uh, hey, Johnny?" Ash asked and that got his mouth moving.

"Yes, Love?" he replied as usual.

"Hmm, um...w-why don't we watch a movie in my bedroom tonight instead? It's a lot warmer in here than the living room." Ash asked and he should have suspected something was up but how her hips swayed and her whole body bounced as she walked was far too distracting.

"Uh. Sure." he answered anyway as he discarded his leather jacket in the front closet before following her into the bedroom.

A room he was _very_ unfamiliar with being in…

Dating for almost a year, it was apparent that Johnny had frequent spent nights at her house well before they were ever intimate. Yet those were always nights where they'd fallen asleep watching television or especially cold nights he crashed on her couch because he really didn't want to head home in a blizzard or was far too tired to drive after brutal rehearsals (or those many occasions Ash asked him to stay and he could never refuse her cute pout and warm body pressed into his side). Still, he refused to sleep in the same bed as her. It felt far too intimate and he worried they would ultimately start kissing and inevitably take it further than he was prepared for at that time.

Better safe than sorry, right?

Yet, now that they have already were intimate and that initial nervousness (and his virginity) was gone, he still felt his stomach fluttering when he walked passed the threshold into her bedroom.

* * *

Ash was a very simple girl - felt more comfortable with neutral tones and cozy fabric than fancy bedding. Her room didn't contain much in the way of decorations or adornments (other than a few band posters and guitars propped up against a wall) and it was something Johnny could appreciate. The intimacy of walking in her bedroom was immediate; a warmth filling his chest and cheeks as he took in this new environment. At first, he kept his eyes away other than a quick glance to the object he was seemingly most nervous of at this point.

…her bed…

Yet, as the minutes ticked by, his curiosity was too great and his eyes flicked towards it. Johnny wondered a bit if he would be able to even sleep in the same bed because of mere size difference but when he glanced upon her bed, he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Sensing a bit of confusion, Johnny couldn't help but ask.

"Has your bed always been this big?"

"Hmm?" Ash asked, eyes a bit wide as turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Oh. Heh. I um, I kinda bought a new bed after we started dating. I just noticed that you're so tall and if you ever slept with me, your feet would be dangling off the edge." she chuckled, cheeks growing a slight reddish tinge that set his heart aflame.

"Oh…" he breathed.

"Yeah…and uh, well - I hated having to sleep in the same bed I shared with Lance." she shrugged it off like a bad taste in her mouth, "The bed just needed to be thrown out and when I started dating you, I had the perfect excuse to spend the money on a new one." Ash explained, face turned away as she spoke.

Johnny smiled hearing the slight embarrassment lacing her laid-back tone. He watched as she walked to her desk and powered on her laptop.

"You shouldn't have spent that kind of money. I wouldn't have minded." Johnny shrugged while approaching her.

"Ya, I know you wouldn't, but when I threw Lance's sorry ass out, I wanted to start over fresh - the couch, the bed, dining room table, even my silverware and plates are all new. I just wanted to start over…ya know, to bigger and better things." Ash smirked, lifting her brows and letting out a soft breathy chuckle; her eyes now easily meeting his. The sultry teasing did not go unnoticed…and was that last part supposed to be an innuendo?

Johnny smiled, leaning down a bit beside her to he could see her laptop screen and before he humiliated himself, he decided to change the subject.

"So, what are we going to watch?" he asked, surreptitiously glancing over at her. She smelt fresh, her fur had a nice sheen from the shower she took this morning. Wearing simple clothing: plain gray long sleeve shirt, black leggings, and a red skirt; her little bare toes digging a bit into the plush carpet. Looking absolutely _gorgeous_ as always…

Being in such proximity to her was driving him out of his bloody mind…

"I dunno…Uh, what are you in the mood for?" she asked in what sounded like a whisper; her eyes partially lidded as she turned to look at him. Laptop in front of her whirring a bit and breaking up the sexual tension clinging to his nostrils…if only a bit.

'Sex' he thought before wanting to physically slap himself for such a perverted thought! Sure, he was excited about the prospect of a repeat performance of last week but he was a gentleman, dammit!

"W-Whatever you want, Darlin'." he decided upon, leaning down to kiss her cheek and she smirked at his action before continuing her search on the brightly lit screen.

As she looked for a movie, Johnny allowed his eyes to wander to her bedroom again if only to keep his mind of how good she looked. He noticed a little vanity in the corner with her black make-up bag open exposing some of its contents. A few pictures hung on the glass right above it; group shots of the theater performers, Ash and Meena on their girl's day out trips, but most of them were couple shots of him and her: selfies, random photo booths they came across in their travels, concerts, special theater events, and even some taken by friends.

Johnny smiled as the memories of each that were very vivid in his mind; their dates and outings when they first started going out and even some from less than a month ago. Pulling his eyes away, he saw her plain black dresser with a picture of him and her in a white frame atop it; one of them locked in a passionate kiss. His arms enveloping her as her small hands cupped his face; both of them lost to each other, completely unaware of the picture even being taken. His face flushed at it before his eyes continued to wander.

Plush, dark gray carpet under his bare feet, dusty blue (surprisingly not black) comforter with white pillows adorning her bed. The plain desk with a few random DVD's and CD's scattered atop it. Her open closet with her tiny shirts and skirts that all looked hilariously identical to each other (his girl sure loved black and red plaid clothing), and nightstand with gray desk lamps and a few sheets of music, pencils, and colorful guitar picks scattered about the surface.

It felt homey, comfortable, and so adorably _Ash_.

"How about this one?" Ash's voice broke through his pondering and he immediately lowered to see what movie she was pointing to. Scarcely paying attention to the movie the small blinking white arrow hovered over when he breathed in her arousing scent again. It took a good ten seconds to realize he hadn't answered and he shook his head frantically to get rid of any more alluring thoughts.

Coffee brown eyes were a bit cloudy when he finally looked at the picture and saw it as a run of the mill action/thriller film.

"Y-Yeah. Sure. Looks great." he said with a smile and she happily returned it.

Johnny watched as she unplugged and grabbed the laptop from the desk and made her way over to the tall bed. She placed the laptop on it before seductively (in his mind anyway) climbing atop the comforter and getting cozy among the pillows and headboard.

Ash smiled at him where he stood basically slack jawed staring at her. A chuckle left her throat as she patted the spot next to her in invitation.

No force on Heaven or Earth could stop him from joining her.

* * *

Half an hour later, both were hand in hand as they leaned against each other. Ash's head resting comfortably on his bicep as they lay reclined in the bed, the laptop further down next to Ash's feet.

Truthfully, it was shaping up to be a rather decent movie but it was obvious both had something else in mind as the night quickly progressed. Hands tightening as they cuddled closer; more distance closing between each other before they ended up nuzzling each other. Noses brushing and foreheads pressing so tenderly together.

Not entirely sure who made the first move but both ended up locked in a fervent kiss.

Ash grasped at the fur of his neck and his remaining steady on her hips as they started making out. Bodies humming with familiarity of their intimate moments over a week prior; the nervousness sapped away and both of them knowing full where this was heading.

"Eager tonight?" Johnny muttered softly in her mouth when Ash began yanking at his clothes.

"Mm-hmm." she muttered truthfully as she pulled at his shirt enough to lift off his stomach. "I've been wanting you all damn week."

Johnny smirked at her honesty, glad he wasn't the only one going out of his mind with lust all this time.

"Me too." he breathed and Ash froze for a second and looked up at him as in an almost disciplinary tone.

"...and you didn't do anything about it?" Ash teased, slipping a finger down his sternum.

"...I am now." he breathed before his mouth was on hers again.

* * *

All Ash could do was moan against his lips as their kiss intensified. his tongue slipping over her bottom lip and she immediately granted him entrance. Tongues brushing, fumbling against one another and for a long time, all they did was taste each other. Relearn the familiar echoes of their passionate night and allow the unbridled sensations to take over their bodies.

The kisses were wonderful and tender, but before long, it simply wasn't enough to sate their growing desires.

Johnny couldn't help but move his kiss elsewhere, the corner of her lips, cheeks, jaw, even nuzzling his nose along her ear (careful of the four spines hanging in front of it of course) before he continued down to her neck. Tender brush of his mouth over her throat had her turning into porcupine putty in his hands and Johnny would admit it felt so much better this time around. The guesswork was gone and he was well aware of where this was going and he couldn't wait to experience it again.

Apparently, Ash couldn't either.

Her tiny hands kept pulling at his shirt and yanking it up to expose more of his abdomen and back; determined to take it off with or without his help.

Johnny would have helped her had he not been basically trying to do the same thing. Hands steadfast on her hips and playing with the hem of the black and white striped long sleeve tee; well-worn fabric felt great against his hands but nowhere compared to the silky soft fur of her tummy and hips that tickled his palms.

Ash abruptly pulled back from the kiss, her small pants of breath hot against his mouth as she continually pulled up his shirt. This time, Johnny was more than ready to heed her needs; lifting the garment over his head and unceremoniously tossed it to the floor. He allowed her a moment to scan her eyes over his exposed chest before his mouth was on hers again. Ash instantly moaned, hands eagerly wandering the expanse of his heaving chest as he reacquainted himself with her lips.

The passion and lust growing cloyingly thick in the room as they made out. Bodies humming with rapt familiarity and need, tongues swiping and lips clashing in tender battles for dominance.

Johnny's hands soon slipped under her shirt by this time, touching her sides and back with sure strokes. Nine days ago, he was _so_ timid, afraid to go too far too soon but now was different. Most likely because there was no doubt about what to do now or perhaps it was the fact he was already half naked which made him feel more daring and confident.

Soon enough, his hands began to wander. One slipping over her stomach and against the grain of the soft fur there causing her skin to prickle against his palm. Ash flinched, chuckling lightly in his mouth at his ticklish touch and Johnny smirked before deepening the kiss.

Hesitating for only a second before he gently cupped her breast, the bra annoyingly in the way but he still thoroughly enjoyed the amazing softness and give of her chest. His girlfriend mewled at his touch, well pleased at his lack of shyness he supposed when she pressed her chest further into his hand. Breasts were diminutive in comparison to his massive palm but they felt great to cup and squeeze ever so gently and it was getting rather obvious by how Ash tightened her grip on his fur that she completely agreed.

Yet as the moments passed by, the need to continue began to get out of hand. It had ever since they started kissing but it was a lot more obvious now; his erection was straining and painful against the fly of his jeans and he was desperate for relief.

Johnny gasped when Ash suddenly pulled away, hands steadfast on his chest as she gently pushed at his chest. He allowed her to push him away and he watched with widened eyes as she suddenly pulled her shirt off and dropped it on the faded blue covers.

"Ash?" Johnny asked breathlessly when Ash grabbed his hands; guiding them back on her body and he was more than eager to obey.

He touched her, slipping the barest hints of his fingers down her sides and stomach before he moved to cup her breasts again. Giving her one final glance before his face lowered to her throat; kissing her tenderly across her shoulders, her neck before showering the expanse of her chest and gave special attention to the domes of her breasts pushed above the satin fabric of her black bra.

Ash sighed, her nose pressed against his forehead as she melted under his touch. The arousal in the room so easily discernible with the tremble in her hands and how she nuzzled her face on his.

"Johnny…take it off." Ash asked.

Giving the dome of her breast another kiss before he lifted his head and looked at her.

"...please…" she begged breathlessly, her eyes liquid pools of blue, cheeks flushed, and mouth agape as she stared at him with so much need and want, it had his entire body shivering in anticipation.

Without answering, he just nodded.

Johnny placed his hands on her back, touching the bra straps that was right near the bottom of her quills. He'd slipped his fingers underneath them, touching her bare back as he tried to figure out a way to undo them (why did it seem so much easier last time?). He couldn't even try and see what he was doing this time around; her massive quills were more erect and blocking the vision so he had to do it all by feel. Yet as his fingers moved faster, so did his nervousness because no matter what he did, it didn't seem to be working.

"Need help?" she asked, a slight teasing nature to her tone had his cheeks flushing.

"Uh…I think so…Maybe?"

Ash giggled lightly before answering, "It's a newer bra so the wires are tighter; just push them together and then pull them apart." she instructed and it was apparent she wasn't all too keen on physically assisting him by how she (very distractingly) began placing wet kisses across the expanse of his ashen chest.

If anything, that just made the gorilla more nervous.

Heeding her words, Johnny did as he was told even if he wasn't sure it would work, but what the bloody hell did he know? He'd only undone one bra in his entire life and that one felt much easier in his opinion but he made up for it with determination. Working carefully, Johnny pushed the straps together, the small clasps and teeth actually became undone, the elastic on the bra pulling apart of its own accord and in a moment, it had fallen to the bedding.

Johnny's eyes flicked immediately to her exposed chest, dusty brown nipples pebbled in arousal and he was so tempted to place his mouth on them but Ash had other plans.

Lithe arms wrapping around his neck when she suddenly kissed him hard. Breasts flattening onto his collarbones as she pulled him closer, fingers grasping and delving into his fur when she finally pulled him to lay atop of her. Johnny gasped against her lips upon the shift in gravity and how he now rested some of his weight on her.

Ash didn't release him right away, just intensified their passionate kiss, her tiny toes curled into the skin of his sides as she tries to wiggle her hips and squeeze her legs together in rampant anticipation. Johnny could easily smell her arousal now that her legs were spread so he could rest between them. Potent obvious musk of her need filled his nostrils and for a second, Johnny wondered if she could for him as well. From this angle, he brushed the bulge in his jeans against the mattress and he smirked.

For him, his desire was much more obvious.

Ash hummed into his mouth, tiny paws entangling and tugging at his fur when he tilted his head to better smush their lips together. He kept one arm strictly for holding his weight up as his hand did what his mouth previously wanted to do. First cupping her face to deepen their kiss, it slipped down her throat before coming to gently rest atop her breast. She mewled into his mouth when he cupped the small, furry mound of soft flesh; dwarfed by his massive hand, he still adored the slight, silky weight under his palm. Ever so gently, he caressed it, flicking his thumb over her hardened nipple and she gasped into his mouth.

Pleased with her reaction, Johnny continued, giving the other breast the same tender affection. Ash moaned into his lips, head tilting enough to break their kiss and she let out another mewl just as he lightly squeezed her breasts. Johnny took long deep breaths, his eyes heavily lidded as he stared at Ash's face. Her eyes tightly closed for a moment before slipping open and locking her gaze on his own.

The two looked at each other, speaking without using words. Their eyes locked and it was so easy to read the other at this point - wants, needs, desires so potent in the atmosphere around them. Johnny stared into her liquid pools of blue, taking in her face - flushed cheeks, swollen wet lips, mushed, messy quills, and heaving chest all just accentuating her unbelievable beauty. Without him even realize what he was doing, his hand lowered, caressing her tummy, sides, hips before lowering further.

So lost in her eyes and feel of her breath on his face, the need for her so great… it wasn't until his hand was between her legs and cupping her clothed mound that he noticed what he'd done. All at once, that nervousness came back, the trepidation and anxiety during his first time with her felt far too fresh and he almost pulled his hand away when Ash suddenly let out a desperate moan.

Johnny watched in rapt attention as Ash spread her legs further, her skirt lifting to show off her thin leggings and he immediately sensed the damp heat against his fingers and palm even with the barrier of her leggings and underwear.

If her arousal was potent before, it was nothing compared to now…

" _Now_ who's the eager one?" Ash giggled, pushing herself firmer against his hand in obvious neediness of his touch.

Johnny didn't answer immediately, just allowed a light chuckle to leave his throat before all his attention returned to making her squirm. Ever so gently, he moved his thumb over her clothed slit and was rewarded with a gasp followed by a choppy moan. Her damp heat radiated to him and his own needs were making themselves much more apparent in this moment. He wanted her so bad but was worried about speeding this up too fa-

"Oh, Johnny, just take them off! _Please_ …" her plea was desperate and breathy and Johnny watched in rapt amazement as Ash shifted her hips, lifting them off the bed to give him enough leverage to pull them down if he pleased. …and he sure did want to.

"...are you sure?" he still couldn't help but ask.

"YES!" she arched her back and looked up at him through heavily-lidded eyes.

Johnny just smiled down at her, leaning over her to kiss her lips and Ash sighed at the contact. Tiny arms wrapping around as much of his neck as she could and Johnny was vastly surprised when she slipped her tongue immediately into his mouth; returning the kiss with vigor. Slight moans and groans as he brushed his tongue against hers and allowed her to dominate the kiss as he worked on removing her leggings.

Not breaking the kiss, Johnny slipped his fingers over her hips; greeted with the three separate hems of her skirt, leggings and underwear. All were elastic waistbands and he couldn't be happier for his large fingers would not be very useful for any tiny zippers. A slight hesitation kept him from just removing them but by how desperately she clung to his fur and intensified their kiss made up his mind for him.

Without further adieu, he gently pulled all three down at once leaving her now completely bare. Before he could even think of getting another peek at what lay between her thighs, Ash was sitting up and reaching for him.

Johnny flinched a bit instinctively at her inquest but fought back those feelings when he realized this was natural, this is normal and what was supposed to happen. Him and Ash had already been intimate so any trepidation and fear about what tonight held slipped away when his girlfriend looked up at him as she glided her hand onto his belt.

Smiling and nodding at her in approval of her actions and she responded by biting her lip before puckering her lips. He heeded her desire, leaning down to kiss her lips - putting every ounce of want and need into that kiss. Ash sighed a bit before she pulled away, her eyes leaving his own when she began working on removing his belt. She worked a lot smoother, hands a lot steadier in removing his belt than he was with her bra, easily pulling the hook out and undoing the leather belt. Once the two ends were loosely hanging down upon his folded thighs, Ash moved.

Ash froze just a bit before placing one hand over the fly of his jeans.

Johnny couldn't help but gasp the second her warm paw was placed over the bulge of his obvious erection. She remained still for a second before her hand began running languidly over the length of him, smoothing her hand over the underside of his swollen organ. Johnny grunted at the feel even if the sensations were more muted than last time. Suspecting because he was more knowledgeable about what to expect; more confident in this thing called intimacy - and _damn_ , it felt great.

Ash flicked her eyes up to his for a second, bestowing on him a sexy smile before she continued her task. So enthralled he was watching those tiny hands deftly working the fly of his jeans, unbuttoning before pulling down the zipper. Underneath he was wearing bright red boxers and he couldn't help but notice her smile of approval.

"...red looks good on you." Ash smirked, "You should wear it more often."

"Thanks." he chuckled, "I-I'll do that."

"Hmm." Ash replied, attention back to the obvious tent in his boxers and he watched for a moment as Ash tried fruitlessly to pull down his jeans. Knowing she wouldn't get far with how he was sitting, Johnny sat back, slipping his legs out from underneath him and began pulling them off. Well aware of Ash's eyes on him as he kicked them off until he remained only in his boxers - the only thing that physically separated them.

Chestnut gaze flitting over to Ash, a desire so strong overcame him as he stared down at her nude form. So beautiful and perfect and before he even realized what he was doing, he moved. Before Ash could reach for his last remaining garment, Johnny leaned down to kiss her.

Ash gasped a bit as she suddenly found herself on her back, Johnny's weight slight as he lay atop of her; kissing her hard until she was almost breathless. His hands were all over her, touching, stroking, worshiping her fur and flesh as they moved about her body in confident, needy strokes.

"Ooh…" Ash gasped into his mouth when he gently began caressing her breasts. "Oh, _Johnny_ …" she continued in a whiny mewl, thighs squeezing together in need when his hand slipped lower to cup her flared hip and curved a bit under the slope of her ass..

"Ash…" he grunted, breaking the kiss to start nipping at her neck and collarbones.

"Wait, baby..." she groaned, pushing him away with all the force she could muster and as tempted as Johnny was to not allow her to push him away, he did. Lifting himself off of her just enough so she could sit up.

"Is something wrong?" he panted, swallowing back a lump in his throat when he suddenly stole a glance at her nether regions between her slightly splayed legs.

"No, it's just…I-It's no fun if I'm the only one naked." she chuckled, pushing him back further til he rested back on his heels.

"Heh. Fair 'nough." he replied, cheeks flushed in a bit of embarrassment of his own desires getting out of hand. He was really surprised at himself for acting in such a forward manner. "I'm sorry…I-I guess I got a _bit_ too eager." he confessed slightly.

"Don't be… I am too." she bit her lip whilst her small paws moved to grasp at the waistband of his boxers; not wasting any time in pushing them down his hips.

Brown eyes widened at her unceremonious action but he found he didn't care when she stared down at his throbbing erection; her breasts rising and falling quickly with panting breaths as she quietly took him in. A smile flitted over his mouth at her blatant staring, cheeks flushing red as all of these activities and what was still to come hit him square in the chest. Boxers puddled at his knees, Johnny took a moment to adjust, slipping out of them as graceful as he could all while Ash waited patiently for them to be removed.

After his boxers were on the floor and he was readjusting himself to get more comfortable upon the bed, Johnny's foot suddenly bumped something metal. Looking to the obstruction, he saw her laptop that was still playing the movie they long since forgot about.

"Oops." Johnny quickly pulled his foot away and hoped he didn't damage it at all.

"Heh. It's alright," Ash chuckled, "I forgot about it too."

Johnny gave a look of confusion about what to do next. Ash cleared it up.

"Um, you can close it and just go put it back on the desk." she instructed and Johnny did as she asked.

The weight of her eyes heavy on his naked form as he stood up and walked over to her desk. Ash bit her lip, her eyes drawn to his well-toned body and especially the large erection that bounced when he moved. She couldn't keep her eyes off of it…

Johnny flushed at noticing her eyes on him. Now that he was naked, he felt a bit more aware of how far he'd come since last time; how surprisingly at ease he felt being completely exposed in front of his girlfriend. Her gentle smile and sensual eyes keeping him calm as she reached for him the moment he approached the bed. Being sure to give her a warm smile as he crawled on the bed and near the spot he vacated.

Ash flicked her eyes to his before lowering to the throbbing erection between his legs. The barest hints of hesitation before her small paw wrapped over the tip of him and he groaned at the sensation. So abrupt in the pleasure that trickled over his spine, body reacting instantly to her incredible touch.

Johnny's eyes slipped closed as her thumb skirted over the tip, rubbing over the slit that was already leaking a bit of pre-cum. Any embarrassment he would normally feel toward his body's natural desire was quenched as Ash scooted closer to get a better grip on him. Languidly, she moved her hand over the entire length and girth, stroking ever so softly as to not to arouse him too much. It was so gentle and simply allowed him to experience and enjoy the sensations she bestowed on him…

 _It was almost too much._

"Ash," Johnny choked a bit, ever so gently brushing her hand away and she reluctantly released him.

Without responding, her lust filled eyes met his. He could immediately sense the terse arousal in the air; her need obvious by how her eyes flicked down to his throbbing erect penis standing proud between his legs. Resolute desire to touch her, to mate with her was nearly unbearable and he couldn't help but heed it. Whilst gaining the courage, he leaned down to kiss her and Ash again pulled him to lay atop her and he willingly went. The kiss calming his frantic heartbeat and allotting the needed courage to slip his hands over her small writhing body; breasts, sides, hips, tummy, before finally slipping between her splayed thighs.

Johnny's fingers were met with her wet slit soaked in her own juices from arousal.

Freezing their lip-lock for a mere moment to open his eyes and glance at her; amazement filling his eyes at the fact it was for him. Again, he kissed her. Ash letting out a pleased sigh as she buried her small fingers into his pelt, through his hair and finally to cup his face. Lips eventually parting with a soft pop, Johnny lifted off of her to gaze down at his hand that cupped her mound. Touching her, fingers gliding over the expanse of her slit, swollen bead, and finally coming to rest at her pulsating opening. Johnny swallowed a sudden lump before meeting her eyes as if to ask permission.

Ash bit her lip and eagerly nodded her approval.

Ever so gently, he pushed his index inside of her where he was once again met with that incredible tightness he'd been craving all week. Slowly, he began fucking her with his long, thick index; wet, ribbed walls squeezing around his finger and he was so desperate to feel it around something else…and apparently, so was Ash.

" _Johnny…_ " Ash moaned; utter desperation lacing her beautiful voice.

Johnny halted his movements when she wiggled her hips a bit, long finger jostling lightly inside her, causing her to let out a whiny mewl which had his groin tightening upon hearing it. Chestnut eyes flicking to her face; cheeks flushed red and mouth agape in obvious arousal.

It was obvious what they both so desperately wanted…

… _and neither could wait any longer._

A split second later, his finger left her with a pop and he'd crawled on his knuckles up her body until his hips rested comfortable between her splayed thighs. Ash widened them further and scooted down a bit until the head of his penis pressed against her wet opening.

"...are you ready?" he asked, breath deep and body shivering at their close proximity - he was mere breaths away from slipping inside of her.

"I already told you, I've been ready all damn week." she grunted, her hips lifting a bit off the bed and succeeding in impaling herself a bit on his tip.

Johnny gasped at the sensation, the barest hints of that incredible warmth and tightness over the first few centimeters of his head. Catching the slight grin she gave him, Johnny chuckled thickly; tempted to kiss that sexy mouth again but ignored that desire to focus on the one he was enthralled with now.

"Me too…" Johnny muttered, returning her smile before he pushed his hips forward and slipped an inch inside of her. His groin tightened when feeling her tight coil squeezing him in a warm hug, her body eagerly opening around him as he pushed in deeper. Much of an easier fit this time around as her body had grown used to his larger size.

Within a moment, he was pushed up to the hilt and struggling not to cum.

"Ooh…" Ash muttered breathlessly, her fingers entangling in the fur of his hips and the slight pain it caused only increased the pleasure he was experiencing.

 _Her body welcomed him so eagerly…_

"Mmm…Yes. Johnny…" Ash moaned.

" **Ash**." Johnny grunted when he felt her ribbed walls squeezing around him oh so sensually. The opportunity to be joined in this perfect carnal nature with her yet again was indescribable, rapturous pleasure. It still astonished him just how amazing sex felt - more than just the physical too. It wasn't just bodily intimacy and being as close as two could possibly be, it was the way she clung to him, the openness displayed in her bright blue eyes, and being able to show her he loved her in this way and every other possible.

It was more than just sex, it was making love.

"Ash..." he growled her name again, pushing himself inside of her as deep as he could possibly go. Throbbing testicles resting warmly against her bum as he enjoyed the sensation of being completely buried in her incredible warmth.

For a few seconds, they just remained like that; allowing the other to grow used to the sensation and adjusting to the girth, enjoy the closeness before either even thought of moving.

"Aw, yesss…that feels so good, baby…" Ash moaned into his chest, her tiny paws still buried into his luxurious black pelt and face nuzzling the skin of his chest.

 _If she only knew the things she did to him…_

"Uh-huh…" Johnny muttered in return, afraid to speak too much in fear of making a fool of himself for his vocabulary of nothing more than a few moans and grunts of pleasure. His mind blanking in the sheer ecstasy of the act itself - completely enraptured in her tiny body circling the most intimate part of him.

"I - uh, I'm ready if you want to move." Ash said after a short silence, a soft smile gracing her lips and her half-mast eyes while she stared up at him.

Afraid to speak to break whatever spell fell over him, Johnny just nodded a bit before he did as she asked. Pulling out most of the way, mourning the warmth for a fraction of a second before he plunged right back in to her hot core. Grunting and groaning when he was buried inside her again.

 _God, it was absolutely incredible…_

Ash felt the same, perhaps even slightly more. Her gasps and breathy sighs were beautiful music to his ears as he lost himself in her body. Thrusting, moving, gathering a rhythmic dance as his hips moved; plunging in and out of her core in cadence. The wonderful friction of her pulsating ribbed walls squeezing around him, the slap of their hips meeting over and over again, and Ash's sighs punctuated by guttural moans and grunts of pleasure had him reeling in the sensation.

Looking down at her through heavily lidded eyes; her small body bouncing underneath his thrusting hips with her small, tender breasts moving much the same with every push.

It was easily one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen…

Mess of quills making a soft clacking sound as they splayed and fell back together with every frantic stab of his hips. Icy blue eyes slid tightly closed; only her fingers digging into his fur, soft moans escaping her soft black lips, and how tight her wet coil squeezed around him gave him the clear indication as to indeed how much she was enjoying it as well.

Now that the nervousness and trepidation of what to expect was gone, Johnny was certain it was even better this time around. He felt more at ease in knowing what he was doing and his understanding of Ash's body; learning what she liked and didn't. His body's instincts were running at full speed as he started moving his hips in smoother, faster strokes, slowly accelerating the speed and force of his thrusts and soon, a rhythm was made. The squeak of the bed and the headboard tapping on the wall behind it was mere background noise to Ash's incredible moans and the rushing of blood pushing throughout his body.

The pleasure was so great, he had to close his eyes. Massive body humming with the rapturous feelings she was causing him - so warm, tight, and wet - it was nearly overwhelming. Johnny still couldn't believe how amazing it all felt… Losing himself to her, pulling out and burying himself in her repeatedly. How she tightened and pulsated around his plunging cock was becoming to much and he started moving faster. Giving her an especially hard thrust when she suddenly spoke out.

"J-Johnny - wait…" Ash gasped, her tiny hands pushing gently at his stomach and halting him in his tracks.

Worried that he hurt her somehow, Johnny swiftly pulled away; reluctantly slipping out of her tightness in the process. Suddenly feeling chilled without being buried in her warmth, he watched her in rapt attention; terrified he'd perhaps hurt her somehow.

"W-What's wrong? Are you alright? Was I going too fast too soon? Did I hurt you?" Johnny sputtered out in a blind lustful panic, barely realizing how breathy and desperate he probably sounded.

Ash just lay splayed before him, a big smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him with so much love and warmth it had his heart accelerating further in his heaving chest.

"No. Not at all." she chuckled, shaking her head a bit as she made her way to sit up. "I um…I just - heh, uh, wanted to try something." she finished with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"...try something?" he repeated back to her in a question, brows furrowed in obvious confusion. Pulling back more to sit on his heels as Ash made her way to sit up completely; his stomach tightening when Ash looked down at his throbbing erection with obvious lust before finally meeting his eyes.

Ash suddenly reached out her hands up toward him, her lips puckered and Johnny heeded her call. Leaning down to meet her in a passionate kiss. His fur prickling as she buried her small fingers into his pelt as they gave each other wet, sloppy open-mouthed kisses that further intensified the sexual atmosphere between them. Johnny grunted as one of her hands lowered to caress his chest, small digit skirting over his nipple teasingly until it peaked into a hardened nub.

Feeling particularly daring, Johnny moved to caress her body, hand slipping over her lower back and curve of her ass, gently squeezing the soft handful of flesh and soft fur he found there. Ash moaned into his mouth, her legs squeezing together in obvious arousal. The scent cloyingly permanent in his nostrils as the continued their kiss and he already missed being inside of her but the kiss felt so good as well. Lips pressing, sliding sensually together; tongues darting out and tasting one another in languid strokes.

Yet, before long, neither could take it anymore. Needing more, both pulled away from the kiss; chests heaving with slight pants.

Johnny watched in bated breath when Ash suddenly rolled onto her tummy. His dick immediately twitched for attention at the sight of her cute little bum presented to him when she got on her knees; the vivid display of her glistening vulva lips and gaped opening greeting him. The sight between her legs so sexually alluring he didn't even notice as she glanced up at him from over her shoulder. A sultry smile gracing her black lips as she took in his obviously pleased face.

"Like what you see?" Ash teased, making sure to jostle her ass a bit in invitation.

Johnny was thrown out of his trance by her raspy voice; face flushing immediately with the fact he'd been blatantly staring at the alluring sight between her legs.

 _Damn, the things this girl did to him…_

"...was I that obvious?" he asked, not even bothering to try and lie about it.

"Mm-hmm…" Ash moaned with obvious need lacing her low voice. "So…you uh, just going to keep staring or you want to keep going, Big Guy?"

Johnny didn't need to be told twice.

Like a moth to her flame, he crawled behind her; widening his stance so he could better align their hips. Grasping himself, he lined himself up with her wet opening and didn't hesitate whatsoever before easily slipping inside. Johnny let out a deep grunt at the immediate change in tightness when in this position.

It felt astonishing and it was more than obvious she felt the same.

Ash's body shook a bit at the alteration, shivering when he placed his hands on her flared hips to keep her still. Allowing a second for her to reorient herself to the intrusion before he began slowly moving. The porcupine moaned into the comforter, her tiny paws fisting into the sheets as he began moving faster; his hips making a pleasant slapping noise against her ass with every forceful thrust. Johnny grunted at how tight she grew around him; coil squeezing him in a vice grip as she muttered out a few pleased groans that sounded a lot like broken utterances of his name.

Chest and testicles tightening at the sensation and the obvious pleased noises coming from his girlfriend - he moved faster.

The increased lubrication and the sounds it made as their hips connected again and again only bringing him closer to that unbelievable edge. Yet he held back, wanting this to last and to bring her over the cusp as well. Focusing on hitting that sweet spot inside of her that had her small toes curling into the fur on his knees. It was apparent it felt so good to her, even better than the last position. Giving him a little burst of confidence, he began plunging into her faster until she let out a squeaking grunt.

Out of nowhere, he felt a small prickling sensation on his chest and before he even realized what happened, Ash began speaking.

"Ooh. Johnny. *ooh* I-I'm sorry…I'm *oh* so sorry." Ash grunted a bit, pleased mutterings escaping with his still thrusting hips.

Johnny more or less ignored her spines that were clinging into his chest, too enthralled with how she felt wrapped around him that he barely noticed they came out and hit him at all.

"Oh," he muttered out as almost an afterthought when he saw a few of her white and dark brown spikes sticking out of the thick skin of his heaving chest. "Heh." a chuckle left his throat and his hips reluctantly stilled for a moment as he took a second to pluck them from his broad chest.

"I'm so sorry." Ash whispered, her face appearing over her shoulder, thin brows furrowed in embarrassment and slight guilt. So distracting was her black bottom lip wedged between those pearly white teeth.

"Don't be. It's alright." Johnny was quick to reassure but there was still doubt in her eyes.

"I, I um, I could roll onto my back again - ya know, if you want." she offered, her voice light and airy and he felt himself twitch inside of her in reaction. Damn, even while they were in the midst of sexual intercourse, she was even making him more horny.

 _Was that even possible?_

Johnny was somewhat tempted to accept her offer so he could see her beautiful face enraptured in the pleasure he was causing her but he knew by how she was tightening and even growing wetter around him that she was really enjoying this new position. That penetrating her from this angle was causing her immense pleasure (he suspected it had to do with his testicles hitting her swollen clit with every thrust).

"No," he whispered, brushing her quills down a bit before leaning over her, reaching underneath her small form to grasp gently at her bare chest; lightly squeezing her petite breasts in his massive palms. "I like it this way."

"Hmm…" Ash moaned at his touch, her eyes slipping closed as his hips began moving again of their own accord. "Me too…feels _so_ good…"

"Yeah…" Johnny grunted a bit, hands leaving her chest to give him leverage before he started thrusting in a more rhythmic dance. Ash just rested more upon her chest, relaxing into his movements.

Johnny was having a hard time reigning in himself; desperate to move faster and harder as her warm bum kept brushing over his hips and abdomen. It was damn addicting to watch himself disappear inside of her before being revealed again when he pulled out. Her moans grew more wanton and needy as he found his hips again accelerating.

"Oh, Johnny, _yes_ …" she moaned and Johnny couldn't stop the grunt of pleasure from escaping when Ash suddenly pushed against his force, her own hips pushing back when he pushed in.

Feeling her pushing against his force unlocked something powerful in him; the intensity of their coupling brought to new heights. Johnny steeled himself, allowing her to create her own rhythm as he moved with her. The team effort to bring both to climax had him opening his mouth in silent screams of pleasure.

It just felt so good as she worked herself over him…

"Ash…" he grunted nonsensically giving her an especially hard thrust which had her letting out a mewl of pleasure.

It only intensified as he began thrusting into her frantically; her hips steeling as she allowed him complete and utter control as he continued to mate with her. Rhythmic, frantic thrusts of his hips with a matching slapping cadence as their skin and fur met. Ash wasn't much more than a moaning pile of porcupine jelly at this point. Limply resting her chest and face against the bed as he plunged into her body.

Seeing her in such a state only had his hips accelerating further; the headboard now tapping erratically against the wall and the bed squeaking intently with their activities.

Johnny wanted this to last longer but he knew he was kidding himself.

It was far too intense and incredible for him to last much longer; all he knew was he needed to bring her over the edge with him. He was so close and by how she was tightening around him, he knew she was too but he feared penetrating her wouldn't be enough. Suddenly thankful for his ridiculously long arms, he slipped his right hand underneath her belly and slid further down to he reached between her legs to touch her swollen clitoris.

Ash moaned at feeling his fingers brushing the sensitive nub. A strange sensation to say the least as he kept his hips moving smoothly and flicking over her clit; desperate to get her off at the same time. Johnny grunted at the sensation of her tightening even more around him. She was going to cum soon and he was determined to bring her to the cusp with him.

Thrusts less fluid and more erratic as both of them grew closer to the brink of ecstasy. Voices muttering out broken words and gasps of pleasure as his thrusting further intensified. Slap of their bodies colliding in carnal pleasure grew louder; his finger flicking her clit in rapid circles, causing Ash to twist her fists into the sheets and scream out the intense pleasure into the comforter beneath her head.

 _So, so close…_

"Oh, fuck… **J-Johnny!"** Ash suddenly let his name out in muffled, guttural scream.

Coming hard, she began writhing, throttling, and shaking as he continually pounded into her pulsating vagina. She screamed out mutterings of his name and a few nonsensical utterings of numbing pleasure; shaking and oh so sensitive as he continued to plunge into her tiny body.

Ash's orgasm causing her to coil so unbelievably tight and rigid around him, Johnny finally came with a loud grunt that sounded a lot like her name. Groin tightening painfully as he gave her a few more frantic thrusts before burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Hands trembling to keep her still as he finally came inside of her…it felt as if he came forever.

Emptying himself inside of her and for a long moment, both were completely silent; allowing the aftershocks and residual flickers of pleasure to echo throughout their bodies before either even thought of moving.

Johnny was the first to shift. Sitting back a bit on his heels, ignoring the pins and needles of his tense muscles to relax. He had reluctantly slipped out in the process but it allowed Ash to plop fully onto her belly before lazily rolling onto her back. Tiny breasts heaving, soft pants leaving her agape mouth as she looked up to him and smiled. Johnny chuckled down at his sated girlfriend and barely hesitated before he collapsed by her side.

There they lay among the rumpled sheets and scattered pillows - both completely and utterly spent. Eyes heavily-lidded, chests heaving with deep breaths as they lay in each others embrace; relaxing in the rapturous afterglow of their lovemaking and struggling to stay awake.

"Wow…" Ash was the first to speak, her voice raspy and small and the sound of it causing Johnny's heart to accelerate. "…we _really_ need to do that more often…"

Johnny chuckled, "...Agreed." he said before nuzzling his face on hers when her mouth found his.

* * *

… _and that's how it went on for the next five months…_

Even with a hectic and ridiculous schedules keeping them as busy as always, the two always made sure to spend time with each other regularly in and outside of work (and the bedroom).

Planned dates to go out to eat, the movies, arcades, bowling, picnics, or even long drives to just get away from the busy city to simply relax under the stars. Other times (or rather most of the time) both would be too exhausted to go out on the town so they spent that free time going to each others respective homes; cooking, hanging out, watching television, and cuddling. Those nights typically ended up with them making love when the time was right and the mood hit (which was quite a bit…or rather all the time to be honest).

Yet it wasn't a focal point of their relationship.

Just another bonus both got to share when time and their schedules allotted. It was a very comfortable transition from simply just boyfriend and girlfriend to lovers and Johnny could scarcely remember a time before it. Being with her intimately had only opened them up further to each other in every facet of the word. Ash and him became closer, more comfortable, and fell even more in love (if that was even possible).

So much had changed and frankly, he couldn't wait to see what else life had in store.

… _Johnny wouldn't have to wait long…_

* * *

"Johnny?" Ash asked, her small nude body comfortably curled in his thickly-muscled arms.

They had just finished making love for the second time this warm summer night. Nice breeze filtering in through a barely open window; sounds of the city very peaceful this night as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Johnny adjusted slightly; bed squeaking and comforter creased underneath their combined weight and the rigorous activities they did atop the faded blue covers.

"Yes, Love?" Johnny replied while nuzzling her cheek with his own; adoring how she giggled at the ticklish contact.

"...I was just thinking…" Ash muttered, her small digits tangling in the longer fur of his shoulder and neck, the slight pressure as she caressed him felt astounding.

"'bout what?" he asked, voice thick and fighting off inevitable sleep.

"I dunno." she shrugged and it was hard not to notice the slightly flushing of her cheeks; light brown fur turning a pleasant reddish hue across her cheekbones.

"What?" Johnny suddenly found himself more awake; voice teasing as his lips found their way to her neck and began scattering soft open mouth kisses on her throat and pulse point.

"...It's just…I mean…" Ash moaned at his actions, an embarrassed tone lacing her voice that Johnny was not used to. The rocker always reeked with heaps of confidence so to hear her voice so small and meek was rather alarming - so much so he pulled away to peer at her face again.

"Just tell me, Ash. What is it?"

"Well...since you spend a lot of nights here already and…we've been…ya know, eh -" he could tell she threw out like ten words before settling on "… _intimate_ for awhile now…I was thinking it might be easier…that…do you - um?"

"...What?" his brows furrowed in rampant confusion, a smirk tickling the edges of his lips for he could scarcely recall a time Ash was so nervous and tongue-tied. It was beyond adorable.

Biting her lip, Ash met his eyes and words he didn't expect fell quickly from her lips, "...will you, or rather - do you uh…want to move in with me?"

 _That he didn't expect._

Johnny's heart pounded at her offer and all it entailed for the start of a life together for them. The two had been together for well over a year now and it was absolutely incredible as it was…and now she wanted him to move in with her? Johnny could scarcely contain his happiness at the offer…and looking in her eyes and just how much he loved her, he knew his answer immediately but Ash spoke before he had the chance to eagerly agree.

"I mean, only if you want. It's just, ya know - I…I love you and -"

"I love you too." he interrupted; heart skipping every time she said it. How he got so lucky that this incredible girl fell for him, he'd never know…

Ash smiled at that before continuing, "…I enjoy having you around and it's hard for me when you sleep elsewhere and I don't get to wake up to you…and I really like waking up to this face…" she chuckled, hand skirting down his cheek before her own flushed; quickly averting her blue eyes down before meeting his again.

His lips quirked a bit at her stumbling over words - and here he thought she couldn't possibly be more endearing. _He was so wrong._

Noticing he wasn't responding right away, Ash continued, "…I dunno…I just - wanted to ask you. Y-You don't _have_ to, I know it's weird thinking of leaving the garage empty when your dad is still in jail, but I just thought that ma-"

Johnny instantly calmed her fears in a split second with a resounding, " **Yes**."

"- that way you can still…wait - _what_?" her eyes were wide and her lips in a cute little 'oh' shape that made his smile only widen.

"I'd love to move in with you Ash." he answered her and he felt so blessed to be able to witness the pure happiness instantly flooding her beautiful face.

"Really?" the toothy smile she gave him had his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes. I-I'd love to." he said, pulling her closer to him; both hands steadfast on her back and sides as he pressed her flush against his chest. Ash giggled when he began nuzzling his cheek lightly on her own. Her thick eyelashes ticking his nose as she ran her fingers through the thick fur on his shoulders; nuzzling him back before her lips found his.

Johnny closed his eyes and deepened their kiss; never realizing that when he came over to her house tonight that he would now never leave…

* * *

The move was complete.

It took another month after that night of her offer; long evenings spent packing up his belongings and moving them to Ash's place between brutal rehearsals and concert schedules, but it was finally done. Completing pesky stuff like arranging furniture, finding a spot for his piano, organizing closet, fridge, and pantry space as well as figuring out all the financial things living together entailed such as splitting rent, bills, etc. was arranged, it became _much_ more relaxing.

"Popcorn?" Ash asked, offering him the bowl that was previously atop her lap.

"Sure. Thanks." he smiled before accepting a small handful and leaning back into the white leather sofa .

It was a relaxing summer night where both remained plopped on the couch after a tiring, seemingly unending week and night of theater performances. Both exhausted and completely spent from work but were resting in each others presence and the fact the move was complete and the week was over. Ash leaned forward for a moment to put the popcorn back on the coffee table before curling into him, head pressed against his side and hand caressing the fabric covering his stomach.

"Ya think they'll show it anytime soon?" Ash's voice was muffled by his shirt but he understood anyway.

"I hope." Johnny chuckled in reply. Eyes a bit blurry from sleepiness as they focused on the television screen. Both silently awaiting a news clip about the wildly successful show the Moon Theater group finished but more than three-quarters of the way through the program and there hadn't been nary a peep.

"They interviewed us and everything…ugh…I could be asleep right now…or doing much better things." Ash chuckled, running her hand languidly across the v-line of his clothed stomach; the innuendo not lost on him.

Johnny grunted at the sensual contact, peering down at her where she sent him a sensual smile and wiggling brows. Her intentions perfectly clear and she was making it difficult to not start something right here and now.

"We could," Johnny gave her a sexy smile but shrugged before he continued, "…but then we'd miss the program." he reminded her.

"...dammit…" she muttered, eyes turning back to the television.

"I told you we should have just recorded this." Johnny reiterated from earlier in the evening, hand smoothing gently down her spines which had her sigh, moan and curl into him further. His body calmed for now because truthfully, he doubt much could happen with both of their exhausted states. It was only this program that both weren't passed out in bed already - ready to sleep for a week after everything lately.

"Johnny, we don't even have cable - much less a DVR." Ash grumbled sleepily into his shirt.

"You still have a VHS player?"

Ash chuckled, "No, grandpa..." she rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing smile.

Johnny returned it, running his hands to rest at her lower back and bring her closer to him. Ash got the hint and crawled up into his lap, resting fully against his abdomen as they awaited for the news to shift.

"By the way...you did amazing tonight." Johnny spoke to break up the silence and using the effort to keep them both awake.

"Thanks." he felt her face heat up a bit from where it rested on his chest. "You didn't do so bad yourself." And for Ash, that was the highest compliment anyone could get.

Johnny smiled down at her where he saw her heavily-lidded eyes slipped closed for a moment before flicking open again. Ever so gently, he ran his hand down her spines, smoothing the spikes to almost lay flush with her back. Ash thoroughly enjoyed the contact; melting into him and both just reveling in the joy of a long weekend without any worries or schedules…

"There we are!" Ash suddenly bolted upright and Johnny quickly put his hand back so she wouldn't accidentally prick his hand.

Johnny peered up to the television and indeed, there they were. The entire Theater group performing in various scenes as they put on Buster's latest idea - a near Broadway show performance filled with varied styles and genres of music to create a mish-mash musical, if you will. None of the performers (sans Gunter) liked the idea at first because of what varied performers they were but Buster was determined and wanting to please the boss who changed all of their lives for the better - reluctantly agreed.

And who would have known that Buster knew what he was doing?

The show was a smash-hit, prompting even more added songs and scenes to keep people coming back to revisit. It was brutal, tiring, unending work on their part to keep the show going these past few months but with the season coming to an end, their final three performances had just finished tonight.

"Oh my God! There we are!" Ash suddenly got supper giddy, bouncing a bit in his lap (which had the effect you would think).

Keeping his mind out of the gutter, Johnny focused and indeed, he saw the two of them. Recalling the part in the musical - a duet they performed together for a scene and it was palpable just how close they were even through the screen. A chemistry so viable and obvious it made the interview portion rather uncomfortable (for him at least). They weren't shy about their relationship whatsoever but it was still strange answering them.

As Ash and Johnny watched the newscaster and seeing the entire Moon Theater staff and performers on television brought home just how much things had changed - and not just for their careers. Never did the two think when they found that goldenrod audition paper that so much stuff would happen. Both tragic, traumatic, and poignantly ironic. Losing something but gaining something far better - loss, circumstance, and fate bringing these two seemingly opposites together.

 _It still felt like an incredible dream at times…_

After showing small snippets of the show and a couple interviews with the cast (and Buster Moon of course), the newscast soon came to a close. Once it was over and the program changed to something else, the energy was completely palpable in the air as Ash suddenly looked up at him and smiled.

"It was _so_ worth staying up." Ash chuckled, soft raspy voice like music to his ears.

"It sure was." he replied.

"Ugh. It's been a crazy few months," Ash continued as almost an afterthought, "I'm just kinda glad it's over. That was fucking hell to get up early for all those weeks." Ash muttered and Johnny chuckled.

"10am is early?" he couldn't help but tease.

Ash gave him a dirty look but he could see how the edges of her lips lifted.

"You better watch yourself..." she threatened even if there was no fire behind it.

"Whatever you say, Love." he chuckled, automatically leaning down to he could press his lips to her forehead.

They grew quiet for a moment after that, Ash turning her body slightly so she could sit in his lap, facing him and resting her head right below his heart. Johnny smiled, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close for a moment.

"...Thanks." she spoke after a quiet few moments.

"For what?" he couldn't help but ask.

"...for staying with me…" Ash breathed into his chest; refusing to meet his eyes as her small fingers fisted pleasantly in his shirt.

Johnny didn't answer; hesitating for only a moment before he picked her up in his arms until their noses were brushing.

Ash squeaked at the sudden change in gravity but she just smiled, nuzzling her nose against his. Blue eyes slipping open to look at him and Johnny swore he could get lost in them forever.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he finally responded against her mouth before he pressed his over hers.

"Me either." Ash sighed against his lips; eyes slipping closed and arms circling his neck so she could deepen the kiss. Allowing their lips and slight brushes of tongues to say anything they needed to in these next few moments. Body's humming with rapt familiarity and love…and they embraced it.

* * *

With Ash fast asleep and curled in his arms, Johnny peered down at her.

Thoughts flitting to numerous things his tired mind shouldn't have been able to process but they did anyway. Irrational fears he had after him and Ash began dating; worried perhaps after they become sexually active, things might change between them…and he was right in that aspect.

Things _had_ changed.

Johnny and Ash became closer, more open, and had fallen even deeper in love than they were before. Now they were living together; making the decision to start their lives together and it felt as if now that things were starting to fall into place…

… _and they couldn't be happier about it…_

 **The End…**

 **Again. ;-p**


End file.
